


Избыточная реакция

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Spaceships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: faniНаписано на WTF 2018 для команды BarrayarЖанр: приключения, кроссоверКраткое содержание: Элли, адмирал свободного флота Дендарийских наемников, обнаруживает, что ее Вселенная устроена намного сложнее, чем ей всегда казалось, и в диком космосе тоже живут люди... и не только люди.Примечание: таймлайн в Саге – постканон.





	1. Chapter 1

— Что случилось? — спросила Элли, с трудом выдираясь из-под пилотского кресла. Вообще-то фраза была куда длиннее. И цветистее. И содержала как минимум три загиба. Но ретранслятор в ее комбезе был бетанский, с лицензионной прошивкой, а потому при переводе на интерлингву автоматически отфильтровывал все, содержащее хотя бы малейший намек на дискриминацию по половым, расовым, религиозным, финансовым, валидным, возрастным, гендерным или интеллектуальным признакам. От второй фразы транслятор оставил лишь: «Какого?!» и «Куда!?», хотя по поводу «Ты нас…» и выразил определенные сомнения кратеньким попискиванием, прежде чем Элли догадалась ткнуть в него подбородком, вырубая. С Питером и Киу Те они и так друг друга понимают отлично, а послу такое слушать, пожалуй, что и вообще не надо, во избежание межпланетного скандала. Он и так, бедолага, на нервах весь.

— Дык это… — пожал плечами Пит, морщась и потирая височный имплант. — Вилка, походу, — и добавил с некоторым сомнением в голосе: — Стабильная…

Про «повезло» он добавлять не стал, хотя и мог бы: стабильные ответвления от основных ПВ-туннелей попадались так же часто, как и девственницы в портовых кабаках, набитых пьяными наемниками, — и столь же долго сохраняли свое изначальное состояние. А корабль, вышедший из нестабильного туннеля, как правило, напоминал оплавленный и сжатый под чудовищным давлением мячик для пинг-понга и был приблизительно такого же размера. Только тяжелый очень.

Питер сидел с закрытыми глазами — проводил экстренную диагностику корабельных систем изнутри, и Элли не стала ему мешать. Выпрямилась, опираясь о спинку кресла и стараясь не шипеть даже на вдохе — спиной приложило знатно, но ребра целы, а значит, и ныть нечего. Сама виновата, надо было пристегиваться. Или хотя бы подождать с кофе до конца прыжка. Хорошо еще, что крутануло раньше, чем успела набрать в кружку кипятка, а то к ушибу добавился бы еще и ожог.

Питер снова потер виски, словно у него раскалывалась голова — впрочем, вполне возможно, что так оно и было: мозг пилота во время прыжка един с корабельным, и мигрень — самое естественное следствие любого нарушения штатной работы. А более внештатную ситуацию, чем спонтанный проход (а точнее сказать — продирание) по незнакомой и неотлаженной траектории, пожалуй, придумать было бы трудновато. Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону левого кресла и убедившись, что с послом все в порядке (пристегнут, конечности на месте, несовместимых с жизнью травм не наблюдается, совместимых — увы! — тоже), Элли похромала направо, к креслу Киу.

Киу пилотом не был и потому глаз не закрывал, с любопытством разглядывая выведенную на обзорный экран звездную панораму. Вообще-то по документам (бетанским, на минуточку!) этот рослый молчаливый блондин проходил как Кьюберт Тедди, но с самого начала просил всех называть его именно Киу Те. Так, мол, ему привычнее. Ну, привычнее так привычнее, остальные тоже быстро привыкли — мало ли у кого какие тараканы? Нового сержанта желтого отряда десантников вон вообще зовут Конфеткой, но зубоскалить по этому поводу охота отпадает у всех, кто хоть раз того сержанта видел вблизи. Киу был отличным бойцом — и с точки зрения любого умного командира (а адмирал дендарийских наемников не без оснований была склонна причислять себя к таковым) это с лихвой искупало все его мелкие странности.

Элли навалилась грудью на спинку кресла Киу (так спина меньше ныла) и тоже уставилась на экран, пытаясь обнаружить реперные точки. Напрасно. Рисунки созвездий были совершенно не знакомы.

— Ну и куда нас выкинуло?

В сторону полномочного и всего из себя такого важного афонского посла Элли старалась лишний раз не смотреть, но и так чувствовала затылком его взгляд, полный одновременно паники и торжества. Посол подозревал ее с самой первой встречи, подозревал во всем и всегда, не прерывая этого занятия ни на секунду; вот и сейчас наверняка пребывал в полной уверенности, что туннельная развилка — дело рук Элли, наконец-то сбросившей маску и приступившей к реализации своих злодейских замыслов. То, что Элли оказалась единственной пострадавшей, он наверняка приписал типично женскому коварству, а также наивной попытке отвести от себя подозрения. Посол был с Афона, и это многое объясняло. Хотя и не оправдывало — во всяком случае, с точки зрения Элли, которой за последние две недели до смерти надоело оберегать трепетную и ранимую душевную организацию дипломата-женоненавистника.

***

Новая Юрюзань Дэну не понравилась сразу. Еще до того, как он попытался проложить к ней маршрут — и понял, что из-за этой одной точки придется не только добавлять три новых прыжка, но и полностью ломать всю ранее построенную трассу. Еще даже до того, как название услышал и вообще узнал, что существует такая планетка. Вот как только Станислав Федотович в пультогостиную вошел (вразвалочку так вошел, засунув руки в карманы и беспечно насвистывая фривольный мотивчик), вот как только бросил преувеличенно жизнерадостным тоном:

— О! Вот вы где! Добрый вечер, ребята!

Вот так сразу Дэну все резко нравиться и перестало.

Потому что капитан врал.

Потому что вечер для капитана, похоже, вовсе не был таким уж добрым. Да и сам Станислав Федотович тоже вовсе не был ни беспечен, ни весел — он был собран и напряжен, как перетянутая струна. Немного смущен, куда больше раздражен и очень-очень сердит — Дэн даже чуть не перешел на автомате в боевой режим, когда просканировал и понял, насколько. Но удержался. Если бы Станиславу Федотовичу нужна была немедленная помощь боевого киборга — он бы так и сообщил. А раз притворяется спокойным и беззаботным — значит, дело не срочное и не стоит пугать остальных.

— Добрый вечер, Станислав Федотович. — Дэн не стал вскакивать с диванчика, выдержал тон нейтральным-флегматичным и поздоровался за всех, потому что ни Теодор, ни Ланс так и не соизволили оторваться от симулятора. Дуэль их истребителей перешла в заключительную фазу, астероидный поток густел по мере приближения к базе, которую один защищал, а второй пытался взять на абордаж, боезапас у обоих был израсходован на три четверти и счет шел на секунды. Тут не до вежливости с капитаном, зачем-то решившим посетить пультогостиную в столь напряженный момент.

— А я вот чайку решил попить! — продолжил капитан все тем же преувеличенно жизнерадостным тоном, фальшивым настолько, что на этот раз проняло даже Теодора. Пилот дернулся и на секунду отвлекся от экрана, чтобы глянуть — все ли с капитаном в порядке и капитан ли это вообще замер у чайника с кружкой наперевес? 

— Станислав Федотович, а с вами все… Твою ж мать!!! Так нечестно!

Последние высказывания были обращены к Лансу, не упустившему удобного случая и влепившему полную обойму инерционных торпед зазевавшемуся кораблику противника прямо под удобно подставленные сопла. Ланс относился к играм куда серьезнее, особенно к таким играм, где можно летать.

Дэн смотрел на капитана в упор. Капитан смотрел в обзорный иллюминатор, словно надеялся разглядеть там что-то помимо черноты, утыканной острыми иглами звезд. Местная станция гашения располагалась на границе системы, а «Космический Мозгоед» вынырнул из червоточины аккурат с противоположной стороны и теперь огибал желтый карлик. Больше суток полета, разглядеть пока невозможно не только саму станцию, но и планету, на орбите которой она пришвартована. Но капитан упорно таращился в темноту, напряженно сжимая в руке чашку. И улыбался.

Дэн почувствовал, как мурашками стягивает кожу на затылке, а в кровь безо всякой команды со стороны процессора выбрасывается изрядная доза норадреналина — точно такую же улыбку, больше похожую на оскал, Дэн видел на лице капитана только один раз. Еще на Степнянке. И страшно ему тогда стало точно так же…

Переход в боевой режим. Тотальное сканирование корабля. «Опасность? Нужна помощь?» — «Ланс, сидеть!» Маша, скан по параметрам! Ну?! 

Результат отрицательный.

Ф-фух… Выход из боевого режима. «Ланс, все в порядке. Ошибочка вышла. Извини». Мощности собственного сканера Дэна могло и не хватить на самые дальние закоулки двигательного отсека, но от внимания корабельного искина может спрятаться разве что щурек, да и то только дохлый. И если Маша утверждает, что никаких лишних сорванных боевых киборгов на борту корабля нет, значит, их там действительно нет, и капитан так улыбается не по этому поводу.

Переход в боевой режим и обратно вместе со сканированием длились долю секунды, никто, кроме Ланса, и заметить не успел. Дэн по-прежнему сидел в углу диванчика и надеялся, что изображать спокойствие и беззаботность у него получается лучше, чем у Станислава Федотовича.

Капитан меж тем вышел из ступора, зачем-то потыкал кружкой в кофеварку, заметил рассеянно и невпопад:

— Да-да, все в порядке… Вы играйте, ребята, играйте, я только чайку…

Два кресла (пилотское и навигаторское, временно оккупированное Лансом) скрипнули в унисон — и на капитана в упор уставились уже три пары глаз. Хотя Ланс на чуть приотстал, предварительно стрельнув короткими вопросительными взглядами сначала в Теодора, потом в Дэна, и только потом повернув голову в сторону Станислава Федотовича с типично лансовой недоуменной покорностью: ну раз все смотрят, то, наверное, мне тоже надо?

— Станислав Федотович, — осторожно поинтересовался Теодор, — а с вами точно все в порядке?

Капитан наконец отвлекся от сосредоточенного созерцания пустоты, занервничал, еще крепче вцепился в кружку и рявкнул:

— Да что же мне теперь, даже чая попить нельзя, что ли?! Совсем распустились, м-мозгоеды!

После чего демонстративно прошагал к столу, аккуратно водрузил на него кружку и плюхнулся на первый попавшийся стул. И снова замер. Теперь уставившись уже на кружку.

— Да можно, можно, нам-то чего… — пожал плечами успокоившийся Теодор, разворачиваясь обратно к экрану, на котором светилось обидное «гейм овер, лузер!»: рявкающий ни с того ни с сего и вообще ведущий себя нелогично капитан выглядел куда более нормальным и привычным, чем капитан извиняющийся, причем так бодренько и жизнерадостно. — Да мы вообще тут с Лансом не доиграли… Эй, а где Ланс?

Ланса в пультогостиной уже не было, а значит, не было и возможности отыграться. Теодор честно попереживал по этому поводу некоторое время, секунд пятнадцать, а потом нацепил наушники и вернулся к игре, уже в одиночку. 

Дэн смотрел на капитана. Капитан смотрел на кружку. Пустую — кипятка он в нее так и не налил, хотя и бросил шарик заварки.

Капитан колебался. Хотел поговорить о чем-то важном — и одновременно не хотел. И никак не мог принять решение — не по поводу разговора, о чем-то другом, но не менее важном. Капитан не мог не понимать, что Дэн сразу же считает его состояние, — но при этом пришел в пультогостиную. Значит, именно с Дэном он и хотел поговорить. Но так, чтобы не слышал Теодор…

О чем?

Дэн зябко передернул плечами и пожалел, что свитер остался в каюте. Нет, в пультогостиной вовсе не было холодно, климат-контроль работал на славу, поддерживая внутри корабля оптимальную рабочую температуру в двадцать пять градусов, и кутаться в клетчатый плед, которым застилали вызывающе розовый диванчик, было как-то совсем уж глупо. Но хотелось. Очень. Вот при одном только взгляде на мрачно уставившегося в пустую кружку капитана — так сразу и хотелось завернуться в этот плед по самые уши.

Потому что причин, по которым капитан хотел бы поговорить именно с Дэном, но так, чтобы остальные не слышали, было не так уж много. И ни одна из них Дэну не нравилась.

А еще больше ему не нравилось то, что капитан не пришел к нему в каюту или не позвал к себе. Если разговор предстоял трудный и касался бы лично навигатора и никого более, то последнее было бы самым логичным вариантом. Но капитан, похоже, хотел, чтобы остальные не только не слышали того, о чем пойдет речь, но и вообще не знали, что подобная беседа состоялась.

Раз такое дело, то понятно, что при всех Станислав Федотович говорить не станет. Скоро ужин, а потом долгие споры между Теодором и Полиной по поводу выбора фильма с последующим совместным его просмотром, в пультогостиной все время будет народ. Поговорить незаметно не получится точно. До самого позднего вечера, пока все не разойдутся по каютам.

Капитан, словно подслушав навигаторские мысли, решительно отодвинул стул и бодрым шагом покинул пультогостиную. Кружка так и осталась стоять на столе. Чуть помедлив, Дэн убрал ее обратно в шкафчик, вынув шарик заварки, конечно. Споласкивать не стал — кружка была чистой.

 

В тот вечер Дэн просидел в своем кресле до двух часов ночи, делая вид, что просматривает и сравнивает новые варианты маршрута, еще вчера выстроенного и одобренного и пилотом, и капитаном. Фильм давно кончился, все разошлись. Даже Тед, охотно махнувшийся с навигатором дежурством — все давно привыкли, что тот предпочитает ночные смены. Дэн сидел в пультогостиной один. Долго.

Но капитан так и не вышел. Хотя и не спал — если верить любезно предоставленной Машей биометрии. 

Можно было постучаться самому; тем более что сейчас вероятность обнаружения этого остальными членами команды стремилась к нулю — в состоянии бодрствования, кроме капитана, пребывали только Михалыч и Ланс, но первый обретался в своем обожаемом машинном отделении, а от второго Дэн и так не собирался ничего скрывать. Можно было бы. Но... 

Но ни одна из причин, по которой капитан мог бы возжелать поговорить именно с Дэном и именно тайно, Дэну не нравилась. Категорически. И он предпочел решить, что капитану виднее. Не хочет говорить? И хорошо. Наверное, просто причина не такая уж и важная. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, что поговорить днем не получилось.

О необходимости «незначительного изменения маршрута» с тем, чтобы заскочить на Новую Юрюзань, капитан сообщил уже утром, за завтраком. Причем сообщил мимоходом, как о чем-то незначительном и пустячном. И Дэну снова не понравился капитанский тон. Ну и сама эта Юрюзань в придачу не понравилась тоже. Еще до того, как он начал прокладывать к ней маршрут и убедился, что и на этот раз интуиция его не подвела.

***

Если тебя будят решительным стуком в дверь в ту самую минуту, когда ты только-только заснул после двухчасовых безуспешных попыток пристроить спину так, чтобы она поменьше болела, – в первые несколько секунд тебе может показаться, что хуже такой побудки ничего нет и быть не может. Ровно до того мига, когда до твоего заторможенного полусонного сознания достучится воспоминание о том, чем закончился вчерашний вечер.

Элли слетела с койки, как пружиной подброшенная — вряд ли после экстремального прохода по нестабильному раздвоенному ПВ-туннелю и безобразнейшей сцены потом (угадайте с трех раз, кем закаченной? да нет, зачем с трех, и одного достаточно...) ребята рискнули бы разбудить своего адмирала посреди ночи лишь для того, чтобы пожелать ей приятных снов. Должно было случиться что-то действительно важное и требующее немедленных активных действий. Что-то такое, с чем опытный наемник-телохранитель и боевой пилот не могут справиться сами. А такая постановка вопроса резко сужает рамки спектра возможных проблем, при этом повышая уровень их паскудности.

Так что о своей спине Элли вспомнила только на полу — пока еще стоя, но уже согнувшись в три погибели, захрипев и схватившись обеими руками за поясницу: на излишне активные действия Элли та, травмированная вчерашним происшествием, отреагировала крайне неодобрительно и в высшей степени доходчиво.

Натягивать штаны пришлось одной рукой, шипя сквозь зубы разнообразные ругательства на разнообразных языках, и просто так шипя, неинформативно, а второй прижимая спину как можно сильнее — если сильно прижать, боль становилась почти терпимой. Или так только казалось.

Конечно, можно было не терять времени и выскочить (ну ладно, ладно — проковылять!) в коридор и в одних трусах — вряд ли она могла бы этим шокировать своих ребят, с которыми не один год летала и сражалась бок о бок. В боевую броню или защитный скафандр ныряют вообще чуть ли не голышом, и происходит это все в общем тамбуре с кучей персональных шкафчиков, парни и девушки вперемешку, почти что толкаясь локтями. В такой обстановке стеснительность как-то довольно быстро сходит на нет сама собой, даже если была у кого. Да и нормы приличия на разных планетах разные. Киу Те, например, вообще бетанец, на его родине чуть ли не полная нагота считается вполне пристойным дресс-кодом. Да и Питер мальчик взрослый, голых женщин наверняка видел во всех ракурсах и не только на картинках. В конце концов, даже барраярцы привыкали, и довольно быстро. И еще как привыкали, особенно некоторые. Хм... Барраярцы — да.

А вот Валлиот — вряд ли.

И если он не слинял в свою каюту, а остался зачем-то в рубке (ну мало ли, кто его тонкую афонскую дипломатическую натуру знает? может, ему одному в каюте страшно, без мужской защиты и рядом со страшной женщиной, от которой там его всего-то две каюты и отделяют!) — у голых женских ног есть таки нехилый шанс спровоцировать межпланетный скандал. А нам сейчас только межпланетного политического скандала для полного счастья и не достает, это вдобавок к уже почти что окончательно проваленной дико важной миссии, вот оно самое то и будет как раз, да...

Голые женские ноги чертов афонский параноик наверняка воспримет как персональную провокацию, тут и сомневаться не приходится. Он же нервный, как курсор лидара в метеоритоопасном секторе. Это у себя на родине он считался радикалом, еретиком и чуть ли не фемофилом, а в любом нормальном обществе такого пуританина и женоненавистника еще поискать, днем с огнем. Его бы воля — он бы на Элли вообще паранджу натянул или скафандр повышенной защиты. Есть такие, на гроб похожие, у которых нижняя часть монолитная, только руками и можно шевелить. Зато окружающие в полной безопасности и никаких соблазнов. Аф-ф-фонец, этим все сказано!

Стук в дверь повторился — деликатный, но настойчивый. Похоже, работу внутренней связи так и не восстановили. Значит, и открывать придется вручную.

— Сейчас! — постаралась прошипеть Элли погромче, затягивая ремень, и как была, скрюченная и босиком, прошлепала к двери. Черт с ними, с ботинками, тут разогнуться бы...

Дверь с шелестом скользнула в сторону. И попытавшаяся хотя бы вывернуть голову в сторону полуночного визитера Элли чуть ли не уткнулась носом в ту деталь мужских брюк, которую принято деликатно именовать ширинкой — независимо от того, имеется ли эта самая ширинка на них в наличии или же не предусмотрена фасоном.

Все-таки шесть лет адмиральства — солидный срок. Элли стала намного сдержанней и отработала быстроту реакции. А потому успела захлопнуть рот прежде, чем выпалила: «И какой придурок приперся тереться своим членом о мою дверь?!» — и тем самым избежала-таки межпланетного политического скандала, которого так опасалась. Хотя бы на эту ночь.

Потому что понятно ведь — какой придурок. Один такой есть. Другого не найти.

У посла реакция тоже оказалась на высоте — он отскочил к противоположной стене коридора чуть ли не раньше, чем Элли успела захлопнуть рот. Правда, при этом зачем-то выпучил глаза и начал беззвучно хватать воздух широко открытым ртом. Больше всего он сейчас напоминал выброшенную на берег рыбу, даже белесые локоны висели вдоль щек двумя безвольными плавниками. Обеими руками он прикрывал пах и живот, словно Элли действительно собиралась на него наброситься и если не выгрызть внутренности, то как минимум откусить самое дорогое.

— Вы... что-то хотели? — постаралась выдавить Элли как можно более вежливо и не очень сильно морщась. Обеими руками при этом уперлась в края дверного проема в безуспешной попытке разогнуться хотя бы частично.

Посол вздрогнул и вжался в стенку еще сильнее. Наверное, вопрос прозвучал все-таки недостаточно вежливо, к тому же сквозь зубы и со страшно перекошенной рожей — спину, заразу, опять прострелило не вовремя. Да и с разгибанием тоже возникли определенные проблемы. Элли плюнула на попытку принять достойную адмирала позу, вывернула голову набок и попыталась улыбнуться. Посол посерел лицом и слегка присел, явственно ослабнув в коленках. А, черт! Все ему не так, паразиту. Не угодишь. Ну и пошло оно тогда, незачем и стараться...

— Не обращайте внимания. — Элли провисла на руках, с облегчением вернувшись к согнутости почти под прямым углом. — Мне трудно стоять прямо. Спина болит. Что-то случилось?

Вопрос был формальностью: она уже поняла, что никаких новых неприятностей не произошло, иначе за дверью ее ждал бы не этот афонский придурок. Просто он наверняка придумал какие-то новые претензии к ней лично и ко всему женскому роду в целом и хочет их огласить, не дожидаясь утра. Ну и ладно, пес с ним, пусть оглашает, лишь бы в обморок не грохнулся. Поощрить придурка, а то ведь до утра мяться будет.

— Я слушаю.

Как ни странно, но стоило Элли снова согнуться — и посол словно обрел утерянный было внутренний стержень, распрямился и вроде как даже приосанился, расправив узкие плечики и выпятив цыплячью грудь если не колесом, то как минимум гусеницей. Дернул кадыком и заговорил тоном крайней официальности:

— Я позволил себе вчера некорректное и не соответствующее истине высказывание по вашему поводу. Я вел себя непозволительно и приношу свои извинения. Будучи существом разумным и облеченным дипломатическими полномочиями, я не должен был поддаваться эмоциям и идти на поводу у дремучих инстинктов. — Тон подразумевал совершенно иное. Нечто вроде: «Я, конечно же, был абсолютно прав, и мы все это знаем, но дипломатия...» — Надеюсь, вы согласитесь принять официальные извинения и счесть инцидент исчерпанным?

Последнюю фразу он произнес после небольшой, но заметной паузы и с такой высокомерной уверенностью в отрицательном ответе, что Элли согласилась бы, даже и не желая того вовсе, только из чувства противоречия. Вот же засранец, а!

— Да. Конечно! — выдавила она сквозь зубы, выворачивая голову чуть ли не до хруста в шее, чтобы слова не оказались обращенными в пол.

Смотреть из согнутого положения в лицо довольно высокому мужчине — шесть с половиной футов как-никак! — было достаточно сложно. И потому Элли не смогла бы поклясться, что мелькнувшее на лице посла злорадное удовлетворение ей не почудилось. Посол отвесил чопорный дипломатический кивок и проследовал (иначе не скажешь!) в отведенную ему каюту. Элли проводила его хмурым взглядом, закрыла дверь и вернулась на койку.

Лежа вытянуться вполне удалось. Спина ныла, но более активных протестов не выражала. Когда ты лежишь, похоже, не имеет значения не только рост. Жаль только, что сон вместе с Элли вернуться в койку не пожелал. Возможно, вообще сбежал в коридор. Поминай как звали. Или предпочел общество треклятого посла, вот же не мог до утра подождать со своими треклятыми извинениями! Дипломат, мать его! Вернее — отца. Или лучше даже — обоих отцов, у них же там, на Афоне, матерей нет, одни только маточные репликаторы...

Валлиот Райс. Первый — и пока еще негласный! — посол моно-польной и моно-гендерной планеты Афон во внешнем космосе, организатор и лидер партии ультралевых реформаторов. Представители этой партии не склонны считать полную изоляцию Афона от прочей вселенной единственным способом избежать тлетворного и пагубного влияния женщин на подрастающее поколение. Не фанатик, религиозен умеренно (по меркам Афона так и вообще почти агностик). К тому же Валлиот (как и подавляющее большинство членов его партии) исповедует так называемую «орудийную ересь», не во всем согласующуюся с общепринятыми на Афоне догмами и утверждающую, что женщины не есть сам дьявол во плоти, а лишь его орудия, разлагающему воздействию которых тренированный и набожный мужчина, твердо верующий в Отцов-Основателей, способен не поддаться даже при близком взаимодействии. Умеренный фемофоб, по афонским меркам так и вообще скорее фемофил. Искренне полагает, к примеру, что женщины не виноваты в том, что являются орудием дьявола, а потому и убивать их при первой же встрече вовсе не обязательно, Элли сама слышала, как он втирал это Киу. И с таким пафосно снисходительным видом, что аж тошно делалось.

В сущности, Валлиот тоже был не особо-то и виноват, что вырос таким идиотом. Трудно ожидать другого от человека, рожденного и выросшего на крохотном комочке грязи и долгое время пребывавшего в уверенности, что этот комочек и есть вся Вселенная. Подобным все планетники грешат, в той или иной степени. У афонцев просто ярче проступает, вот и все. Грязееды! Все они одинаковы — и одинаково ограничены. Хотя, конечно, даже среди них встречаются исключения. Иногда.

Элли вздохнула. Перевернулась набок. Исключения, да. В одном из таковых исключений и состояла проблема, не дающая ей сейчас спокойно заснуть. Мелком таком исключении и исключительно доставучем, даже на расстоянии. Даже по прошествии шести лет.

Майлз Нейсмит. Он же лорд Форкосиган. Тот, кого шесть лет назад она сменила на посту адмирала свободного флота дендарийских наемников — кто сам отдал ей это адмиральство, по сути, пусть и заслуженно, пусть она трижды достойна была, но все-таки, все-таки, все-таки... И пусть трижды глупо думать, что это была своеобразная компенсация, попытка подсластить пилюлю и откупиться. 

Ты ведь не прогадала, детка! Неравноценный размен — целый флот высококлассных профессиональных космических наемников, опытные офицеры, корабли плюс дополнительный бонус, которого обычно лишены подобные полукорсарские организации — постоянная дотация от тайного нанимателя, все того же Барраяра. По сути — единственный наемный флот галактики, которому нет необходимости непрерывно искать хоть какие-нибудь контракты и способы заработать, флот на зарплате, как любил шутить сам Майлз. И все это – в обмен на одного человечка полутора метров росту. Взамен. Одного-единственного. Вредного ехидного засранца. Урода. Мутанта... Ладно, ладно — не мутанта и очень даже симпатичного засранца, для тех, кто умеет смотреть, конечно. И умного, как тысяча чертей. Но все-таки — одного.

Шесть лет назад он отдал ей весь флот, отобрав себя.

Ныне он — императорский аудитор Барраяра, променявший всю вселенную на маленький шарик грязи. Ладно, ладно, три шарика, пусть — это ведь все равно несоизмеримо! Три какие-то жалкие планетки, одна из которых к тому же постоянно на грани бунта, а вторая на самом раннем этапе терраформации, — и целая вселенная! С кучей планет, станций, далеких звезд, ПВ-тунеллей, обожающими его дендарийцами и... ну да, и ею, тогда еще просто капитаном Элли Куинн. Ей казалось, что тут и сравнивать глупо. И слишком поздно дошло, что он тоже считает точно так же — только с точностью до наоборот.

Ну ладно. Ладно, не стоит опять-таки врать самой себе — он любил ее. Действительно любил. И улыбался тогда с такими несчастными глазами, что оставалось только улыбаться в ответ, чтобы не разреветься самой. Да, он любил ее. Но свой проклятый Барраяр он любил больше.

Элли не знала — да и знать не хотела, если честно! — какая из сторон была инициатором сепаратного договора о сотрудничестве (пока еще ограниченном и с кучей оговорок, но все-таки сотрудничестве) между Барраяром и Афоном. По ее мнению, любое сотрудничество между двумя планетами, к тому же настолько разными, несло больше проблем, чем выгод, причем обеим сторонам. Одно слово — грязееды!

Но наемнику платят не за то, что он критикует работодателя и высказывает свое мнение о его планах и намерениях. Ему платят за успешную реализацию этих планов. В частности — за успешную доставку корзины тухлых яиц под маркировкой «Валлиот Райс» со станции Клайн на Барраяр, а потом обратно, в кратчайшие сроки, без лишней огласки и — желательно! — без приключений.

Если во главу угла ставится скорость и незаметность, то выбор между «Вортексом» и «Харрикейном» (двумя адмиральскими катерами, принадлежащими лично Элли, а не входящими в общее имущество флота) был очевиден. Мощный «Харрикейн» хотя и не так сильно уступал маленькому юркому «Вортексу» в скорости и маневренности, как большинство тяжелых кораблей, но все же уступал. К тому же был слишком хорошо защищен, слишком мощно вооружен, слишком громоздок и слишком заметен. Специфические очертания шести его орудийных башен и свободно вращающихся плазменных зеркал были слишком характерной приметой, оповещающей весь окрестный космос о прибытии адмирала дендарийских наемников. И любой желающий мог при наличии стремления и свободного времени сложить два и два. «Вортекс» же на первый взгляд казался катерком стандартным, каких двенадцать на дюжину. А что двигатель Неклина у него последней модели, да и обычный прокачан по максимуму — этого стороннему наблюдателю не увидать. Так что с катером выбор был очевиден.

С людьми оказалось сложнее.

Впрочем, пилота на перегоне не станет менять ни один более или менее умный капитан, а уж адмирал тем более. Питер, по сути, был еще одним дополнительным плюсом «Вортекса», который Элли изначально учитывала. Стрелка-механика тоже менять себе дороже — все равно никто лучше Лаудерса его хозяйство не знает. И, конечно же, двое охранников для самого посла, поопытнее да понезаметнее. Двое, не больше. Конечно же, Киу Те, он один из лучших телохранителей, и внешность подходящая — совсем не похож на крутого мордоворота, скорее расхлябанный пижончик со светящимися временными татушками на самых неожиданных частях тела и разноцветными прядками на макушке. Самое то для секретности, никто не заподозрит в таком охранника. Роль второго телохранителя Элли решила взять на себя.

Возможно, это было не лучшим вариантом — подсовывать параноику объект его страхов в качестве охраны. Но Элли перебрала все более или менее подходящие кандидатуры и поняла, что сгрызет себе ногти до локтей, если выберет кого-нибудь из них, а сама останется на флагмане. Нет уж. В конце концов, она давно не была в отпуске, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? И дело тут вовсе не в том, что в самом конце переговоров, уже после обсуждения деталей и перевода аванса, этот мелкий засранец-аудитор сказал: «Я очень на тебя рассчитываю, Элли!» С той самой нейсмитовской интонацией и улыбкой от уха до уха, перед сдвоенным ударом которых никто не мог устоять.

Элли хмыкнула, поворочалась еще, вздохнула. И поняла, что сон свалил насовсем. Интересно, кто сегодня остался на ночное дежурство? Скорее всего, Пит, если окончательно не разболелся, конечно. Он ответственный. Может быть, даже вычислил уже их координаты. И, может быть, они не такие уж и печальные — просто не хочет будить начальство даже ради приятной новости. Ну мало ли? Чудеса случаются.

Элли села на койке, нашаривая ногой ботинок.

 

Она не ошиблась — Питер действительно был на вахте. И он действительно вычислил их местоположение. И даже возможные трассы возврата.

— Плохая новость состоит в том, что нас закинуло в дикую глушь. — Пилот не выглядел особо огорченным. Но делать из этого оптимистичные выводы не стоило: Питер по натуре был фаталистом и с одинаковой радостью встречал как хорошие, так и самые скверные новости. — До твоей родной станции отсюда на нашем движке пришлось бы чапать более ста пятидесяти лет. И нет, — добавил он быстро, предупреждая уже почти сорвавшийся у Элли с губ вопрос, — вернуться тем же туннелем, каким сюда попали, мы не сможем: он односторонний. Я проверил — при попытке войти в него с этой стороны он становится нестабильным и временно схлопывается. В среднем на полчаса, максимум сорок минут. И — да, у нас остался только один разведывательный зонд.

Питер развел руками, демонстрируя смущение. Но лицо у него при этом оставалось скорее довольным. Можно даже сказать — очень довольным. Наверняка хорошо провел время, разглядывая во всех подробностях передаваемые зондами картинки. Хорошо, что вовремя опомнился и хотя бы один сохранил про запас.

— А поближе туннели имеются? — Элли легла грудью на спинку пустого кресла Киу. Пока осторожно обувалась и медленно шла в рубку, спина вела себя паинькой. Но стоило немножко постоять...

— Конечно. Вон видишь голубенький шарик? — Питер ткнул пальцем куда-то в левый верхний угол экрана. — Это Вега. До нее, можно сказать, вообще рукой подать!

— Рукой — это сколько? — подозрительно уточнила Элли, поскольку голубая звездочка не выглядела такой уж близкой.

— Лет восемь, не больше. Может, даже и семь с половиной, если поторопиться.

Элли выдохнула. Опустилась в кресло Киу и тупо уставилась в пространство перед собой. Восемь лет. Это конец. Даже если не загнется система жизнеобеспечения, даже если они сами не загнутся и не сойдут с ума от тоски, даже если хватит топлива и пайков. Обстановка на Афоне нестабильная, особенно в отсутствии главы партии реформаторов. Валлиот говорил, что может уверенно гарантировать семь-восемь месяцев сохранения влияния. Максимум — одиннадцать. За год ручаться уже не стал — и аналитики барраярской Службы Безопасности подтверждали его выводы. Три месяца из этих семи-восьми (максимум — одиннадцати) заняли дорога на Барраяр и сами переговоры. Они могли бы и не спешить, времени оставалось достаточно, но Валлиот торопился вернуться, мало ли, мол, какие случайности могут задержать в дороге?

Накаркал...

Элли поежилась, внезапно ощутив себя очень маленькой и жалкой в таком огромном и пустом космосе, где вся цивилизованная жизнь сосредоточена не далее полугода полета до ближайшего туннеля. А тут даже не год. Не два. Восемь лет. Дикая глушь, задница мира. Восемь лет до ближайшего туннеля. Вряд ли сюда залетит хоть кто-то, пусть даже случайно. Только такие же неудачники, как они сами. Чтобы точно так же влипнуть. Восемь лет...

— Тут поблизости есть планетка, 4-прим, уж не знаю, как ее местные называют, — продолжил Питер все тем же жизнерадостным голосом, за который сейчас его хотелось придушить на месте. — Я проверил по маячкам, вроде как входит в официальную трассу. Но если даже и нет, может, кто из аборигенов подтаксует до ближайшего перекрестка или станции...

Элли медленно подняла голову и в упор уставилась на Пита, еще не совсем понимая:

— Станции?

— Ну да, станции гашения. — Питер улыбался светло и безмятежно. — Они их тут всюду понатыкали.

— Кто они?

— Ну... местные же, кто же еще-то?

Элли моргнула.

— Ты хочешь сказать... — она запнулась, моргнула еще раз, потрясла головой, приводя в порядок брызнувшие в разные стороны мысли. Начала заново: — Нет, ты что, на самом деле хочешь сказать, что здесь тоже живут люди?!

— Ну а чего бы им тут не жить-то?

***

Новая Юрюзань Станиславу не понравилась сразу, еще до того, как Теодор умудрился так посадить «Космический Мозгоед» в центральном (и единственном) столичном космопорту, что на штрафы и ремонт поврежденной стыковочной консоли пришлось отдать чуть ли не половину прибыли от последнего рейса. Вернее, чего уж там (Станислав поморщился), будем называть вещи своими именами, корабль пилот умудрился вовсе не посадить, а грохнуть! 

Заскучавшему на спокойной трассе пилоту опять показалось, будто идущий параллельным курсом на посадку старенький орбитальный челнок собирается его подрезать, нацелившись на ту же площадку у самого диспетчерского терминала, которая чем-то приглянулась и самому Теодору. Бедный челнок еле успел увернуться от метнувшегося ему наперерез грузовика, и экипаж «Мозгоеда» наверняка узнал бы о себе много нового — от его пилота, — если бы Теодор предусмотрительно не отключил громкую связь. 

А вот разделительным маячкам и пульту диспетчерской уворачиваться было некуда. Взбесившийся грузовик пер на них, словно носорог в период гона, и передумал буквально в последний момент, вместо бурного и разрушительного для всех окружающих секса решив ограничиться легким и почти целомудренным поцелуем. Всего лишь три смятых в тонкие блинчики маячка и поврежденная с левого края консоль, было бы о чем говорить!

 

Станислав вздохнул и виновато поморщился, вспомнив вытаращенные глаза дежурного диспетчера. Надо отдать мужику должное, в экстремальной ситуации он повел себя как настоящий мужчина. Не заорал, не сиганул из-за пульта, спасая собственную шкуру – врубил на полный защитное поле как самого диспетчерского терминала, так и основного здания космопорта, да еще и успел нажать обе форс-мажорные кнопки — сирены метеоритной опасности и вызова МЧС. Хороший мужик. Дельный. Правильный. Понимающий. Тем стыднее было перед ним извиняться...

Нет, что ни говори, а мерзкое место! Солнце слишком яркое, небо слишком синее, погода слишком безоблачная. И вообще...

Вообще-то Новая Юрюзань относилась к планетам условно земного типа и в здешнем секторе считалась чуть ли не курортом: местную воду вполне можно было пить даже без троекратной фильтрации и перегонки, всего лишь прокипятив, часть местной флоры и фауны вполне годилась в пищу людям, да и земные культуры приживались неплохо, давая по два стабильных урожая в год. Станислав перед посадкой от скуки пролистал не только рекламные буклетики вездесущих шоаррских торговцев (честно предупреждавших, что «облюбознатных мимоходов» на этой гостеприимной планетке ожидает «дикая роскошь и утюг пейзажа больше мяса! Опытный ребенок свежего урожая — пушистое тельце для всех! Ясно. Прочно. Хорошо ничего не ждать!»), но и вполне себе официальный информационный сайт. 

И потому, поймав себя на том, что вот уже минут десять разглядывает один из валявшихся на стойке администратора проспектов и даже умудрился перелистнуть несколько страниц, невидящим взглядам скользя по голографиям местных достопримечательностей, Станислав рассердился. На самого себя, разумеется. На кого же еще! Штраф уплачен, извинения принесены аж по два раза всем пострадавшим физически или морально, и если он не собирается пойти с этими самыми извинениями по третьему кругу, делать ему здесь больше нечего. А значит, он попросту тянет время, отодвигая еще менее приятный разговор. Вернее, разговор, который, как ему кажется, может оказаться не очень приятным и привести к еще менее приятным последствиям. 

А это уж и совсем никуда не годилось! Стыдно даже сказать кому, из-за чего весь сыр-бор — из-за глупого суеверия! Причем суеверия даже не космодесантного (ну или космоторгового, пусть так, у них тоже есть годные), к которым Станислав относился с осторожностью и уважением. А самого что ни на есть замшелого планетарного! Магия чисел, пришедшая из древних сказок, третий раз, мол, самый опасный и сложный, глупости какие! Нет, однозначно не тянет такое на приличное суеверие. Да и первые два раза, если уж на то пошло, все закончилось не так уж и плохо как для самого Станислава, так и для команды в целом. Кое для кого куда хуже оно закончилось. Вот об этом и стоит думать, а не о бабкиных суевериях!

Скафандра для выхода на поверхность Новой Юрюзани не требовалось, и потому Станислав, решительно нахлобучив фуражку по самые брови, не менее решительно шагнул к стеклянным дверям диспетчерского терминала, за которыми располагались капсулы скоростного монорельса. Пять минут — и ты уже в центре столицы... черт, как же ее название? В буклете вроде было, но Станислав не запомнил. Ну и не важно, координаты места встречи сброшены в комм давно, маячок-навигатор включен, заблудиться в чужой столице бравому капитану не грозит.

Выходя через семь минут на центральной площади (вот ведь, и ее названия не запомнил!) новоюрюзаньской столицы, Станислав уже почти окончательно восстановил душевное равновесие. Действительно, нельзя же допустить, чтобы на него влияли какие-то глупые суеверия и какая-то не менее глупая неприязнь? Мало ли, что кому не нравится! Шаг его был тверд, плечи расправлены, на лице – то самое выражение, которое впавший в лирическое настроение Сакаи как-то назвал «непоколебимым безветрием цунаминосного ока тайфуна», а киборги (если бы их кто спросил) поименовали бы проще — типовым выражением за номером два (в обиходе известным как «морда кирпичом»).

И хорошо, что слежки за собой капитан так и не заметил, иначе его душевному равновесию пришлось бы в срочном порядке повторить восстанавливающие процедуры. Да и то не факт бы, что помогло.

***

— Так. Стоп. — Элли с силой потерла лицо руками. Хотелось орать. Но это было бы не по-адмиральски. Хотелось кофе, но для этого пришлось бы вставать с удобного кресла и идти к кофеварке, целых четыре шага, а вот этого как раз не хотелось. — Если ты не врешь... ладно, ладно. Не врешь, верю. Для вранья это звучит слишком бредово. Тогда давай все то же самое, только на унилингве. Безо всех этих твоих цыпочек, чаек, альбатросов и прочего непонятного... курятника.

— А без них не получится. — Любой другой на месте Питера наверняка бы обиделся в ответ на проявленное командиром недоверие. Или хотя бы продемонстрировал, что обиделся. Питер же продолжал улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало. — Чайками местные называют мелких пиратов, таких, не то чтобы очень опасных, а просто любителей поживиться тем, что плохо летит. Наффцы — вовсе не цыпочки, просто их боевой крейсер действительно напоминает цыпленка, пушистенького такого, с двумя черными глазками огромных бортовых пушек в раздвижных полусферах. И пушок — это шипы, очень опасны при таране. Да, наффцы — те еще цыплятки, от них лучше держаться подальше. Но в этот сектор они практически не залетают, не их зона интересов. А альбатросы — это вообще легенда, я действительно зря о них заговорил, ну кто их видел, тех альбатросов?

— Альбатросы, стало быть, легенда. Ага. — Элли запустила пальцы в свои короткие волосы, подергала. — А люди, стало быть, нет? Здесь? Живущие?

— А с чего бы им быть легендой? — пожал плечами Питер. — Живут себе и живут.

Если бы это сказал Киу Те — Элли бы могла не поверить. Киу Те не то чтобы любил приврать, но вполне мог счесть определенную дозу утешительной лжи необходимой временной мерой для восстановления душевного равновесия адмирала. Все-таки Киу был бетанцем. Питер — совсем другое дело. Он не просто не умел врать — он искренне не понимал, зачем это необходимо. 

— И у них есть скачковые корабли?

— А с чего бы у них не быть скачковым кораблям? Что ж они, не люди, что ли?

Не врет. Точно, не врет. Впрочем, какая разница? У них у самих тоже есть вполне себе скачковый «Вортекс», только вот вне ПВ-туннеля двигатель Неклина не более чем груз, пусть и крайне ценный. Но — бесполезный. А до ближайшего туннеля восемь лет на обычном движке. И вряд ли корабли местных дикарей умеют летать быстрее.

— А самый большой прикол, — продолжил Питер, и улыбка его стала шире, — что эти скачковые корабли летают без привязки к туннелям. Представляешь?

— Пит, тебя обманули. — Элли вздохнула.

Зародившаяся было надежда умерла быстрее, чем успела первый раз чирикнуть. И правильно. Так и должно быть с глупыми неуместными надеждами. И не надо надеяться на всякую ненаучную ерунду. Надеяться можно только на себя. Ну и своих дендарийцев, конечно же. Но ни в коем случае не на то, что все обойдется само собой и будет хорошо. Не будет. Майлз никогда не надеялся на чудо, он это чудо делал сам. Собственными руками. Но теперь Майлза тут нет, и чудо придется делать Элли. Придется, да... вот только пусть хотя бы чуть отпустит спина, а то она что-то совсем в разнос пошла, словно старый двигатель. Теперь боль отдавалась в груди при каждом вдохе, и даже дышать стало проблематично. И тем более — говорить, но Питера необходимо убедить трезво взглянуть в глаза реальности. Элли поморщилась, но все же продолжила: 

— Да, я понимаю, что тебе хочется в это поверить, но это чушь.

— Да с чего бы ей быть чушью? – искренне удивился Питер. — Туннелей тут нет, а жить-то как-то надо, вот местные и навострились сами червоточины ковырять. Мелкие, правда, коротенькие и одноразовые, схлопываются сразу после того, как по ним кораблик пройдет. Да и движки тут паршивые, сами после такого прыжка остывают полгода, прежде чем снова прыгнуть смогут. Ну вот аборигены и понатыкали повсюду этих гасилок, чтобы не ждать каждый раз. В чем-то даже удобно. Только мелко.

Элли вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, кто тебе наплел этой чуши, но так не бывает, поверь.

— Бывает. — Питер улыбался. Он не настаивал, просто уточнял, как о чем-то не очень важном. — Ты сама убедишься. Через три дня. Даже меньше уже.

— Почему именно через три дня?

— До ближайшей обитаемой планеты осталось шестьдесят восемь часов лету. Я связался с ними, когда уточнял координаты — у них три космодрома. Два из них в человеческих поселениях, ну или смешанных, я точно не понял, но диспетчером точно был человек. К тому же три космодрома — это очень хороший показатель, не совсем уж глушь какая-нибудь. И кораблей много наверняка, и транзитных, и собственных. Можно будет выбрать подходящий. Может, даже рейс какой удачный подвернется. Так что чего я тебя убеждать буду? Прилетим — сама убедишься. Давай я тебе спину вправлю? А то больно смотреть, как ты мучаешься.

— Постой... — сказала Элли, хмурясь. Она вдруг осознала, что, наверное, умерла. Или сходит с ума. Или уже давно сошла. — Постой... Ты сказал — человеческих поселениях. Человеческих... Это планета, и значит, ты точно имел в виду не квадди. Ведь так, да?

— Ну так.

— А еще ты сказал, что диспетчер там — человек...

— Ну? — Питер выглядел слегка удивленным. — Сказал. И что?

— А что — есть... эм-м-м... альтернатива?

***

Следить за капитаном оказалось вовсе не сложно.

Вопреки опасениям Дэна, Станислав Федотович за всю дорогу от космопорта ни разу не оглянулся. Впрочем, даже если бы и оглянулся, ничего подозрительного бы не увидел, навигатор не стал рисковать и лезть с ним в одну капсулу — там кроме капитана было всего два человека и три шоаррца с клетчатыми котомками. Котомок было по паре на каждого мелкого ксеноса, были они, разумеется, фиолетовыми — и огромными (по крайней мере, по меркам шоаррцев!). Но как и сами их обладатели — пятиглазые, вечно щебечущие и находящиеся в непрерывном движении комья сиреневого меха — чуть выше колена среднего человека. Затеряться среди них оказалось бы сложновато. 

Дэн сел в следующую капсулу, на заднее сиденье, да и там предпочел пригнуться. Теперь от возможного взгляда случайно (или не случайно) обернувшегося капитана его надежно отгораживали не только полупрозрачный колпак самой капсулы, но и мощные спины и широкие мохнатые плечи двух наемников-фреан, рассевшихся на переднем сиденье. Гордые своей мощью фреане не снизошли до того, чтобы заметить присутствие ничтожного хуманса. Вот и славно. Вот и пусть Станислав Федотович, если вдруг обернется, тоже подумает, что в этой капсуле нет никого, кроме фреан.

Предосторожность оказалась излишней, но лучше так, чем наоборот.

Дэн не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Но посоветоваться было не с кем, и он решил, что... ну да, лучше так, чем наоборот. Лучше пусть он сделает глупость, над которой вся команда потом дружно посмеется. Если узнает, конечно. Чем если вдруг на этой почему-то крайне подозрительной и неприятной навигатору планете со Станиславом Федотовичем что-то случится, а Дэн не сможет помочь. Потому что окажется далеко.

Капитан что-то скрывал. И при этом был смущен, раздражен и зол настолько, что даже почти не отреагировал на посадочную выходку Теда. Даже свое коронное и ставшее уже привычным ругательство «М-м-мозгоеды!» — и то не рявкнул. И штраф пошел платить безропотно. И вообще словно бы даже обрадовался возникшей задержке, что было вдвойне подозрительно. Нет, тут что-то было явно не так, и Дэн ничуть не жалел, что решил на всякий случай проследить и обеспечить силовое прикрытие, если таковое понадобится. 

На «Площади Первопоселенцев» Станислав Федотович не стал останавливаться и любоваться красотами, решительным шагом пересек ее по диаметру, не задержавшись ни у одного ларька с сувенирами или пирожками и даже не взглянув на громоздящуюся по центру скульптуру местного новатора: сложное переплетение выгнутых арками и закрученных восьмерками пластобетонных балок, долженствующих обозначать тяжкую борьбу первопоселенцев с местной флорой и фауной (Дэн не был силен в искусстве, но тоже успел пролистать пару буклетиков, и не только шоаррских).

На площади народу было много, встречались и ксеносы – часть пути Дэн проделал так, чтобы между ним и Станиславом Федотовичем находился медленно поспешающий по каким-то своим делам фрисс. Если судить по расцветке и рисунку профессиональных отметин на грудном сегменте — то ли медик, то ли техник. Впрочем, у фриссов трудно отличить одно от другого. К сожалению, дела вели огромного синего слизня не совсем в нужном направлении, и когда расхождение стало критическим, Дэн сменил дислокацию, перейдя под прикрытие череды ларьков фаст-фуда для разных рас. И успел заметить, что как раз достигший края площади капитан сворачивает в небольшую боковую улочку. Потерять капитана Дэн не боялся, но и выпускать из вида не хотел — вдруг помощь понадобится тому именно сейчас?

Теперь можно было не скрываться, и Дэн одним рывком преодолел остававшиеся до углового здания тридцать девять метров. Хорошо еще, что догадался притормозить и не вылетел за угол на всей скорости, а лишь осторожно высунулся на разведку — ну мало ли? Вдруг именно в этот момент Станиславу Федотовичу зачем-то приспичит обернуться?

Высунулся — и тут же отдернул голову обратно.

Нет, капитан вовсе не оглядывался. Он был всецело поглощен совершенно другим занятием, хотя и не отошел от угла далеко — в каких-то двенадцати метрах, под зонтиком уличного кафе, у крайнего столика, за которым уже сидел единственный посетитель. Не человек, альфианин. Вернее — альфианка. Особь среднерепродуктивного возраста, относящаяся к категории знакомых, подкатегория клиенты, пометка — дружественные. Личностный идентификатор — Аайда. И именно общением с нею Станислав Федотович и был увлечен так, что не замечал ничего вокруг — отодвигал стул, стараясь при этом еще и покаянно разводить руками, улыбался, пожимал плечами и что-то говорил. Несмотря на царивший на площади гвалт и довольно громкую музыку, Дэну удалось расслышать:

— ... можно сказать, почти... вы же знаете Теодора... да, конечно, никаких особых...

Выглядывать за угол снова или даже просто пытаться подслушать дальше Дэн не стал. Не счел рациональным — ведь загадка смущения и скрытности капитана благополучно разрешилась. Никакой опасности. Никаких намечающихся неприятностей — просто странные человеческие (и не очень человеческие) ритуалы. Станислав Федотович, конечно, не Тед, но что-то подсказывало навигатору, что он точно так же не обрадовался бы предложенной в такой ситуации помощи. Лучше уйти. Пока не заметили. А странное неприятное ощущение и избыточный прилив крови к верхним слоям эпидермиса шейно-лицевой зоны можно игнорировать как не несущие угрозы жизнедеятельности. Впрочем, поверхностные капилляры все равно лучше пережать. Все ведь в полном порядке. Никакой опасности. Просто странности взаимодействия обладателей разного набора хромосом — и, наверное, для этих странностей не обязательно, чтобы оба взаимодействующих были людьми. Эту мысль следовало проанализировать — пожалуй, самая важная из полученной сегодня информации.

Дэн наверняка изменил бы свое мнение, если бы задержался и послушал еще хотя бы пять минут. Но он уже быстрым скользящим шагом пересекал площадь в обратном направлении, стремясь вернуться на борт «Космического Мозгоеда» раньше, чем там обнаружится его отсутствие.

 

***

Люди здесь действительно жили. И даже летали. Мимо.

И не только люди...

Нет, ну можно было, конечно, продолжать пытаться списывать все на чей-то дешевый розыгрыш... Ладно, ладно! Дорогой розыгрыш. Показания радаров подделать не так уж трудно (понять бы еще зачем?! Но — ладно). Но если четыре разных мимо пролетевших корабля — тоже подделка, то их надо было все-таки худо-бедно отрисовать-спроецировать. Как и беседу с одним скучающим то ли пилотом, то ли капитаном — остальные ограничились стандартным обменом пакетами данных, что-то вроде формального приветствия, если нет ни времени, ни желания общаться ближе. Но бритва Оккама безжалостно отшинковывала от подобных попыток один ломтик за другим. Ломтики были тоненькие, но двигалась бритва быстро, и от первоначальной уверенности давно уже осталась жалкая кочерыжка.

Когда утром третьего дня, уже почти на подлете к орбите, появился пятый корабль и целенаправленно притормозил рядом с «Вортексом», чтобы его пилот (капитан?) мог спокойно пообщаться с коллегой, Элли решила, что розыгрыш, если бы он имел место быть, можно было бы с уверенностью отнести к категории дьявольски дорогих. 

Существо на экране выглядело до чертиков реалистичным. И жутким. Кошмарная морда, вся заросшая неровной и похожей на полупрозрачную сиреневую плесень шерстью. Огромная хищно оскаленная пасть, полная острых треугольных зубов. Находящиеся в непрестанном движении уши, больше всего напоминающие крылья летучих мышей. Жуткий то ли рев, то ли скрежет из динамика — транслятор почему-то завис и отказывался переводить это, даже если оно и было осмысленной речью. И глаза — круглые, черные, непрестанно и несинхронно помаргивающие. Эти глаза поразили Элли более всего. Их было пять.

С этой тварью Питер сам не захотел разговаривать — замахал руками перед экраном, заскрежетал в ответ. Похоже, это все-таки было чем-то сродни вразумительной речи — ибо обладатель пасти Питера отлично понял. Обиженно тявкнул, перестал скрежетать и оборвал связь. Крохотный кораблик — а теперь Элли видела, что он действительно кроха, мог бы целиком поместиться в двигательном отсеке «Вортекса» — мигнул габаритами, заложил крутой вираж и унесся прочь.

Питер хихикнул, сдвигая пилотский шлем еще дальше на затылок (он сидел в полуготовности, без полного подключения к корабельным системам, но частично сканируя окружающее пространство и через них), и обернулся. И сразу же оборвал хихиканье, только сейчас заметив стоящую у входа в рубку Элли. Передернул плечами, словно бы извиняясь. Поспешил объяснить, хотя Элли его ни о чем не спрашивала:

— Не обращай внимания, местные коммивояжеры. — Выглядел он при этом как-то странно. Словно бы смущенным. — Если их сразу не шугануть — потом проходу не будет. А тебе лучше пристегнуться, у нас через полчаса посадка, диспетчер только что прислал подтверждение.

Элли неторопливо прошла к своему креслу, рассматривая подчиненного вдумчиво и с интересом, от которого тот занервничал еще сильнее.

— Интересно... — протянула она, усаживаясь, но не спуская взгляда с пилота. — И откуда ты так хорошо знаешь диалекты диких тварей из дикого космоса? А, Пит? Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь рассказать своему адмиралу? — И тут до нее дошла вторая часть услышанного. — Постой... Ты сказал посадка? Какая посадка?! У них что — нет орбитальных гостиниц?!

— Не-а! — выдохнул Питер с явным облегчением и все еще некоторой опаской. Но Элли уже забыла, о чем только что хотела спросить, переключившись на более насущную проблему.

— Дикость какая! Как же тут люди-то живут?!

— А чего бы им не жить?

Нет, пожалуй, версию с розыгрышем стоит признать несостоятельной. И не только из-за высокой себестоимости, но и из-за невозможности придумать достойной причины для такой многоплановой и затратной мистификации. Мысль о собственном сумасшествии (или даже смерти) казалась более здравой и достоверной, но непродуктивной. Если она умерла или пускает слюнные пузыри в палате с мягкими стенами, что-либо предпринимать нет ни малейшего смысла. А сложить лапки и булькнуть тритоном на дно кастрюльки — нет, такой выход не для Элли!

Оставалось признать этот перевернувшийся мир как данность и хвататься обеими руками за предоставленный шанс. Как только он появится. А размышлять о его достоверности или недостоверности (а также и благодарить за него судьбу) можно будет как-нибудь и потом, когда выдастся свободная минутка.

Продолжая фыркать (ну не опускаться же до бурчания!), Элли устроилась в кресле: свежевправленной спиной лучше действительно не рисковать. Два оставшихся кресла были пусты. Интересно, преданность Киу интересам опекаемого объекта дошла до ночевок в одной каюте (читай — в одной постели) — или пока он охраняет посла из своей? Впрочем, нет. 

Неинтересно.

— Ну и чего ты тянешь?

— А чего бы мне торопиться? В очереди торопиться глупо.

— Какай очереди? Ты сейчас о чем?!

— Об очереди. Обыкновенной, на посадку. Вон видишь, мигает? Сейчас его очередь. Да ты не волнуйся, перед нами только двое... О! Уже один.

— Как они здесь вообще живут?!

— А чего бы им не жить? Нормальная очередь, небольшая совсем... О! Уже наша.

И Питер надвинул шлем, отключаясь полностью. Вернее — подключаясь.

Элли привела кресло в горизонтальное положение и закрыла глаза. Помочь она ничем не могла, оставалось хотя бы не мешать. Впрочем, помешать вошедшему в полный контакт с кораблем пилоту можно было единственным способом — содрать с него шлем, разрывая соединения. Конечно, простая посадка — не пятимерная математика прыжка через червоточину, ее можно осуществить и вручную, но зачем, если Питеру больше нравится так?

***

Жуткая какофония из десятка самых разных мелодий, на площади просто оглушительная, здесь воспринималась отдаленным и даже приятным фоном. Да и кофе со льдом в этом кафе тоже был неплох — во всяком случае, он действительно был со льдом, что по такой жаре искупало металлический привкус и зеленоватый цвет.

Станислав вынул ложечкой со дна последний прозрачный кубик, кинул в рот, покатал на языке, наслаждаясь холодом. Разгрыз. Мисочка перед Аайдой была пуста, и капитана это радовало: видеть, как питается альфианский симбионт (а главное — как альфианка его отрыгивает или заглатывает обратно) не хотелось совершенно. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Остро. До дрожи.

Молчание затягивалось.

— Но почему именно мы? — наконец спросил Станислав тоскливо, понимая уже, что отказаться не получится, да и просто как-то невежливо.

— Ну, Ста-ас! — мурлыкнула Аайда, поводя плечами, отчего все четыре ее груди слегка качнулись, наводя Станислава на не совсем подходящие ситуации мысли. — Ну вы сами подумайте, Ста-ас: кто еще, кроме вас, сможет с этим справиться?

***

Мир, которого нет.

Ну да, ну да. Попробуй в него не поверь, когда вот он, перед глазами...

Мир, которого просто не может существовать. По определению. По законам исторического развития. По законам природы, в конце концов! Да просто потому, что не может такого быть, не может — и все.

Человеческая цивилизация способна нормально развиваться и сохранять себя именно как цивилизация лишь вблизи от путей перемещения. Тропки в лесу или сельве, караванные тракты, скоростные трассы и сабвеи, паутина орбитальных лифтов, ПВ-туннели — это все дороги, и вдали от них жизнь невозможна. Это аксиома.

Да и как может быть иначе? В одиночку не выжить ни одной самой развитой планете. А без туннелей нет связи, нет торговли, нет обмена информацией. По сути — нет жизни в ее нормальном понимании. Вспомнить хотя бы жуткую судьбу затерянных колоний, ведущие к которым туннели по тем или иным причинам вдруг схлопывались! Такое с туннелями случалось. Иногда навсегда, иногда на время. И планета оставалась в изоляции. А когда через несколько сотен лет туннель начинал работать в нормальном режиме и колонию заново обнаруживали, ее население оказывалось сильно деградировавшим и одичавшим. Всегда. Это аксиома. На маленьких разрозненных комочках грязи могут выжить лишь дикари, и неважно, где именно разбросаны эти комочки, — в мокром и соленом океане, только кажущемся бескрайним и безграничном, или в действительно бескрайнем и безграничном космосе.

Планеты — те же комочки грязи, они не для нормальных людей. Тем более планеты, находящиеся в изоляции. А что может быть большей изоляцией, чем вот такая глушь? Человек рожден для космоса, а на планетах обитают лишь тупые неудачники, не сумевшие или не додумавшиеся оттуда выбраться. Ну... ладно, ладно — за редким исключением. Но редкие исключения лишь подтверждают общее правило! К тому же Барраяру все-таки повезло — он был в изоляции не так уж и долго. Впрочем, если вспомнить жутенькие рассказы Майлза о его собственном детстве — все эти средневековые суеверия и чуть ли не ритуальные убийства мутантов или тех, кто хотя бы чуть-чуть на них похож... Бр-р-р! Одно слово — планетники.

Человек далеко не случайно с самого начала времен всегда мечтал оторваться от земли и улететь: понимал, как это вредно для психики — жить на дне гравитационного колодца. Может быть, не мог объяснить даже самому себе при помощи доводов логики и разума, но чувствовал, вот и рвался. Сначала в небо, потом в космос. Подальше от грязи.

А в диком космосе, если верить Питеру, орбитальных поселений нет вообще. Только крохотные станции гашения, словно заправки на Старой Земле, или шахтерские поселки на астероидах. Кошмар какой...

Элли смотрела в окно, по которому бежали юркие капли, догоняя друг друга. В любое другое время падающая с неба пресная вода (вот просто так падающая, безлимитно!) ее бы зачаровала или даже восхитила, но сейчас это было лишь очередным доказательством убогости и дикости этой глуши. где нет даже примитивных климатических установок или хотя бы силового купола над приличной гостиницей. А «Неизвестная звезда» была самой приличной в этом занюханном городишке, Питер это выяснил сам, не поверив на слово сонному диспетчеру космопорта — Элли не хотела рисковать дипломатическим скандалом. Если вдруг чертову послу придет в его чертову голову, что на его удобствах пытаются сэкономить... Нет уж! Номер класса ультра-комфорт, все как положено. Не ее беда, что в этой убогой глуши представления о комфорте тоже весьма убогие — радуйтесь, что в сортир не надо бегать на улицу и из крана временами течет относительно горячая вода.

Номер люкс. Шесть комнат на четверых — Лаудерс, как истинный механик, отказался покидать «Вортекс» без капитального техосмотра. Посол забился в самую дальнюю угловую комнату и, если судить по звукам, забаррикадировался изнутри, Киу придвинул кресло к единственной ведущей туда двери и занял пост, а Элли осталась в гостиной, куда вела входная дверь с центральной лестницы — ждать отправленного на разведку Питера. 

Люкс занимал всю левую половину третьего этажа. Всего этажей в гостинице четыре (четыре!!! всего!), и таких домов в этой Зарянке двенадцать на дюжину. Лифта нет, ультразвукового и ионного душа нет, только водяной. Зато безлимитный, и есть даже такая роскошь, как нечто вроде маленького бассейна, хотя и без гидромассажа. Ну или Элли просто так и не сумела найти, как и где он включается. И вместо сушилок — полотенца, дикость махровая!

Связи с цивилизованным космосом тоже нет, это Элли проверила первым делом — только убогая местная локалка. Хорошо хоть стоит она сущие гроши, болтай хоть целыми днями, было бы с кем. Впрочем, дешевизной тут поражало буквально все, вот этот номер, к примеру, стоил дешевле, чем аренда будочки для хомячка на станции Клайн, и это при том, что родина Элли не отличалась особой дороговизной. Но местный аналог банкомата-обменника...

Элли содрогнулась, вспоминая огромную мохнатую тушу — на этот раз хотя бы не сиреневую, но обладающую не меньшим количеством зубов. Глаз, кажется, было все-таки два, хотя рассматривать слишком пристально она не стала — Питер сказал ни в коем случае не заговаривать при этой твари только про уши, но мало ли? Может, к другим частям тела у этого монстра тоже излишне трепетное отношение, не позволяющее упоминания их существами иной расы?

Иной расы... Над этим тоже стоило подумать.

— Да все всё знают. — Питер пожал плечами, пряча глаза.

И Элли снова подумала, что надо бы уточнить, а откуда все это знает сам пилот? Но потом, когда будет более удобное время.

— Ну в смысле, — торопливо продолжил Питер, словно стремясь не дать своему адмиралу этого времени, — кому надо, те знают, а остальных-то зачем пугать? Ты еще не всех видела, есть вообще жуткие монстры. Не дай бог приснится такое — можно и не проснуться! Но есть и симпатичные, — голос его стал мечтательным, — такие, знаешь... Только лысые, и словно бы татуированные от пяток до макушки. Но во всем остальном очень даже. — Питер обрисовал волнистой линией вполне соблазнительный с точки зрения мужчины силуэт, а потом сделал растопыренными пальцами хватательные движения. Но почему-то дважды и на разном уровне. Словно у ощупываемой им невидимой женщины было две пары грудей.

— Просто это никому не интересно, понимаешь? Они стараются держаться подальше от цивилизованных мест, а мы не лезем своими эскадрами в дикий космос. Да и зачем?

Действительно — зачем?

Элли стояла у окна, но залитой дождем улицы за ним не видела — перед ее глазами была чернота, усеянная редкими искрами. Каждая искорка — целый мир, звезды, планеты, станции, корабли, запутанный клубок сложнейшей инфраструктуры, постепенно разросшейся вокруг того или иного выхода ПВ-туннеля. Один прыжок — и ты на другом конце галактики, и там вокруг тебя снова звезды, планеты, станции, корабли. 

И неважно, сколько световых лет отделяет один конец туннеля от другого — для путешественника важен лишь сам прыжок (а он мгновенен для любого, кроме пилота) и недолгий путь от одного туннеля до другого. И не важно, каково на самом деле расстояние до цели — важно лишь сколько прыжков тебе предстоит совершить и через сколько туннелей пройти. Ну и полеты от одного выхода до другого, конечно же — но они редко занимают более нескольких дней. Пространство между близкими туннелями только кажется пустым, на самом деле оно тоже освоено и облетано вдоль и поперек, поскольку это та самая обжитая территория вокруг точек входа и выхода. Весь огромный цивилизованный мир на самом деле — всего лишь крохотные островки вокруг узловых станций. Крохотные искорки.

А между ними — пустота.

Огромная, черная, холодная, неизведанная и никому не интересная. По умолчанию считаемая всеми цивилизованными людьми безжизненной и необитаемой. Она не вызывает интереса ни у кого из обитателей цивилизованного мира, она им попросту не нужна, эта пустота, ее просто не берут в расчет. Забывая, насколько она огромна. Забывая, что она существует. Вообще — забывая.

Элли поежилась.

В общем-то совершенно логично и естественно — к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Так и живущие около точек входа-выхода люди быстро привыкли к большим скоростям и обусловленными ими удобствами. И к тому, что между этими точками только черная пустота, дикий космос и полное отсутствие жизни. Во всяком случае — более или менее разумной. Да и какая там может быть жизнь, вдали от цивилизации?..

Над улицей пролетел флайер — низко, почти на пределе разрешенной высоты, мазанув носовыми прожекторами по гостинице. Элли сощурилась — она и не заметила, что уже вечер и за окнами почти стемнело. Где же шляется Питер, давно уже должен был вернуться. Простейшее задание — прогуляться до космопорта и узнать о ближайшем рейсе в направлении любого из шести ближайших туннелей. Любого, не важно. Ну или договориться с каким-нибудь частником, если не будет рейсов. Неужели такое сложное дело? Надо было самой с ним пойти. Самой, да? И оставить драгоценную тушку посла на одного Киу? Хоть разорвись... И как, спрашивается, Майлзу удавалось сделать так, чтобы все его поручения выполнялись точно и в срок? Наверняка тут не обошлось без какой-то средневековой барраярской магии... Что же могло случиться у Питера? Или, наоборот, не случиться...

Элли сгрызла ногти на левой руке до основания, когда наконец по лестнице простучали знакомые торопливые шаги и в номер ввалился пилот, на ходу освобождаясь от мокрого плаща, с которого текло чуть ли не ручьем. Сразу включил потолочную панель (здесь не работало голосовое управление и надо было вручную нажимать на маленький рычажок), заулыбался, кивая еще и порога и всем своим видом спеша сообщить, что миссия завершилась удачно.

— Отличная новость, Элли! — Питер бухнул на стол сумку и начал выгружать из нее странно пахнущие коробочки, некоторые даже вроде бы горячие. — Нам жутко повезло! Рейсовые тут довольно редко, но как раз завтра будет один, почти до Веги, представь, как удачно получилось! И я как раз купил на него последние билеты. 

Вега. Это действительно удачно. Там оживленный перекресток и до Афона всего два прыжка. Слишком удачно, чтобы тут не оказалось подвоха. Элли скептически хмыкнула и уточнила осторожно:

— И сколько твой лайнер будет чапать на своих маневровых до этой Веги? 

Очень хотелось надеяться. Очень. Уцелевшие ногти правой руки впились в ладонь, но голос не подвел, остался спокойным. И лицо. Удача не любит излишне торопливых и радующихся раньше времени, ее легко спугнуть.

— Полгода. — Питер пожал плечами. Вздохнул: — Конечно, дольше, чем было бы напрямую, но ненамного, крюк он делает небольшой и имеет собственную гасилку, что тоже плюс, не надо ждать в очередях у станций. Так что если бы на каком частнике и сэкономили — то не больше месяца. Зато риску на порядок больше — пираты как раз частников и караулят.

— Полгода... — Элли осторожно выдохнула и позволила себе скупо улыбнуться, хотя внутри у нее все вопило от восторга и бегало кругами по стенам и потолку. — Полгода — это хорошо. Мы, похоже, имеем неслабый шанс уложиться в отведенные сроки.

Питер виновато вздохнул и отвел взгляд. Переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул еще раз и наконец выдавил:

— Тут такое дело... Элли, понимаешь, это была хорошая новость. Но есть еще и плохая. И она в том, что билетов было только четыре.

 

***

Местное время 16:34. Поставленная задача: функционирование системы в охранном режиме удаленного доступа и проведение автономного анализа ситуации. Цель: наработка самостоятельных наиболее адекватных способов и приемов реагирования в нестандартной ситуации. Приступить к исполнению? Да/Нет. Да.

Автоматическое сканирование местности завершено. Основной объект в норме. Дополнительный объект в норме. Обнаружено сближение объектов. Уровень опасности: низкий, с устойчивой тенденцией к возрастанию. Принять данные предварительного анализа? Да/Нет/Напомнить позже. Да.

Киборг чуть повернул голову, подключая к процессору теперь и зрение, а не только сенсорные датчики. Несмотря на жаркий солнечный день (температура воздуха 32,4, температура воды в прибрежной зоне 21,3, ветер юго-восточный, 0,3 м/сек, солнечная радиация в верхних границах нормы для неадаптированного человеческого организма, не рекомендуется пребывание на открытом солнце более полутора часов без нанесения на кожу защитного покрытия) маленький каменистый пляжик был почти пуст. Одна пляжная сумка, один небрежно брошенный на валун сарафан, одна одноразовая туристическая пенка (пустой баллончик из-под нее рядом, один), одно полотенце, на нем один баллончик с защитным кремом и одна сумочка категории «косметичка». Рядом босоножки. Две.

Два объекта-человека. ХХ и ХУ хромосомного типа.

Один до недавнего времени лежал на пенке, а сейчас сидит, пшикая на тело кремом из баллончика — очевидно, тоже помнит о необходимости защитного покрытия. Особь ХХ, среднего репродуктивного возраста. Волосяное покрытие головы с минимальным содержанием меланина, физические параметры стандартные (тут киборг чуть дернул бровью и дотошно уточнил – местами крупнее стандартных. На два с половиной размера, почему-то для людей это очень важно, лучше отметить). Анализ завершен. Девушка. Блондинка.

ХУ стоял у самого края пляжа, прячась за камнем. Наблюдая за первой особью и оставаясь при этом невидимым для нее. Но не для киборга. Охранная программа выбрала лучшую из возможных позиций — сверху, над самым обрывом, отсюда просматривался не только сам пляжик, но и все подходы к нему, да и воду вглубь сканировать куда проще. И куда меньше вероятность того, что охраняемый объект или предполагаемая угроза обнаружат охранника на фоне ослепительного неба (киборг на собственном опыте знал, что люди непредсказуемы и иногда наличие охраны страшно возмущает даже сами охраняемые объекты). А шесть метров по вертикальной скале — ерунда для оснащенного имплантатами тела, если вдруг что.

ХУ стоял за камнем 18 минут 42 секунды. В обычном спектре он казался почти черным на фоне белых камней, в инфракрасном — сиял куда ярче принимающей солнечные ванны блондинки. Разгорячен. Напряжен. За время наблюдения успел раздеться до трусов и кроссовок, но все равно потеет, уровень адреналина и тестостерона в крови неуклонно растет по экспоненте, но критического значения пока не достиг, а значит — нет и повода для вмешательства.

Пока человек оставался за камнем, киборг наблюдал за ним лишь самым краем процессора, затрачивая на это менее трех процентов оперативной памяти. Но теперь ситуация изменилась.

Местное время 16:35. Объект ХY покинул укрытие и двинулся к объекту ХХ. Медленно и осторожно, стремясь как можно дольше оставаться незамеченным. Объект ХY приближается к объекту ХХ со спины, оставаясь вне зоны его сканирования. Объекты сближаются, вероятное время столкновения 16:39. Ситуация изменилась и требует комплексного анализа. Задействовать дополнительные мощности? Да/Нет? Да.

Покрытие зоны — камни. Размер. Состав. Плотность. Фактура поверхности. Спектральный анализ. Уровень возможной обоюдной деформации при столкновении с разными частями человеческого тела — 1/47 не в пользу последнего. Возможность использования в качестве оружия — 89%. Степень опасности для жизни — 62%. В защитном креме, которым натерлась блондинка — высокое содержание жира. Возможная вероятность случайной травмы — 27 %. Кроссовки. Босые ноги. Соотношение мышечных масс — один к трем. Но — алые накладные ногти, керамопласт повышенной прочности. Уровень опасности — 38%. Уровень агрессии — верхняя граница нормы. Уровень опасности ситуации в целом…

Киборг скосил глаза на ухмыляющегося напарника. Старшего. Опытного. Имеющего право отдавать приказы и принимать решения. Сегодня киборг не был старшим в паре, а значит — не мог и начать действовать без приказа. Старший все видел. Но молчал. Лишь ухмылялся и скептически заламывал рассеченную белой ниткой шрама левую бровь, посматривая то на пляж, то на киборга. А значит — и поводов для вмешательства нет.

Нет?

Да/Нет?

Напомнить позже?

С пляжа раздался пронзительный женский визг — объект ХХ обнаружил присутствие в опасной близости от своего месторасположения объекта ХY и счел его намерения однозначно недружелюбными. Объект ХY взревел, подтверждая высокую достоверность подобной оценки, и одним гигантским прыжком преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Навалился на блондинку, пытаясь придавить ее собственным весом к пенке (соотношение 1/1,9, вероятность успеха 44%... поправка — с учетом крема вероятность успеха менее 14%). Блондинка вывернулась и бросилась бежать вдоль линии прибоя, продолжая издавать вибрирующие прерывистые звуки высокого регистра.

Киборг напрягся: уровень агрессии вышел за верхние границы нормы, а значит…

— Поправка: уровень агрессии для заданной ситуации в пределах нормы. Не отвлекайся, Ланс! Твой ход.

Ланс моргнул. Блондинка успела отбежать уже довольно далеко, черноволосый смуглый преследователь не отставал, расстояние между ними сокращалось медленно, но неуклонно. Если что-то случится — даже вошедшему в боевой режим киборгу потребуется не менее десяти секунд, чтобы догнать и вмешаться, а десять секунд — это иногда слишком много… уже двенадцать… пятнадцать…

Боевой режим? Да/Нет? Нет.

Старший в паре Дэн. Дэн опытный. Ему виднее.

— Разрешение на безлимитные по качеству и количеству вопросы остается функциональным?

— Да.

Странно. Ответ короткий и положительный. Тогда почему Дэн смотрит так, словно Ланс сделал что-то неверно? Отменить запрос? Да/Нет? 

Нет. Проанализировать позже.

— Тогда… я прошу уточнить параметры заданной ситуации, при которых подобный уровень агрессии считается допустимым и не требующим немедленного вмешательства.

Смотреть глаза в глаза очень трудно. Но старший настаивал. Не старший, Дэн, на этом он тоже настаивал. Вот Ланс и смотрел, мониторя охраняемый объект периферийным зрением.

Мужчина догнал блондинку на дальнем краю пляжа (восемнадцать секунд в боевом режиме, можно уложиться в тринадцать, но потом потребуется регенерация порванных мышц). Попытался схватить. Жертва снова взвизгнула, вывернулась (хороший крем, долго не впитывается) и бросилась бежать в обратную сторону. Мужчина выждал полторы секунды и возобновил преследование. Отсчет пошел в обратную сторону. Пятнадцать секунд… двенадцать… десять…

— Ролевая игра. — Дэн ухмыльнулся. — Предкоитальная. Наш Тэдди развлекается со своей новой подружкой. Ланс, ты уровень чего отслеживаешь? Адреналиновую группу? Проверь их спектры на серотонин, дофамин и эндорфины. А также просчитай скорости перемещения обоих объектов и сравни с их оптимальными параметрами. Может, это тебя успокоит.

— А должно? — Ланс моргнул снова.

— Ну да. Скорость убегания жертвы более чем в два раза ниже предельных возможностей для ее фенотипа. Частичное снижение можно было бы объяснить парализующим действием страха или усталостью, но не в два же раза. К тому же они люди, а у людей гормоны не врут. Им это нравится. 

Ланс отнюдь не выглядел успокоенным, хотя не мог не видеть, что парочке на пляже игра действительно доставляет удовольствие. Мужчина опять догнал женщину, бросился на нее с преувеличенно грозным рычанием, фальшивым на 98%. Женщина снова взвизгнула — и на сей раз ее возмущение было почти неподдельным — 66% искренности, даже Дэн заинтересовался и бросил быстрый взгляд. Хмыкнул, тут же успокаиваясь и отворачиваясь. Мужчина с победным воплем отпрыгнул от жертвы и бросился бежать, размахивая над головой, словно флагом, сорванным трофеем — верхней частью ее купальника. Женщина с возмущенными криками припустила за ним. 

Странно, но Ланс, вместо того чтобы успокоиться, напрягся еще больше. Если минуту назад он выглядел почти несчастным и растерянным, то сейчас скорее отстраненным. И, похоже, вошел в режим охраны хозяина куда глубже, усилив ситуацию до экстремальной. У Дэна аж лоб зачесался, как захотелось использовать прямой ментальный поводок, — не только чтобы понять, в чем же мелкий видит проблему, но и одернуть вовремя, если потребуется. Удержался, хотя и с трудом. Вениамин Игнатьевич настоятельно просил как можно больше разговаривать с Лансом вслух, без этого-де развитие его коммуникативно-социальных навыков может затянуться на долгие годы. Всех просил — но многозначительнее всего поглядывал при этом на Дэна, намекая, что киборг киборгу друг, товарищ и… ну да, киборг.

Впрочем, просьба корабельного доктора была не единственной причиной — просто Дэн отлично помнил, сколько сам он в возрасте Ланса тратил сил и энергии на уклонение от поводков, и с какой маниакальной настойчивостью это делал. Нет, порвать не удавалось, в «DEX-компани» работали специалисты высокого класса и прошивали намертво, но измочалить, растянуть, обойти…

Ланс был другим. Если не удавалось сразу отказаться и настоять на своем отказе, более он не сопротивлялся, даже и не пытаясь обмануть, уклониться или обойти. Но каждый раз при взятии на поводок выглядел словно вздернутый за шкирку котенок — то есть донельзя беспомощным и несчастным. И как ему только выжить удалось, с таким-то характером?! Он же вообще не умеет притворяться! Не лицо, а незапароленный файл в общедоступной кодировке.

— Дэн! — Вот и сейчас вовсе не надо было быть киборгом, чтобы уловить в голосе Ланса нарастающую панику. — Дэн, ты уверен, что мы точно не должны вмешаться?

Дэн скептически глянул в сторону пляжа, хотя и так знал, что там происходит — блондинка догнала мужчину и теперь прыгала вокруг. Молотя маленькими кулачками по его мускулистому торсу и пытаясь дотянуться до похищенной детали одежды, которой он победно размахивал над головой. Тэд, если судить по гормональному фону и кое-каким физиологическим реакциям, сложившейся во время игры ситуацией был более чем доволен — и своей однозначной победой, и ответными действиями блондинки. С особенным одобрением наблюдал он за ритмичным подпрыгиванием ее крупноразмерных верхних параметров, лишенных сдерживающего фактора лифчика. По его самодовольному лицу было видно, что ради такого зрелища он готов вытерпеть куда более неприятные штуки, чем легкий массаж от кулачков частично разоблаченной подружки. Шанса отвоевать трофей обратно у блондинки не было ни малейшего, и не только из-за разницы в росте, но и из-за неравноценности мотиваций.

—Нет. В смысле — уверен, что не должны. Ланс, в чем дело?

— Она может его повредить! Вероятность ненулевая.

— Тебя так беспокоят эти три с половиной процента? — успел хмыкнуть Дэн, прежде чем до него дошел истинный смысл фразы. — Ланс! Ты что, все это время переживал из-за Тэда?!

Ланс моргнул третий раз. Реакция штатная, но что-то зачастил он с обновлениями интерфейсной странички.

— Ну да. А за кого же еще? Остальные же на корабле остались.

— Я думал — ты боишься за девушку.

— Зачем? — теперь удивленным выглядел Ланс. — Она ведь не с нашего корабля.

***

Сегодня Валлиот встретил дьявола во плоти.

Валлиот Райс, первый и пока еще секретный, но уже вполне официальный и наделенный всеми необходимыми полномочиями посол благословенного Отцами-Основателями Афона во внешнем мире, лидер «Партии Заботы о Будущем», во время последних выборов наконец-то получившей большинство в Демографическом Совете, пока еще бездетный, но только потому, что перечисляет все свои социальные накопления в фонд развития репликаторных центров, никогда не считал себя особо набожным человеком и «...безжалостно высмеивал замшелых и устремленных лишь в прошлое ортодоксов при каждом удобном случае со всей убийственной силой присущего ему юмора, острого, тонкого и беспощадного». Во всяком случае, так писали о нем в «Афонском вестнике». Ну действительно, кто же в наше просвещенное время может всерьез поверить в подобную чушь, которой разве что маленьких детишек пугать...

— ...Зубы разожми! Да, всунь между ними вот это... Давай его на скамейку... Черт! У тебя аптечка далеко? Тогда лучше мою, она сверху в сумке... 

«...И ужасна Дьявол во плоти своей, и многолика, и вездесуща, и нет от нее спасения тому, кто духом не тверд; ибо только притворяется она слабой, чтобы войти в доверие к человеку и погубить его силой дьявольской, потому как нет и не может быть для нее большей радости, чем подчинить себе человека и погубить его...»

— ...Там должен быть инъектор... Голову держи! Держи, твою мать!..

«...И раздвоенными копытами кончаются ноги ее, а руки — когтями острыми и окровавленными, и обведены синим глаза ее, коими рыщет она в поисках жертв своих, и окровавлен рот ее, коим она жертвы те пожирает без жалости...»

— ...Да, давай сюда! Держи его за плечи... да, так... Крепче! Надеюсь, у него нет аллергии на релиум...

«...и все тело ее — один большой сачок, коим уловляет она неокрепшие души, неспособные защитить себя силою собственной веры...»

— ...Расстегни ему воротник... я не могу, у меня руки заняты!..

А еще говорили, что если Дьявол навалится на тебя, то ты не сможешь дышать. И Валлиот считал это еще одним иносказанием, понятым неверно и слишком буквально недалекими предками. И, похоже, в этом он ошибался точно так же, как и во всем прочем...

— ...Дыши, зараза! Дыши!.. 

Толчок в грудь. Еще раз. И снова. Про Дьявола, конечно, говорили, что она наваливается на грудь поддавшегося ей человека и закрывает ему рот своим окровавленным ртом, не давая дышать. Но никто никогда не говорил, что она у жертвы на груди еще и прыгает. Валлиот закашлялся и со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух. И еще раз. И снова.

— Вот и молодец...

Голос был знакомым. И... дьявольским.

Валлиот судорожно забарахтался, молотя руками воздух, сумел оттолкнуться от чего-то и сел, вжавшись спиной в твердое и ребристое (позже оказавшееся спинкой парковой скамейки, набранной из деревянных жердочек), в ужасе распахнул глаза и уставился на... адмирала Куинн. Пугающую, агрессивную, с перекошенным злобным лицом настоящей женщины. К тому же близко — так страшно близко! Почти вплотную, почти нависая, почти касаясь. Огромная, словно стена. Закрывая собою солнце и отгораживая от Валлиота весь мир. А за ней маячили оба встревоженных охранника-человека. Далеко — слишком далеко, за ее плечами, словно в другой галактике.

Валлиот всхлипнул и обмяк, зажмурившись от облегчения — не Дьявол. Всего лишь адмирал Куинн. Женщина. Всего лишь женщина.

 

— Ладно, ребята, — Элли попятилась, бочком просачиваясь между Питером и Киу. — Вы его тут успокойте, а я отойду, чтобы не мешать. Только вы побыстрее, ладно? Нам нельзя опаздывать.

Она отошла по усыпанной разноцветным гравием дорожке метров на пять и остановилась у клумбы, нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка по каменному бордюру. Она не видела, с каким ужасом и отчаяньем смотрел ей вслед Валлиот. А если бы и видела — поняла бы неправильно. И, наверное, отошла бы еще дальше.

 

Валлиот смотрел, как уходит адмирал Куинн, его единственная надежная защита. Та, которая смогла прогнать Дьявола. И пусть она не была человеком, но она прогнала Дьявола! Двое охранников, что сейчас помогали ему встать и привести в порядок одежду, были людьми, да, но они ничего не смогли сделать. Просто стояли и смотрели. Как истуканы. И улыбались. И глаза у них были стеклянными. Они были всего лишь людьми, эти охранники. И значит, были они бессильны перед ликом Дьявола и кознями ее. А вот адмирал Куинн человеком не была — она была женщиной.

И она прогнала Дьявола.

Может ли орудие Дьявола выступить против своей создательницы? И не просто выступить — победить? Или тут дело в другом, и те женщины, что слишком похожи на мужчин, перестают восприниматься Дьяволом как ее орудия, но при этом сохраняют часть той самой изначально заложенной в них силы? Дьявольской силы, да, но... может быть, употребленная на благое дело, даже дьявольская сила становится не такой уж и... дьявольской? Крамольные мысли... цензоры бы наверняка не одобрили. С другой стороны, а что они знают о жизни вне Афона, эти цензоры? Никто из них никогда не видел Дьявола вживую, лицом к лицу, а он, Валлиот, видел... Или видеть тут вовсе не главное?

Валлиот, всегда считавший себя далеким от теософских проблем человеком, понял, что окончательно запутался. Но одно он теперь знал твердо: он знал, кого на самом деле стоит бояться. И это была вовсе не адмирал Куинн.

*

— Похоже, с дозой мы слегка переборщили. — Элли поморщилась, снова замедляя шаг, чтобы не столкнуться с идущими чуть впереди Валлиотом и Киу. — Плетется как сонная муха, ногой за ногу цепляет. Того и гляди, опоздаем.

— Да с чего бы нам опоздать? Тут десять минут ходу, даже такого. А до отлета более часа. — Питер своей вечной сияющей улыбкой еще больше портил Элли и без того поганое настроение. — Да успеем, не переживай.

Успеем.

Ну да. Они-то, может, и успеют — хотя чертов посол словно специально изо всех сил старается, чтобы как раз и не успели! Цепляется за Киу и постоянно оборачивается на приотставших (специально, между прочим, приотставших! чтобы не пугать лишний раз!) Элли с Питером. И взгляды бросает каждый раз выразительные —дальше некуда, панические такие взгляды, полные ужаса, возмущения и укоризны. Только вот шагу не прибавляет, скорее даже наоборот, словно у него при виде Элли ноги в коленках подкашиваются (вот же зараза афонская, даже релиум его не берет)! А на самом-то деле все это лишь для того, чтобы это она, адмирал и представительница ненавистного женского племени, место свое знала и подчинилась, дистанцию бы соблюдала. Сама.

А что поделать? Приходится подчиняться. Хотя и хочется подхватить придурка под другой локоток и протащить уже до космопорта и в люк запихнуть от греха, тут уже недалеко, не успел бы от страха окочуриться. Ну, наверное. Но мог бы опять припадок словить, и это на глазах у таможенного и медицинского контроля, а ну как в карантин бы загремел до выяснения? Нет уж. Уступает тот, кто умнее. Вот и приходится снова шаг замедлять, хотя куда же медленнее-то?! И так уже чуть ли не на месте топчется!

Посол в этот момент как раз опять обернулся, страдальчески охнул и вцепился в рукав Киу обеими руками, упираясь, словно кот, которого волокут на кастрацию. Ну теперь-то что ему не так?! Элли аж на восемь шагов отстала, чтобы не волновать! Нервов никаких на него не хватает, право слово. Ну ничего, недолго уже мучиться. Обоим.

Элли пнула подвернувшийся под ботинок камешек с такой злостью, что тот отрикошетил от бордюра со свистом, чуть искры не выбил. В сложившейся ситуации понятно было любому, кого необходимо оставить на этой чертовой Ньюрязани или как там ее, если на пятерых имеется только четыре билета. Вернее, три на четверых, ведь про посла же и речи быть не может. Это ему успеть надо, а остальным уже как получится.

Как и про Лаудерса — он не оставит свой обожаемый «Вортекс», который Питеру вчера удалось оформить как багаж и даже оплатить заранее существенное превышение положенного путешественникам веса. Лишний раз порадоваться бы, что здесь все такое дешевое, но как тут радоваться?! Телохранитель из Лаудерса как бронежилет из марли, но он будет нужен в конце путешествия, когда катер отстыкуется от круизника и пойдет собственным ходом. Значит, остаются два билета на троих? Так? Нет, не так! Без пилота отстыкованный «Вортекс» будет висеть мертвой жестянкой в мертвом космосе. Так что Питер тоже отпадает.

Значит, один билет на двоих. И выбор между Киу и самой Элли.

Только хрен это, а не выбор! Стоит только взглянуть разок на то, как шарахается посол от Элли и цепляется за Киу, чтобы понять, кто из них двоих будет ему лучшим телохранителем. Невозможно качественно охранять того, кто именно тебя считает своим первейшим врагом. Так что выбора по сути нет никакого. И самой Элли это понятно не хуже других.

Это-то и бесило.

— И чего он так шарахнулся от той милой торговки? — вздохнул Питер, тоже заметивший нервное поведение Валлиота. — Что он, женщин в платьях, что ли, не видел?

— Не видел, — буркнула Элли, у которой было время подумать, прийти к кое-каким выводам и мысленно высечь себя за непредусмотрительность.

— Да ну! — не поверил Питер. — Ну ладно, на твоей станции кринолины, может, и не носят, да и вообще я такое впервые видел, да. Но он же на Барраяре почти месяц жил! А я смотрел «Грег и его секреты», очень забавный сериальчик про тайную жизнь тамошней знати, там дамы как раз очень даже в таком рассекали. И это наше время, там про мальчишник перед императорской свадьбой очень веселая серия была. Нет, ну понятное дело, что в приличный космос они в таком не лезут, но у себя-то дома вполне. А он там больше месяца жил... Должен был видеть... Нет, ну правда... И чего он тогда такой?.. Ну совсем непонятно. А сериальчик забавный, да, если не смотрела, очень... советую...

По мере приближения к входному терминалу космопорта Питер говорил все незатыкабельнее, хотя и начинал повторяться. И улыбался все шире. Но как-то более дергано, что ли, и вообще все сильнее начинал напоминать Элли посла. Киу как раз подвел того к посту таможенного контроля (единственная будочка, с ума сойти!). Посол прошел первым и, обернувшись, бросил на Элли странный взгляд. Ей на секунду показалось, что словно бы жалобный или даже умоляющий. Какой только ерунды не примерещится от напряженных нервов!

Пора.

— Он жил там на территории базы Военно-Космической Академии, — оборвала она наконец этот полубессвязный лепет, становящийся все более жалким. — А много ли на территории ВКА женщин, особенно в кринолинах?

— А, ну да, ну да... — тут же с готовностью подхватил Питер, но Элли прервала его снова: 

— Кончай мне пудрить мозги своим сериалом. Питер... или как там тебя? — Голос Элли стал тихим и почти равнодушным, и от этого голоса пилот выпучил глаза и вытянулся в струнку. Все наемники отлично знали, что в гневе Элли никогда не повышает голоса, наоборот. И уж если она перешла на шепот... — Кто ты такой, Питер? Откуда ты знаешь здешние языки, которых не смог распознать даже бетанский транслятор? Как ты все это устроил с туннелем, а? Какое у тебя задание? Просто сорвать переговоры или убить афонца? Стоять! — прошипела она еле слышно, когда он дернулся, и чуть шевельнула правой рукой в кармане, заставив направленное в живот пилоту дуло отчетливо натянуть тонкую ткань. Пилот тут же замер. — Вот так. Дергаться будешь, когда я разрешу. И можешь не искать свой билет, я его вытащила, когда ты умывался. Ты ведь понимаешь, Питер, что я не могу отпустить с нашим клиентом в качестве охранника человека, который врет в глаза своему адмиралу?! Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю.

Быстрые взгляды вправо-влево убедили Элли, что на них никто не обращает внимания. Ну мало ли зачем может остановиться посреди зала ожидания парочка? Девушка одной рукой придерживает парня за талию, другая в кармане — опять-таки ничего криминального. Может, прощаются, чего им мешать, в том числе и лишними взглядами?

— Да ничего я не врал! Ну... почти... — Питер все еще пытался улыбаться, несмотря на отчаянно расширенные глаза, и от этого его лицо выглядело плачущим. 

— Чей ты шпион? Джексон? Цеты? Ну?!

— Да ничей я не шпион! — Вот теперь он действительно почти плакал. — Я просто жил здесь! Вот и наблатыкался... Совсем пацаном еще, по глупости! Нравилось... Романтика и все такое... Пока не опомнился и обратно не сбежал. Не шпион я, правда! Элли... адмирал... ну правда, не шпион!

— Вольно, боец, — сказала Элли уже нормальным своим тоном, вынимая руку из кармана. Поправила Питеру воротничок (пилот вздрогнул), похлопала по плечу. Улыбнулась (пилот дернулся). — Вольно, я сказала. А чего вернулся-то, если нравилось?

Питер сглотнул. Пожал плечами. Ужас его отпускал потихоньку, и на лицо уже выползала привычная улыбка, хотя пока еще и робкая.

— Здесь все не то. И не так. Скорости другие. Люди... Сонное царство. Болото. — Пилот поежился. — Еще бы немного, и я бы тут навсегда остался, засосало бы. Когда понял, так сразу и дернул, ближайшим же транзитником. Я не шпион, Элли!

— Верю. — Элли опять улыбнулась и слегка подтолкнула Питера в плечо в нужном направлении. — Иди. Таможенник на нас уже косится.

— А как же билет...

— Да в кармане он у тебя, ничего я не забирала! — Элли поморщилась. — Что я тебя, первый день знаю, что ли? Просто любопытно было, а ты молчал, как мороженый тритон. Вот и пришлось... Не злись, ладно?

Она действительно знала Питера не первый день и вполне могла предсказать его реакцию, потому и рискнула: он не то что не обиделся или не разозлился, — он восхитился.

— Элли... О-ох! Ну ты даешь... — Питер восторженно повертел головой, не в силах подобрать слова для достойного выражения переполнявших его эмоций. — А я ведь поверил, ага!

— Ступай! Доверчивый ты наш, — фыркнула Элли, снова пихая его кулачком в плечо. — Тебя там афонец заждался. Охраняй его хорошо, ладно? А я вас догоню, на следующем же. И спрошу по всей строгости, если вдруг чего! Ты понял? Так что не прощаюсь.

— Понял! До встречи, значит.

— Ну да. До скорой.

Питер шагнул было в сторону таможни, но вдруг обернулся. Элли нахмурилась — она терпеть не могла затянутых прощаний. Питер же выглядел непривычно серьезным, даже улыбаться почти перестал. Помялся и выдавил:

— Только ты это... будь осторожна.

И смотрел при этом с такой тревогой, чуть ли не пафосом, что Элли не выдержала и расхохоталась.

— Да что может со мной случиться в этом сонном грязеедском захолустье?!

Питер ее смеха почему-то не поддержал.

***

Трудно отказать, когда у тебя что-то просит тот, кто обычно никогда ничего не просит. Станислав вздохнул.

— Ну... бери. Если тебе это так нужно.

Добавлять: «Только будь осторожен с ним, это же все-таки не игрушка!» он не стал, чтобы уж совсем не уподобляться ворчливому старику. Дэн очень серьезно кивнул, словно соглашаясь не только с высказанным вслух, но и с подуманным. 

— Нужно, Станислав Федотович. Очень. Спасибо.

Станислав проводил бесшумно скользнувших в заросли густого кустарника киборгов долгим взглядом. Нахмурился. Вздохнул еще раз. Интересно, играют ли боевые DEX’ы в войнушку? Не в войну, а именно в войнушку, как играл маленький Стасик с компанией сверстников, как играли все мальчишки и часть девчонок на Новом Бобруйске. Или участие в реальных боевых действиях напрочь отбивает тягу играть в подобное? Может быть, Дэн с Лансом сейчас играют в охрану, играют практически всерьез, с дотошным соблюдением малейших деталей — как умеют играть только киборги? В конце концов, они же оба еще совсем мальчишки...

Станислав еще минут пять думал о том, во что и как могут играть киборги, хватаясь за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, чтобы не начать опять думать о другом — о том, о чем думать очень не хотелось. Чувствовал себя капитан паршиво: дожили! Врать собственной команде! Он никогда раньше не обманывал своих ребят, последнее это дело — врать своим. Но контракт в этом отношении однозначен и недвусмыслен — полнейшая секретность прописана в нем как основное и непреложное условие, и Станислав сам подписал, так что чего уж теперь. Отстоял единственное исключение для Михалыча, но тут уж даже заказчикам пришлось согласиться: невозможно втайне от механика установить довольно сложное оборудование в машинном отделении — и надеяться, что он не заметит.

Так что Михалыч сейчас единственный, кто занят хоть каким-то делом: следит, как альфиане это оборудование монтируют. А перед остальными капитану приходится притворяться, что это-де обычная профилактика, а мы пока отдохнем, давно в отпуске не были. А тут планета почти курортная, грех не воспользоваться. Даже купаться можно, если аккуратно, или вот на шашлычки выбраться.

— Станислав Федотович, а хотите печенья?

— Спасибо, Полина, не... Не откажусь.

— Вот, я вам уже на тарелочку положила, и чаю налила, как вы любите! — просияла девушка, и Станислав порадовался, что вовремя превратил в согласие первоначальную мысль отказаться. Печенья он не хотел, чаю тоже. Он вообще ничего не хотел — только побыстрее убраться с этой чертовой Новой Юрюзани и никогда больше о ней не вспоминать. Но этого счастья капитану никто предоставлять не собирался. Так пусть хоть девочка порадуется, она все утро эти печенья пекла, по какому-то фирменному рецепту тедовой мамы. А теперь вьется вокруг уже сервированного в тени огромного кряжистого дерева стола, красиво раскладывая выпечку по одноразовым тарелкам. Понятно теперь, почему Ланс удрал — сразу догадался, что здесь будут кормить, и теперь собирается пересидеть этот ужас в кустах.

Станислав куснул печенье и запил его чаем, не почувствовав вкуса. Бдительно следящая за его реакцией Полина слегка приуныла. Теда накормить она и не пыталась — пилот стоял над мангалом насмерть, словно лернийский змей над кладкой, и рычал, что на этот раз никаким летающим блюдцам не позволит испортить намечающийся гастрономический праздник. И судя по мрачным подозрительным взглядам, которые он бросал на любого, пытавшегося подойти к мангалу ближе чем на три метра, к пособникам злокозненных центавриан он готов был причислить любого члена команды. Вениамин мирно посапывал в раскладном кресле, надвинув панамку на лицо, оба киборга подло сбежали (ну ладно бы еще только Ланс, но от Дэна такого коварства Полина не ожидала никак), больше кормить на опушке было некого.

Полина совсем было уж расстроилась, но тут заметила между корней гнездо мразянки болотной. Да не пустое, а с обитательницей, которая угрюмо сидела в нем (может быть, даже на кладке? Какая удача!), мрачно втянув маленькую лысую голову в чешуйчатые плечи и изо всех сил пытаясь притвориться камнем. Печенье и капитан были забыты, Полина начала медленно подкрадываться к мразянке, делая вид, что она интересуется чем угодно, кроме какого-то там гнезда, и что она вообще в упор этого гнезда не видит, а уж тем более не видит того, кто в нем сидит. Мразянка наблюдала за псевдо-хаотичными перемещениями зоолога со все возрастающим подозрением.

Станислав поставил тарелку с печеньями на колено, да так и забыл о ней. Снял фуражку (посторонних тут все равно нет), расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу кителя: для осени денек выдался довольно жарким. Прихваченный с корабля тент натянуть не удалось — потерялся один из штырей-держателей, и потому древесный исполин с густой и раскидистой кроной оказался весьма кстати. Хотя поиски штыря, ради которых перевернули весь багажник флайера, тоже на какое-то время отвлекли капитана от невеселых мыслей.

Мутный контракт, если уж на то пошло. Даже заказом и то не назвать — именно что контракт на испытание нового оборудования. Да и оборудование какое-то... мутное. Будь заказчиком кто другой — Станислав отказался бы не раздумывая. Но как отказать Аайде, перед которой он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за ту взрывчатку, испорченную (в буквальном смысле растворившуюся) во время доблестной обороны командой «Космического Мозгоеда» пиратского склада от его бывших владельцев? Что бы там ни говорили другие, а Станислав твердо знал, что его репутация тогда была подмочена точно так же, как и принадлежащий Аайде груз, который он так и не смог довезти до пункта назначения.

К тому же альфиане (в отличие от своих зеленокожих соседей по системе) не относятся к любителям загребать жар (а также и шашлыки) чужими руками, лишь бы не запачкать собственные. Они щепетильно честны в делах, лучших партнеров, пожалуй, что и не найти во всей галактике. И если Аайда говорит, что именно команда «КМ» лучше всех прочих подходит в испытатели нового оборудования — значит, так оно и есть.

Вот только само это оборудование...

Нет, ну ведь полный же бред, — ловить торсионной воронкой удачу! Расскажи Станиславу кто нечто подобное еще месяц назад — пальцем бы у виска покрутил и выкинул из головы, как мусор. Ну ведь бред же, любому ясно. И однако... Альфиане не врут и не подставляют партнеров. Да и в технологиях ненамного отстали от зеленокожих любителей чужого шашлыка, хотя и идут иным путем. И если Аайда говорит...

Может, не такая уж и эфемерная штука эта самая удача? Может, ее действительно можно как-то измерить или даже к делу припахать не только при помощи уважения старых космофлотских суеверий? Да вот хотя бы того же Дэна взять — кто из знающих рыжего навигатора хотя бы понаслышке посмеет сказать, что нет у него этой самой удачи?

Кстати, о Дэне. Что-то давно ребят не видно, вон и шашлык уже почти готов. Даже Венька зашевелился, принюхиваясь, а эти все еще где-то по кустам в прятки играют.

Станислав подавил порыв сходить и проверить, что там да как — не стоит портить парням игру только потому, что у капитана плохое настроение и жажда если не деятельности, то хотя бы ее симуляции. Нет, если бы им действительно грозила опасность, Дэн вел бы себя не так, честно бы все рассказал и предупредил, не стал бы скрывать от команды... Не стал бы, да. Дэн не такой.

Настроение у капитана испортилось окончательно.

 

***

Элли рухнула на кровать, не зная, чего ей хочется больше — биться головой о металлическую спинку или ругаться грязно и матерно? Так и не решив, ограничилась нервным хихиканьем. Утешало одно — посла она все-таки отправила, и ребята сделают все от них зависящее, чтобы он вернулся на свой драгоценный Афон вовремя.

Больше ничего особо утешительного не было. И вроде как не предвиделось.

После отлета круизника Элли еще немножко пошаталась по крохотному зданию, лишь по какому-то недоразумению носившему гордое имя местного космопорта. Он и на вокзальчик-то не тянул — так, на будку станционного смотрителя с единственным шлюзом, у которого приличные пассажирские транспорты даже не притормаживают. Обошла крохотный зал ожидания, полюбовалась на сонных продавцов в двух жалких киосках и таких же сонных охранников. Продуктовый автомат не работал, и Элли прождала больше двадцати минут, пока спящая на ходу девица из припортовой кафешки принесет ей заказ. Не приготовит, не разогреет даже — просто достанет с нижней полки прозрачной витрины те две коробочки саморазогревающейся еды, в которые Элли нетерпеливо ткнула пальцем, и сунет их в бумажный пакет. Ах, да — еще и протянет этот пакет Элли. Конечно же, дико трудоемкое дело, никак не справиться менее чем за двадцать минут.

А еще Элли полюбовалась на два припаркованных на взлетной платформе корабля — и поняла, что один припаркован здесь, похоже, навечно. Да и второй оптимизма не внушал — мелкий челнок, пригодный лишь для внутрисистемных рейсов. Питер его видел и сказал, что дохлый номер, такие создавать червоточины не умеют и предназначены для ближних полетов.

Питер был абсолютно прав, когда говорил про разность скоростей, здесь даже флиртовали медленно: у Элли чуть лицевые мышцы не свело от длительного напряжения, прежде чем до одного из охранников дошло, что с ним, кажется, пытаются заигрывать.

Но это было бы еще полбеды. Худшее начиналось, стоило Элли завести разговор о деле. Вроде бы что в этом такого сложного — ответить, когда будет ближайший корабль к той же Веге. Допустим. Ладно, ладно, не к Веге, к ней только что был, а вряд ли в такой глуши регулярные транспорты ходят часто...

— Ну почему же? — возмутилась диспетчерша, заставив Элли скрипнуть зубами. — Этот вот, который только что улетел, он постоянно заходит, каждый год. Хотите приобрести билетик? Многие уже закупают, чтобы с гарантией.

И год торчать в этой дыре?! Элли благоразумно не стала вопить этого вслух: не факт, что толерантность бетанского транслятора распространялась на местные языки. Просто уточнила: а, допустим, к Гамме Центавра отсюда когда что-нибудь будет? Или к Цете Кита? Ну ладно, ладно, хотя бы к Сигме...

Рейсовых нет, сообщила диспетчерша, улыбаясь, но что-нибудь обязательно будет, вы подождите.

— Когда? — спросила Элли.

Нет, ну вот вроде бы такой простой вопрос! Почему бы на него просто не ответить?

— Будет, — подтвердила диспетчерша, продолжая радостно улыбаться и до мурашек напоминая Питера. — Обязательно! Вы не волнуйтесь так.

— Хотите чаю? — спросил наконец-то осмелившийся подойти охранник. Ну надо же! И десяти минут не прошло, просто спринтер какой-то!

А потом тоже сказал, что какая-нибудь оказия в нужном ей направлении обязательно будет. Скоро. Наверное. Конечно же, будет. Если и не совсем пассажирская, то многие грузовички тоже берут путешественников за дополнительную плату. Значит, наверняка прилетят, куда они денутся? Не один, так другой. Подождите. Куда вам спешить?

Приходилось все время повторять себе, что никто из этих милых улыбчивых аборигенов вовсе и не думает над ней издеваться. Просто Питер прав — здесь действительно другие скорости. Другое восприятие времени. Они покупают билеты на корабль, который прибудет только через год, они планируют свою скучную сонную размеренную жизнь на год вперед и не видят в этом ничего необычного. Они уверены, что их завтра ничем не будет отличаться от их же вчера. Или сегодня. Здесь никто никуда не торопится.

И о туннелях их можно было не спрашивать. Они действительно о них не знали и знать не хотели. И, наверное, это было вполне естественно, хотя и не слишком удачно. Но куда хуже было то, что и сама Элли знала всего шесть точек входа-выхода, которые могла с уверенностью привязать к системам координат, принятым в этом диком (диком? Ха, если бы только диком, сонном — так будет вернее!) космосе. И два из них были на территории Цетагандийской империи, куда адмиралу дендарийских наемников очень не хотелось бы соваться в гордом одиночестве, у цетов долгая память.

Пришлось-таки выпить пива с осмелевшим охранником — он всячески расхваливал ей достоинства бара с незатейливым названием «Отдохни!», где собираются капитаны и пилоты, а не сидеть же в подобном заведении просто так, изображая пай-девочку? Бар как бар, такой же сонный и почти пустой, как и всё прочее в этом занюханном городишке. Единственное исключение, выбивавшееся из повсеместной летаргии, — стайка громогласных юнцов, оккупировавших барную стойку. Однако они мало походили как на пилотов, так и на капитанов, и Элли добавила скептицизма во взгляд, устремленный на охранника. Тот с извиняющейся улыбкой пожал плечами — ну да, мол, сейчас транзитных кораблей в Зарянке нет, вот и пилотов с капитанами в баре тоже не наблюдается, но как только какой-нибудь прилетит, пусть даже на пару часов, они обязательно сюда зайдут. Это традиция. А сейчас, может быть, повторим еще по бокалу, почтив другую славную традицию: не останавливаться на одном?

Элли задумчиво покачала головой и сползла с высокого барного стула. После чего продиктовала разочарованному было (но тут же снова воспрянувшему) охраннику номер своего коммуникатора и попросила звонить. Но только в том случае, если кто-нибудь прилетит.

До гостиницы Элли добиралась пешком, это оказалось проще, чем ждать автобус, который ходил раз в час. Но мог и подзадержаться на два, а то и три. Можно было взять таксофлайер — на стоянке перед космопортом из дежурило целых два! По местным меркам, наверное, целое столпотворение. Но на флайере было бы слишком быстро, а ей хотелось подумать.

Зарянка была крохотным городишком, скорее даже поселком при космическом полустанке. Этакая перевалочная база для сезонных работников, занимающихся то ли сбором, то ли добычей чухеллы, в горячую пору тут грузовые челноки так и снуют, загрузиться торопятся, ибо платформа не резиновая, а на подлете уже следующие. И гостиницы забиты по самые крыши, это для тех, кто поприличней, для простых работяг времянки и бараки за городом, на двадцать пятом километре. Там удобств никаких, зато и проживание стоит всего ничего, да и к шахтам ближе, бараки почитай в самую крайнюю и упираются. А сейчас межсезонье, работники кто разъехался, кто отдыхает, силы к новому сезону копит, вот и пусто в городе, до следующего-то сезона чего тут колготиться?

Что такое чухелла, охранник так толком и не объяснил, пытаясь перевести разговор на куда более интересную ему тему: чем такая красивая барышня намерена заниматься сегодняшним вечером? Впрочем, Элли местный бизнес интересовал постольку-поскольку. Какая, в сущности, разница, аналогом чего служит эта самая чухелла — полезных ископаемых или хлопка, а то и вообще местных наркотиков? За первую версию говорило упоминание шахт, за вторую — сезонность работ, вряд ли местные полезные ископаемые в шахтах именно что вызревают. Хотя... если это что-то вроде грибов — почему бы и нет? Но опять же — ей, Элли, какая разница?

Главное, что Зарянка является рабочим поселком, в котором и порт-то возник только потому, что проще оказалось сразу отправлять эту самую чухеллу к месту переработки. И в межсезонье здесь нет ничего интересного, в том числе и интересного для Элли. И, наверное, стоило бы попытать счастья в двух других городах, имеющих космопорты, Питер же говорил, что на этой Ньюризани таковых целых три. Наверняка хотя бы один из пары оставшихся будет крупнее и с более оживленным трафиком — ну хотя бы потому, что просто трудно себе представить что-то менее оживленное, чем здешний. И, возможно, среди тамошних транзитных кораблей будет проще отыскать летящий в более или менее нужном направлении. 

Охранник сказал, что даже в межсезонье корабли в Зарянку прилетают чуть ли не каждый день, он это с такой гордостью сказал, надо было слышать. И делить поэтому как минимум на три. Два или три корабля в неделю, вряд ли больше. Около дюжины в месяц. И сколько шансов на то, что из этой дюжины хотя бы один идет в одном из шести направлений, более или менее подходящих Элли? Нет, что ни говори, но если ждать погоды, то лучше все же у моря, а не у заболоченного технического прудика. И, наверное, Элли бы так и сделала. 

Если бы в бойком перечислении гордым охранником совершенно незнакомых Элли названий (да-да, и оттуда к нам тоже регулярно прилетают, вы не думайте!) не промелькнула бы вдруг Земля.

Именно между Землей и Ньюризанью ходил регулярными челночными рейсами небольшой каботажник под странным названием «Маленькая лошадка», при одном только упоминании которого диспетчерша мило краснела и переставала выглядеть сонной мухой.

— Да вот и Зинка не даст соврать, — сказал охранник. Они тогда еще стояли у будки диспетчера, Зинка возлежала пышной грудью на стойке, полузакрыв глаза, а охранник как раз собирался ненавязчиво подвести симпатичную инопланетницу к мысли о том, как же ей повезло попасть в столь восхитительный городишко именно сейчас, когда тут почти пусто и такой бравый парень не загружен по уши служебными обязанностями. А заодно повышал и статус поселения, перечисляя регулярно посещающие его корабли. — Не дашь ведь соврать, да, Зинка? Твой-то как раз на днях ожидается, он мимо Земли уже неделю как прошел, отписывался, что, мол, ждите.

И Зинка мигом проснулась, заколыхала объемистой грудью, замахала ручками:

— Ой, ну ты прям скажешь! Ну почему сразу мой? Ой, ну ни стыда, прям, ни совести у человека, лишь бы порядочную девушку незнамо кем выставить! А он, может, вовсе и не ко мне даже, а он, может, просто по Агатиным коржикам соскучился!

В ответ охранник только довольно хохотнул и сказал, что парочку кое-чьих коржиков он тоже не против был бы отведать, за что получил по стриженому затылку свернутым в трубочку журналом (судя по обложке — галактических мод). 

Земель с разными добавками, от Старых и Новых под номерами до фамильных указаний, чья именно эта Земля, по космосу было разбросано с полсотни, Элли и сама на многих успела побывать. Но вот так, без дополнительных пояснений, называли только одну. Ту самую. Первую. И рядом с маленьким желтым карликом, вокруг которого вращалась родина человечества, выходило несколько очень удачных ПВ-туннелей, это Элли отлично помнила по прошлому визиту.

Вольный каботажник тоже внушал определенный оптимизм — его проще уговорить сделать небольшой крюк за дополнительное вознаграждение, чем просто наемного капитана, который себе не принадлежит. И тут как раз заброшенность Зарянки тоже могла сыграть на руку потенциальной нанимательнице — вряд ли здесь может оказаться еще один претендент на единственную пассажирскую каюту «Маленькой лошадки» (что каюта была, и была в единственном количестве, Элли выяснила первым же делом). Нет, определенно стоило подождать удачи именно в этой дыре. Да и гостиница оплачена до конца недели, им сразу при вселении заявили, что тут такие правила (хотя Элли и подозревала, что правила эти возникли в тот момент, когда ушлая хозяйка гостиницы отправила мальчишек оттащить багаж богатеньких инопланетников в их апартаменты, тем самым убедившись, что они уже не сумеют развернуться на пороге и удалиться в поисках более сговорчивых хозяек с менее навязчивым сервисом).

Раздражало Элли только одно: принятое решение, вроде бы логичное со всех сторон, почему-то не принесло ни радости, ни облегчения. Даже наоборот, странная ничем не обоснованная тревожность словно бы усилилась.

 

***

— Девушка, — сказал Ланс. И добавил, подумав: — Почему?

Вообще-то он уже несколько секунд пытался кинуть Дэну запрос по киберсвязи, но навигатор его игнорировал. Вениамин Игнатьевич просил, чтобы только вслух, — значит, и будем только вслух и никаких мгновенных обменов данными вне боевой обстановки. Дэн чуть шевельнул плечами, прислушиваясь: нет. Пока еще тихо и далеко. Волноваться не о чем. Можно ответить.

— У людей так принято. У нас есть три минуты сорок две секунды. Хочешь поговорить о странных привычках людей?

— Да. 

— У людей тоже есть что-то вроде базовых прошивок — по умолчанию. Ну как изначальные программные запреты, только у людей их много. И они вроде как необязательные. То есть при их нарушении не включится никакая программа самоуничтожения, но люди их все равно не нарушают. Если, конечно, это правильные люди, а не бракованные. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Молодец. Честный. Тогда просто запомни. Подумай, когда будет время, поанализируй. Может быть, когда-нибудь и поймешь. А потом и мне объяснишь.

— Это.... шутка?

— Это шутка.

— Я понял! Смешная шутка.

— Молодец.

— А про девушку не понял. Она чужая. Тед свой. Почему надо было волноваться не за Теда?

Дэн подавил вздох — Ланс упрямо гнул свою линию, попробуй не ответь! Или попробуй ответь... Две минуты девять секунд, можно попробовать уложиться...

— У тебя же не снесены программные установки телохранителя, там четко прописано: ребенок и женщина являются приоритетными объектами охраны в отсутствии иных указаний. У боевых моделей в приоритетных, как правило, закрепляют командира или наименее защищенного бойца. Дети. Женщины. Старики, раненые. Аналогию видишь?

В разговорах с Лансом Дэн часто и сам переходил на упрощенный язык. Не специально или с какой-то там целью, само собой получалось. Вроде бы два года всего разницы в возрасте-то, но это два года, проведенных на Шебе, а в боевой обстановке учишься быстро. Телохранителям сложнее.

— Аналогия ложна. — Ланс почти не задумался над ответом. — Противоречит базовой установке на «свой-чужой».

Ну да. Последний в списке приоритетности из «своих» по умолчанию стоит выше любого самого ценного чужака. Если бы на том мосту бандиты одновременно напали не только на тогда еще совсем не знакомую Дэну Киру, но и на Теда, — кого бы бросился защищать рыжий киборг? И было бы это правильным с точки зрения человека?

Дэн поежился. Ответил быстро, почти скороговоркой:

— У людей маркировка «свой-чужой» плавающая, с тенденцией смещения в ту или иную сторону в зависимости от характеристик самого человека. У нормальных преобладают «свои», у бракованных — «чужие»...

«Боевая готовность ноль. Вторая линия».

«Принято».

Время кончилось.

Два киборга, только что сидевшие в расслабленных позах (Дэн на поваленном стволе, обросшем вместо веток чем-то вроде длинной серо-розовой шерсти, Ланс — прямо на кочковатой земле, травы или ее аналогов в здешнем лесу не водилось) разом вскочили, переходя в боевой режим. Дэн остался на месте, а Лансу пришлось отпрыгнуть на противоположный конец поляны: хотя приближение подземных тварей в основном отслеживал именно он, для того и сидел на земле, для того обе ладони к ней и прижимал. Но опыт Шебы позволил Дэну более точно спрогнозировать точку выхода на поверхность и заранее занять более удобную позицию. Ну или это могла быть интуиция, которая, как оказалось, успешно инсталлируется и киборгам. Или удача. Или помощь маленьких зелененьких гремлинов, из каких-то своих гремлинских соображений покровительствующих рыжим навигаторам — какая разница, если это работает? Работает? Пользуйся!

Земля на поляне вспучилась огромной кротовой норой, потом так же стремительно рухнула вниз, образовав воронку диаметром метра в полтора (краем процессора Дэн удовлетворенно отметил, что от уходящего вниз провала до его ботинок как раз три ладони, как он и планировал), и на поляну неторопливо начало выбираться нечто многосуставчатое и сегментированное, напоминающее помесь краба с сороконожкой — только очень крупного краба с просто-таки гигантской сороконожкой. Местные называли эту тварь чухеллой.

Тварь лезла молча, только постукивали друг о друга при сокращении тела многочисленные панцирные пластинки да щелкали с резким почти металлическим звуком топорщащиеся во все стороны и жадно хватающие воздух клешни. Попавшее под одну такую клешню деревце в руку толщиной хрустнуло и переломилось словно спичка — и тут же было утащено более мелкими вспомогательными клешнями вниз, под брюхо, где у твари располагались рты — столь же многочисленные. Тварь была всеядна.

Но предпочитала мясо.

Зашипела плазма, черная дымная полоса вспорола сегментированное брюхо, отрезав по пути несколько крупных клешней и не меньше десятка мелких, вспомогательных. Запахло паленой костью и еще чем-то, на сложный анализ чего не было времени. Тварь заверещала тонко и пронзительно, на ультразвуке, визг вбуравливался в виски и щекотал в ушах, Дэн автоматом откалибровал фильтрацию именно этого звука, чтобы не мешал. Но щекотка осталась. На боеспособности не отражается, можно игнорировать. Верхние сегменты твари осыпались бесформенными ошметками и жирным пеплом, но из дыры лезли новые, захлестываясь упругими витками, пульсируя, подергиваясь. Ланс с топориком на длинной ручке наперевес застыл в боевом режиме на противоположном конце полянки. И был до чертиков похож на статую индейца, вышедшего на тропу войны — как раз буквально позавчера на общий просмотр был выбран фильм о том, как индеец по имени Большой Змей спас американского президента Тедди во время то ли Первой, то ли Второй Мировой. Но Ланс сейчас не играл в индейца.

Ланс ждал.

Согласно скачанной Дэном информации по животному и растительному миру Новой Юрюзани, вдобавок к остро заточенным спинным пластинкам и клешням, больше напоминавшим ножницы по металлу, вылезающая из подземной норы тварь обладала еще одной неприятной особенностью. Дэн успел сделать еще четыре выстрела, когда дошла очередь и до Ланса вступать в игру.

«Семьдесят шесть целей».

«Поправка: восемьдесят одна».

«Поправка: семьдесят четыре».

«Принято. Минус пять».

«Принято».

В моменты крайней опасности чухелла рассыпалась на десятки смертельно опасных тварей размером с крупную собаку (по одному рту, четыре больших клешни, десятку маленьких и шесть острых спинных пластин на каждого), поскольку представляла собой не единый неделимый организм, а своеобразную колонию, доходящую иногда до нескольких сотен особей. Слившись в единого бронированного червя, им было проще обороняться от местных врагов и прокладывать подземные тоннели, спинные пластины работали при этом лопатками эскаватора. Но когда враг оказывался слишком крупным или опасность невозможно было расчленить-подмять-сожрать-переварить — чухелла предпочитала рассыпаться и предоставить возможность своим фрагментам спасаться поодиночке. Обычно такой метод позволял уцелеть большей части «крабиков» и соединиться потом снова в пусть и несколько более короткую, но все же живую особь.

Все ксенозоологи в один голос утверждали, что чухеллы опасны только осенью и весной, в периоды активной миграции и размножения, на зиму же и лето они впадают в спячку, пережидая неблагоприятные для себя температуры, к перепадам которых тварь оказалась очень чувствительна. Шатуны встречались редко и, как правило, были сильно дезориентированы и медлительны. Местные старались их не убивать — зачем? До прилета ближайшего сборщика почти три месяца, а брюшные железы твари теряют свои ценные для фармацевтики качества уже на двадцатый или двадцать первый день заморозки. Действительно, нет смысла.

Ну разве что тебе просто не хочется объяснять все это капитану, который будет пытаться спасти всех. Или Теду, который будет пытаться спасти не только всех, но еще и свой шашлык. Потому что чухеллы обожали жареное мясо и чуяли его запах за несколько километров, как акулы — растворенную в воде кровь. Хорошо еще, что не сезон и шатун в округе оказался один, а то тут проходу бы не было от этих тварей.

Дэн подпрыгнул, и клешня напрасно щелкнула там, где только что была его нога. Промахнулась. А вот Дэн не промахнулся — не стал даже заряда тратить, на приземлении влепил каблуками с обеих сторон бритвенно-острого спинного гребня. Под подошвами мерзко чавкнуло.

«Четыре цели на 2:15».

«Принято. Нейтрализовано».

Эти твари обычно селились вдоль Огненного Хребта — длинного горного кряжа, изобилующего гейзерами и горячими источниками. Холод переносили куда хуже летнего недостатка влаги, хотя и его не очень любили. Для того чтобы прогнать чухеллу прочь, бластер вовсе не был нужен — местным хватало брандспойта с очень холодной водой. Но брандспойта у Дэна под рукой не было. А бластер был. И пусть был он не у Дэна, а у Станислава Федотовича, но ведь того всегда можно попросить.

Помня о том, что бластер придется возвращать и капитан может поинтересоваться резко упавшим уровнем заряда, Дэн старался работать аккуратно, точечными ударами. Ланс метался и размахивал смертоносным топориком на своей стороне полянки и сейчас еще больше напоминал индейца — только теперь уже индейского шамана, исполняющего какой-то сложный ритуальный танец, со множеством прыжков и увертываний. Острое стальное лезвие легко рассекало костяную броню, а зубчатый обух, которым Ланс орудовал чуть ли не чаще, проламывал и сминал панцирь, словно ореховую скорлупку. И не подумаешь, что это грозное оружие еще вчера лежало среди прочей посуды в кухонном шкафчике, а длинная рукоятка – всего лишь шест от тента.

— Отбой.

Ланс крутанулся на пятке, сканируя периметр, и согласился:

— Отбой принят.

Потом они еще несколько минут потратили на то, чтобы скинуть останки чухеллы в проделанный ею же лаз и придавить его сверху тем самым стволом, на котором Дэн сидел, пока все не началось. Битва заняла две минуты и тридцать восемь секунд и проходила в почти полной тишине — во всяком случае, для человеческого уха, — и последнее обстоятельство Дэна особенно радовало.

Он давно отчаялся понять, с какого такого перепугу и по какой такой извращенной человеческой логике вся команда «Космического Мозгоеда», похоже, записала в наиболее приоритетные объекты охраны именно их с Лансом, боевых, на минуточку, киборгов, куда более прочных и боеспособных, к тому же как раз и предназначенных изначально для охраны хрупких человеческих особей во всевозможных экстремальных ситуациях. И однако же просто некуда было деваться от постоянных: «Надень шапку, простудишься!», «Ты куда опять без скафандра?!», «А вот мы тебе сейчас еще один укольчик для профилактики!», «Нсуй рки в рктор, тм ж рдция!», и даже коронное «М-р-м-я-я-яу!» звучало с явным осуждением и намеком на то, что сама Котька наверняка справилась бы куда лучше. На своем горьком опыте Дэн давно уже убедился, что если он хочет без помех сделать что-то для защиты этих странных, но давно уже ставших для него очень важными людей, сделать это следует тихо.

Все-таки это очень удачно, что люди не слышат ультразвука, а то ведь наверняка примчались бы в самый неподходящий момент и начали бы путаться под ногами, в разы усложняя задачу собственной охраны.

***

Элли бесилась, пиная подворачивающиеся под ботинки камушки и смятые жестянки из-под пива (надо же, тут даже пиво пьют! И, наверное, есть урны, мимо которых все промахиваются! А вместо киберуборщиков, наверное, люди, как в исторических лентах, в белых фартуках и с большими медными бейджами, и еще с такими штуками в руках, которые почему-то сразу напоминают о сказках). Бесилась, бродя по улочкам (сколько их тут? Неужели больше десятка? Подумать только!). Бесилась, глядя на светофоры (целых два? Ну надо же! Прям таки центр цивилизованного мира!). Бесилась, разглядывая аляповатые витрины, тусклые пыльные стекла, обшарпанные стены с отваливающейся штукатуркой (ну надо же какой провинциальный пафос и верность традициям в ущерб здравому смыслу! Ведь даже ребенку понятно, что вспененный пластик намного дешевле, гигиеничнее и тепло лучше держит, да и на вид куда привлекательнее, но все-таки главное — намного дешевле, так зачем же вот так выделываться?).

Бесило Элли и то, что совершенно незнакомые мужчины (иногда очень даже и симпатичные) относятся к ней так, словно она фарфоровая или стеклянная — торопятся открыть перед ней дверь, поддержать за локоток, помочь перейти совершенно пустую улицу, подвинуть или наоборот отодвинуть стул в чертовой безалкогольной кафешке, куда она зашла уже просто от отчаянья — чтобы ей, не дай бог, не пришлось самой напрягаться. А когда Элли таки от нечего делать дождалась рейсового автобуса (и полутора часов не прошло!), то обнаружила, что в нем ей еще и место уступают. И то, что точно так же местные самцы реагировали и на вошедшую вместе с Элли престарелую матрону с двумя кошелками, Элли почему-то совсем не утешило.

Складывалось странное впечатление, что ее здесь не считают за полноценного человека.

Но больше всего Элли бесила она сама. Ну ведь обещала же себе, еще вчера обещала, что ни за что не пойдет в тот припортовый бар, пока не прилетит «Маленькая лошадка» или хотя бы какой-нибудь другой корабль. А побежала, теряя тапки, стоило только Николасу позвонить. Хотя он сразу сказал, что кораблей пока еще не было, но просто сегодня у него укороченная смена, так, может?.. Ну вот, собственно, и может. Хоть пива выпить нормально, без этих идиотских укоризненных взглядов и горестных вздохов со стороны совершенно незнакомых людей.

Потому что по неписаным правилам местного этикета приличная девушка, оказывается, в баре пива не пьет. Приличная девушка, оказывается, вообще не может заходить в бар, во всяком случае — одна. А если заходит, то, значит, она неприличная. Ну или ее за таковую могут принять.

— Я вижу, вы нездешняя, — по-отечески доверительно пробасил Элли хозяин «Рака и щуки», плечистый здоровяк с пивным брюхом и детскими голубыми глазками на кирпичеобразном лице с неоднократно перебитым носом. — Обычаев наших не знаете, у вас-то, наверное, все по-другому. А у нас-то нравы простые, могут и не понять. Ну, вы меня понимаете? Могут подумать чего не того, пристать там или еще чего ненароком. Не со зла, вы не подумайте, ребята у нас добрые, просто от непонимания.

Элли, которая вообще-то и зашла в «Рака и щуку» (единственный бар, на дверях которого не висела таблица «закрыто», одуреть можно!) только в надежде, что к ней наконец-то кто-то пристанет (хоть какое-то, да развлечение), подавила рвущийся из груди вопль ярости, вежливо поблагодарила и вышла. Глупо даже пытаться объявлять кровавый джихад местным суевериям, тем более что она не собирается здесь укореняться. Но теперь ей хотя бы стало понятно, почему подсевший к ней было парень моментально растерял весь изначальный интерес и свалил, перебросившись с толстым барменом буквально парой слов. Еще и извинился, гаденыш!

Провинция.

Глухая махровая провинция со всеми ее провинциальными заморочками типа «тритон не рыба, женщина не человек». Хорошо хоть Николас позвонил, а то она чувствовала себя так, словно у нее вот-вот дым начнет валить из ушей.

Николас, так его звали, того охранника из космопорта. Вчера Элли не запомнила, сразу же выбросив из головы, но нельзя же называть просто «Эй!» того, с кем пьешь пиво уже второй день подряд? Неудобно как-то. Хорошо, его окликнули знакомые, курившие перед входом в «Отдохни!». Плохо, что пришлось остановиться и старательно растягивать губы в вежливой улыбочке, знакомясь с ними со всеми и тут же забывая называемые Николасом имена точно так же, как вчера она забыла его собственное.

— А это Мике, — сказал Николас, представляя ей последнего курильщика, худосочного парня лет двадцати пяти с кислой физиономией вечного неудачника. — Он пилот. Не в смысле там флайеров, а настоящий, на большом лайнере летал. Сейчас без работы, но это временно, он хороший пилот, просто не повезло, с каждым может...

Это было последней каплей. Если она не здешняя, то можно, значит, вдоволь поиздеваться, выставляя доверчивой дурочкой и втирая заведомую чушь?! Мике не мог быть пилотом — его мышиного цвета волосенки были стянуты на затылке в куцый жиденький хвостик, оставляя открытыми оба виска. И никаких следов пилотских имплантатов, без которых соединение с кораблем и управление им невозможно, на этих висках не наблюдалось.

— Вы пошутили — я посмеялась, — сказала Элли Николасу.

Вежливо так сказала, даже улыбаться не прекратила. И еще много чего собиралась добавить, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но уже вовсе не так вежливо. Но тут обиделся Мике, причем обиделся всерьез и чуть ли не до истерики, начал совать в лицо Элли какое-то удостоверение в синих корочках со звездой и кричать, что никому не позволит так себя оскорблять. Прочесть, что там написано, Элли не смогла бы при всем желании, бетанский транслятор-переводчик работал только в аудио-режиме, но голографическая печать выглядела чересчур солидно для обычного дурацкого розыгрыша. А тут как раз и один из курильщиков загудел примирительно в том смысле, что зачем, мол, так? Ну да, учился Мике на одни только тройки, но академию все ж таки закончил и диплом получил, и даже действительно какое-то время работал третьим пилотом на «Ласточке». А значит, пилотом считаться вполне может, зачем его обижать? Парню и так несладко.

Он еще что-то гудел в том же смысле, а Николас счел своим долгом вступиться за Элли, что, мол, если разобраться, никакой Мике не пилот, раз сейчас не летает, вот устроится снова на какой-нибудь корабль — тогда и будет об чем говорить. А Мике снова тряс своими корочками и кричал срывающимся фальцетиком, что он пилот и этого у него никто не отнимет.

Элли могла только моргать и беззвучно хватать ртом воздух, словно после удара под дых. До нее вдруг дошло, что два последних дня она думала совсем не о том, и отсутствие ионного душа и прочие мелкие бытовые неудобства — далеко не самое страшное.

Здесь глушь. Да. Дикая махровая провинциальная глушь. Здесь нет своей Иллирики. И Колонии Бета тоже нет. И нейрохирургических центров при этих их смешных космических типа академиях. Нет их и быть не может. Неоткуда им взяться, не те технологии. И отсюда логично и закономерно следовал вывод, до которого она и сама могла бы додуматься еще вчера, если бы хотя бы на минутку перестала злиться...

Здесь пилотов не прошивали!

Здесь их учили по старинке, на словах и примерах. Может быть, даже заставляя считывать информацию с бумажных носителей (дикость, да, но что здесь, скажите, не дикость?!). Здесь не могло быть и речи ни о каком единении пилота и корабля, ни о каком превращении их в единое целое, что только и позволяло совершать прыжки через ПВ-туннели со всей их пятимерной математикой, человеческий мозг просто не способен так быстро обрабатывать такое количество информации. Невозможно, да. Ну так они здесь и не прыгают через туннели, ограничиваясь крохотными скачочками через собственнокорабельно проковырянные микро-туннельчики (они их называли червоточинами). Пилотировать вручную — это все равно что бежать кросс со связанными ногами, а они тут именно так и пилотируют. Не видя и не слыша ничего за пределами жалких человеческих возможностей, не будучи способными заметить опасность и отреагировать вовремя. Как в древности. Наудачу, повезет — не повезет.

И одному такому полуслепому и полуглухому тормознутому калеке за штурвалом она вчера доверила жизни своих ребят и треклятого афонского посла...

Элли зажмурилась. Потом открыла глаза и дернула Николаса за рукав.

— Идем, — сказала она хрипло (голос слушался плохо), мотнув головой в сторону темного входа в бар. — Мне надо выпить. Только не пива. Виски у вас найдется?

***

— Хаим, ну что ты таки мнешься на пороге перезрелым яблоком, словно вот-вот пустишь из себя соки? Проходи и садись, не изображай сыновнюю почтительность, побереги кредит моего доверия. Только дверь затвори поплотнее, не хватало мине для полного удовольствия еще и этих жутких сквозняков посреди моего и без того не слишком крепкого здоровья.

У старого Ицхака, да будут его кредиторы вечно щедры и забывчивы, здоровье было кевларовое, но Хаим дверь за собой задвинул так старательно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь или даже — не приведи господи дожить до такого ужаса! — кошелек: плотно, до третьего щелчка. Закрытая до третьего щелчка дверь в рабочий кабинет скромного владельца полудюжины жалких лавчонок (да шоб ви знали за такой бизнес, это не бизнес, а слезы, шоб ни вам самому, ни вашим драгоценным внукам не иметь касательства до таких огорчений!) ребе Ицхака автоматически включала полное экранирование помещения и защиту от любых видов прослушивания. И младший племянник ребе Ицхака Хаим был из узкого круга тех, кто об этом знал.

Соблюдая этикет, по пути к креслу Хаим поджал куцый хвостик, поклонился дядюшке еще дважды, получил притворно-раздраженную отмашку когтями (ах, оставь эти глупости для напоказ, какие церемонии за между родственниками!), осторожно умостил свой тощий (ну, во всяком случае, по сравнению с дядюшкиным) мохнатый зад в кресле для посетителей и приготовился почтительно слушать. Что разговор предстоит серьезный, он уже понял, а памятуя о тайном поручении, коим старый Ицхак осчастливил племянника пять дней назад, таил скромную, но весьма обоснованную надежду, что догадывается и о сути предстоящей беседы. И он был уверен, что не ударит мордой в грязь — ну, во всяком случае, почти уверен. Настолько, насколько вообще можно быть в чем-то уверенным, когда имеешь дело со старым, прожженным, отнюдь не шоаррским лисом по имени ребе Ицхак.

Легкая тень опасений оказалась не напрасной — старый авшур не был бы самим собой, если бы не заговорил совсем о другом.

— Что ты знаешь о Белом Драконе, Хаим? — спросил дядюшка почти ласково, расчесывая длинными когтями полуседую шерсть на груди. Морду почтенного старца кривила благодушная острозубая улыбка, маленькие черные глазки прятались под морщинистыми полуопущенными веками, словно хищные зверьки в дуплах столетнего дерева. — Ну же, порадуй бедного ребе Ицхака, достойный сын моей достойной младшей сестры и ее со всех сторон куда менее достойного третьего мужа, расскажи нам о Белом Драконе, чтобы твоему старому дядюшке самому не приходилось-таки утруждать свой бедный язык.

Хаим икнул, мигом теряя всю самоуверенность. Пять дней он тщательно и скрупулезно отслеживал все перемещения одного мелкого частного грузовика за последние два года, собирал слухи, факты, упоминания в средствах массовой информации и сети инфранета, изворачивался, правдами и неправдами вызнавая подробности сделок — и все это время не позволял даже мельчайшей крошке недоумения запутаться в складках атласного покрывала родственной почтительности. Раз дядя сказал, что это надо — значит, надо. Хаим центаврианской молью вгрызся в информационную глыбу, выколупывая из нее вкусные полезные крохи, и теперь если бы дядюшка разбудил его посреди ночи и спросил; «А вот скажи мне, Хаим, золотце и радость очей моих, где был этот разнесчастный «Космический Мозгоед», допустим, двадцать восьмого октября прошлого года?» — Хаим порадовал бы старого ребе Ицхака точным и подробным ответом, не задержавшись с оным ни на единую лишнюю секунду.

Но Белый Дракон...

— Хаим, золотце, не выворачивай мне свое лицо наизнанку, оно изнутри вовсе не такое красивое, как ты думаешь. — Ицхак тяжело вздохнул, правильно оценив молчание племянника, хотя тот и пытался всеми силами выдать оное за почтительный трепет. — Это же надо таки уметь себе представить, чем ты был так исключительно занят последние дни, что не нашел пары крохотных минуток, чтобы сложить два и два и посмотреть немножечко в сторону увеличения получаемого результата хотя бы до пяти?

На самом деле Ицхак вовсе не гневался, ибо не смог бы стать патриархом одного из двух самых могущественных авшурских тайных синдикатов, если бы не умел правильно оценивать сильные и слабые стороны своих подчиненных, пусть даже и родственников (а что ви мине говорите за родственников? Такие же авшуры, как и все прочие, только проблем от них таки на порядок больше для бедного старого ребе Ицхака). И своего младшего племянника он знал отлично — ну таки да, красиво говорить и быстро делать неожиданные, но верные выводы Хаиму не дано, ну и не надо требовать от мальчика лишнего, он не этим ценен. Зато лапки у мальчика цепкие, и это таки бывает временами куда важнее.

И потому Ицхак продолжил, для привлечения внимания наставительно подвигав длинным острым когтем перед самым носом почтительного племянника:

— Белый Дракон — это легенда, Хаим, легенда о самом важном для любого достойного представителя нашей расы, и не надо смотреть на меня так, словно ты налоговый инспектор, а я — неверно оформленная и не вовремя поданная декларация с отрицательным балансом. Может быть, ты мне хотя бы ответишь, что таки самое важное в бизнесе, Хаим?

— Выгода, — буркнул Хаим и затосковал. Говорить цветисто он никогда не умел, не то что его старший брат и любимчик Ицхака Ейна, вот тот мог и говорить, и уговаривать, он бы сумел продать даже шоаррцам песок их собственной пустыни. Потому и ходил в любимчиках уже который год. А говоривших мало и без ритуального акцента старый Ицхак не уважал, это все знают, ибо чтил традиции и не жаловал их нарушителей даже в домашних условиях, даже когда не слышит никто.

— Выгода — это цель, мой мальчик, а средства для ее достижения таки хороши любые. В том числе и Белый Дракон. Это легенда хумансов, Хаим, древняя и не такая уж глупая, как могло бы на подслеповатый глаз показаться такому бедному старому авшуру, как твой дядя. Хумансы верят, что Белый Дракон приносит удачу, всегда лишь удачу, мой мальчик, но не себе, а тем, кто с ним рядом, но какая нам посторонняя разница, в конце концов спросишь ты меня, до того, во что верят эти несчастные хумансы? Давай таки лучше обратим мысленный взор до предмета, куда более приятного на посозерцать. Ты старательный мальчик, Хаим, ты хорошо старался последние дни, так ответь мине за ради простого понимания: тебя таки совсем не удивило, как эти шлимазлы на ржавом драндулете, на коем даже твоя бабушка Софочка постыдилась бы летать до ближайшего магазина, умудряются каждый раз выныривать из выгребной ямы с платиновой ложкой в их смешных и совсем лишенных когтей лапах? Почему даже свои вроде бы неудачи им каждый раз удается обернуть исключительно к собственным выгоде и доходу? Не показалось ли тебе это подозрительным, Хаим? Не подумал ли ты: «И не в том ли тут зарыта собака, что у этих недостойных поцев есть на борту свой Белый Дракон? А если так — то почему этот со всех сторон достойный представитель приносящего удачу племени до сих пор не принадлежит клану моего дяди?».

Хаим судорожно прогнал перед мысленным взором декларации всех прошедших через трюм «Космического Мозгоеда» грузов, накладные на оборудование и на всякий случай состав команды (вплоть до двух неразумных домашних симбионтов, кои внушали наибольшее подозрение, но все же были отвергнуты по причине отсутствия крыльев), после чего счел нужным осторожно возразить:

— Но, дядя, у них на борту нет и никогда не было никакого дракона!

— И это сын моей драгоценной сестры, которая еще в юные годы отличалась умом и сообразительностью?! Хаим, позор моих седин, Белый Дракон — это красивая сказка, и я упомянул его только потому, что сотрудники одной весьма серьезной компании (и вот только не будем упоминать всуе, какой именно компании, ведь ты же, Хаим, уже и сам догадался) тоже слушали сказки, которые им в детстве читали их драгоценные матушки. Генетика, Хаим, великое дело, и если имеется кластер преданности — то почему бы не быть и кластеру удачливости? Так рассуждали те со всех сторон достойные сотрудники со всех сторон достойной компании, и кто мы такие, шобы оспаривать их мнительные компетенции? «Рыжие крылья Белого Дракона» — так те достойные люди назвали свой сверхсекретный проект, и только не спрашивай, Хаим, сколько мне стоило нервов и денег получить возможность глянуть на него хотя бы одним глазком. Рыжие крылья, Хаим, ты меня понимаешь? Рыжие.

Хаим понимал. Но всегда предпочитал уточнить:

— Рыжий у них на борту только один — навигатор, киборг, DEX-6, боевая модификация, имеет алькуявское гражданство, вроде бы подлинное. Его надо украсть?

Ицхак вздохнул.

— Твоя прямолинейность меня убивает, Хаим, но таки не будем без толку ходить близкими кругами мимо сути, словно стая пекинесов вокруг сенбернарихи. Да, Хаим. Его таки надо украсть. Если, конечно, не удастся просто уговорить.

— Но, дядя, — попытался воззвать Хаим если не к родственным чувствам, то хотя бы к голосу разума, — я не силен в переговорах с хумансами. И тем более в уговорах. Может быть, лучше все же послать Ейне?

— Хаим, мальчик мой, неужели ты считаешь себя умнее и прозорливее старого Ицхака? Не считаешь? И это таки похвальная мудрость в столь юные годы. Если бы можно было добиться нужного результата уговорами, я послал бы туда Ейну и был бы спокоен за успех нашего маленького семейного предприятия. Но я почти стопроцентно уверен, что там не будет работы для языка, там будет работа для рук и совсем немножечко для мозга. И потому для того, чтобы сохранить свое спокойствие, я посылаю тебя.

Проводив племянника, старый Ицхак еще некоторое время позанимался бумагами, а потом со спокойной душой покинул кабинет и отправился в спальню, где его давно уже ждала молодая жена. За успех рискованного чуточку незаконного (ну да, а шо прикажете делать?) предприятия он не волновался: Хаим не хватает звезд с неба, но только потому, что до них нельзя дотянуться ни одной из его цепких и умелых лап. Хаим справится, Ицхак был спокоен.

Его спокойствие сильно бы поколебалось, знай он, что приблизительно в это же время на совсем другой планете патриарх совсем другого семейного клана авшуров, уважаемый ребе Давид, вел беседу подобного свойства с пятеркой лучших боевиков своего клана. В отличие от Ицхака уважаемый Давид не считал зазорным в узком кругу говорить без использования цветистых ритуальных оборотов, а потому его речь была намного короче. Но ключевые слова «удача», «Космический Мозгоед», «похищение» и «киборг» в ней тоже присутствовали.

***

Первая ночь на борту «Космического Мозгоеда», который к общей радости команды наконец-то вернули с профилактики, обернулась для Дэна двумя неожиданностями. Для начала он проснулся в три часа шестнадцать минут, чувствуя себя совершенно выспавшимся, несмотря на то, что вчера команда, возбужденная возвращением из пусть и комфортабельной, но все же чужой гостиницы в родные каюты, разошлась только около полуночи. 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Похоже, молодой здоровый организм, измученный почти двухнедельным вынужденным отдыхом, воспринял обратное переселение как возвращение и к любимой работе. И поспешил принять меры, чтобы Дэн мог приступить к этой работе незамедлительно. Чувствовал себя навигатор бодрым. Никакой сонной одури, сопровождавшей вынужденный переход к трехчасовому сну (вполне достаточному для киборга, но не слишком приятному для человеческой составляющей) не наблюдалось. И, поворочавшись без всякого толку восемь с половиной минут, Дэн философски рассудил, что точно так же может прободрствовать остаток ночи и в навигаторском кресле за внесением правок в маршрут, который трещал по швам из-за вынужденной задержки на этой Новой Юрюзани. Не зря она так не нравилась навигатору с самого начала! Интересно, и что в двигателе «Мозгоеда» могло сломаться так серьезно, что Михалычу потребовалась посторонняя помощь? Впрочем, справились, и хорошо, скорей бы местные дали окончательное разрешение на отлет — и можно будет совсем успокоиться.

Вторая неожиданность подстерегала Дэна в коридоре, где он чуть было не споткнулся о Ланса, который спал на полу у двери каюты Теда. Ланс, конечно же, сразу проснулся и принял сидячее положение, прижимая к груди подушку. На навигатора уставились четыре сонных глаза — Сеня, пристроившийся у Ланса под боком, тоже проснулся и заурчал, сонно щурясь, словно включился маленький моторчик.

— Опять кошмары? — спросил Дэн тихо и обеспокоенно. Жуткие сны-воспоминания из прошлого мучили корабельного «котика» довольно долго, и тогда он выбирался из своей каюты и устраивался спать в коридоре, под дверью каюты Теда, откуда лучше всего мог слышать дыхание спящих людей (тонкие переборки киборгу особо не мешали) и ощущать, что держит под контролем ситуацию, если вдруг что-то случится. Это его успокаивало. Но постепенно кошмары сошли на нет и за последние полгода вроде бы не повторялись ни разу.

Вот и сейчас Ланс отрицательно мотнул головой. Но спокойным он вовсе не выглядел, и Дэн решил разобраться — все равно делать особо нечего.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Вместо ответа Ланс быстро вздохнул, пошарил рукой у плинтуса и протянул навигатору небольшой продолговатый цилиндр. «Гонивопль» — прочел Дэн, активировав ночное зрение, «Смертная тишь, услади своя слух изоляция до край, печаль конечность». Для своего размера цилиндр оказался неожиданно легким. Пустым.

Оно и понятно — пилот, которому надоели вечные подшучивания друзей над его храпом (ну и не только), еще днем нанес слой звукоизолирующей пенки на стены и дверь своей каюты. Дэн осмотрел баллончик со всех сторон. Словно надеялся обнаружить на нем разгадку. Перевел вопросительный взгляд на Ланса.

— Девушка, — сказал Ланс так, словно одно это слово должно было объяснить навигатору все от начала и до конца. И замолчал.

Дэн вздохнул, виновато вспомнил про Вениамина Игнатьевича. И все-таки бросил Лансу по киберсвязи запрос коннекта.

«Что случилось?»

«Девушка. Тед привел. Тед правильный человек? Не бракованный?»

«Конечно, правильный. Не переживай».

«Хорошо. Значит, она не умрет?»

Дэн поперхнулся. Спросил осторожно:

«А... должна?»

«Надеюсь, что нет. Тед правильный человек. Хороший».

Общаясь по киберсвязи, невозможно искажать информацию, но у Дэна все больше складывалось странноватое впечатление, что они с Лансом говорят на разных языках. И тут Ланс как раз добавил, улыбнувшись кривовато, но удовлетворенно:

«Я подготовил регенерационную камеру. Я умею. Успеем откачать».

«Ты это о чем?» 

Неприятное ощущение усиливалось. Показалось — или улыбка Ланса действительно стала жесткой?

«Я работал в клубе. В особом клубе. Два года. Я знаю, что мужчины делают с девушками там, где их никто не услышит. Тед хороший. Не бракованный. Он не будет доводить до необратимых разрушений. Мы успеем. Наверное...»

Дэн со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

«Ланс, послушай... не все люди приводят девушек затем, чтобы убить».

«Да. Я знаю. Только те, которые делают звукоизоляцию. В клубе была особая комната...»

Дэн запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок. Сказал негромко, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Бедный Тед. Бедный, бедный, бедный Тед... Я ведь, наверное, был таким же... ну, почти.

Вздыхать он не стал — зачем? Гипервентиляция легких вряд ли поможет в данном случае, кровь кислородом и так насыщена. Буркнул, теперь уже адресуясь к Лансу:

— Пошли-ка в пультогостиную. Там вроде бы еще оставалось пиво.

«Зачем?» — спросил Ланс по-прежнему по киберсвязи. Дэн подумал. Еще раз вспомнил Теда. И все-таки вздохнул.

— Затем, что на трезвую голову лекцию о половом воспитании киборгов я точно не потяну.

***

Переступая босыми ногами на холодном кафеле ванной комнаты, Элли придирчиво рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной и улыбалась. Раковина тоже была холодной, а на нее пришлось чуть ли не лечь голым животом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе нанесенный стриженым красавчиком урон — самый сильный и надо же как неудачно, налицо, можно сказать! Вернее, на лице. А с другой стороны, оно и хорошо, что именно на лице, здесь никто и слыхом не слыхивал о голопроекциях, обходились по старинке зеркалами и только зеркалами. Дикость, конечно — а как в зеркале, допустим, рассмотреть свой затылок? Или спину? Выворачиваться, что ли? Неудобно же! Хорошо, что стриженый бугай зацепил Элли не по затылку, а то бы только на ощупь пришлось. Нет, что ни говори, а отсутствие голопроекций — дикость махровая. Но сегодня Элли была готова простить местной глуши и куда более неприятные проявления дикости.

Сегодня Элли была почти счастлива. Ну, насколько вообще можно быть счастливой, когда ты командир. Но при этом находишься черт знает где и вдалеке от своих ребят, совсем одна. Причем не на задании даже — задание другие выполняют, и ты из своего далека никак не можешь повлиять на это выполнение. То самое задание, между прочим, которое ты вообще-то собиралась довести до благополучного завершения своими собственными руками. И за которое вообще-то отвечаешь головой.

Ладно. Забыли пока об этом. Нет ничего глупее, чем переживать о вещах, и событиях, которые ты не можешь изменить. Лучше порадоваться мелким приятностям, а ссадина на полскулы и пара-другая синяков — не такая уж и большая плата за полученное удовольствие.

Сегодня Элли удалось найти очень хороший спортзал и приличных спарринг-партнеров, это ли не повод для радости? Действительно вполне себе тренажерка, а не те танцевальные классы и гламурные фитнес-центры, что рекомендовали ей все подряд, словно сговорившись! Ага, те самые, в которых скучающие домохозяйки воображали, что занимаются йогой, а тетки поперек себя шире безуспешно пытались влезть в обруч. Полноценных симуляторов с автоматическим расчетом оптимальной нагрузки здесь, конечно же, не было, Элли и не рассчитывала, уж настолько-то наивной она не была. Но чтобы в городе, полном здоровых деятельных людей, которым по полгода некуда спускать избыточную энергию, и не было бы места, где можно постучать кулаками не только по столу? Нет, в такую чушь Элли поверить не могла.

Она обошла не меньше дюжины разных курятников, прикидывающихся гимнастическими залами, прежде чем поняла, что тут как с поисковой системой — главный секрет в правильной формулировке запроса. Местным просто и в голову не приходит, что ей нужно нечто, отличное от дамского клуба, куда жены и дочери местных работяг приходят поперемывать кости приятельницам и выгулять свою новую спортивную сумочку. Понятия «женщина» и «хорошенько постучать кулаками» в этой вселенной не состыковываются. Значит что? Значит, надо спрашивать иначе. Искать хороший спортивный клуб не для себя, а для, допустим, брата.

Элли оказалась абсолютно права — по такому запросу в местный аналог глобалсети (веснушчатый, курносый, лопоухий и с дыркой на месте переднего верхнего резца) клуб отыскался сразу же. Назывался он «Свиное рыло» и снаружи выглядел непрезентабельно. Да что там! Снаружи он вообще никак не выглядел, ибо располагался в подвале обычного жилого дома и ничем себя не рекламировал; если бы не точные указания малолетнего шкета, под какой настенной похабщиной куда сворачивать, Элли бы в жизни не нашла эту затерянную в глубине какого-то дворика прелесть. Вместо вывески над дверью подъезда красовался деревянный кружок с двумя дырками. Точно такой же стилизованный пятачок, только нарисованный, украшал и стенку внутри перед ведущей вниз лестницей, рядом с ним была намалевана стрелка. Тоже вниз, как раз параллельно ступенькам. Доходчиво, что тут скажешь.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Элли втянула носом знакомые запахи старой кожи, влажного железа, старого дерева, резины, пота, поролона и чего-то неуловимого, присущего только настоящим тренажеркам, — и улыбнулась, понимая, что попала по адресу. Да, здесь не было симулятора и даже киберспарринга не было, и агрегаты оказались, конечно же, устаревшими, но все нормальные тренажеры в основе своей похожи друг на друга, разница только в дизайне. А кому он нужен, этот дизайн?!

На входе приятности продолжились: вместо живого администратора с их вечной назойливой и забирающей кучу времени предупредительностью стоял турникет с монетоприемником. Закинуть монетку в щель — трехсекундное дело, а цена за час такая, что Элли оплатила сутки, только чтобы не возиться со сдачей. Взамен монетки автомат выдал пакет с одноразовыми мылом-шампунем-полотенцем и ключ-карту от шкафчика.

Раздевалка при зальчике была одна, и в данный момент она пустовала, хотя из зала доносились многообещающие ритмичные удары. Улыбка Элли стала чуть шире и злорадней при мысли о том, как чопорные местные представители сильного пола будут негодовать по поводу столь грубого вторжения женщины на их территорию. А сами виноваты, сексистов надо наказывать, пусть смущаются и переживают неловкие моменты из-за своих драных семейных трусов, самой Элли в этом плане стыдиться нечего.

Их было пятеро. Четверо — той самой русоволосой, мощноплечей и несколько тяжеловесной породы, что и большинство местных; пятый — темненький, помельче и пошустрее. Когда Элли независимым быстрым шагом вошла в зал, они перестали пинать макивару и тягать блины, сгрудились в углу и уставились на нее во все глаза. Ну и как тут было слегка не повыделываться? Хотя бы самую малость...

 

...Элли осторожно прощупала пальцами края глубокой ссадины от виска до подбородка. Нет, пожалуй, ничего особо серьезного, повреждение поверхностное, ушиб несильный. Вот и бинт пригодится, а то ребята вечно подтрунивали, что она забивает аптечку всем нужным и ненужным. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот стриженый увалень умудрится так высоко выбросить ногу, да еще с такой силой! Хорошая растяжка у мужика, все-таки жаль, что пришлось так быстро свернуть перспективное знакомство. И с дверью неудобно получилось...

Выдавив из тюбика длинную колбаску жидкого бинта, Элли аккуратно втерла его в ссадину, стараясь не морщиться и только дышать поглубже. Первые минуты — самые паршивые, больно так, словно на рану плеснули серной кислотой или уголечками присыпали, даже слезы из глаз. Но морщиться нельзя, иначе бинт застынет складками и регенерация под ним пойдет неравномерно. Ничего. Это ненадолго. Сейчас отпустит... уже отпускает.

Элли осторожно вытерла тыльной стороной ладони глаза и смыла струей прохладной воды остатки уже подзастывшего бинта с пальцев. Вертя головой перед зеркалом и скашивая глаза, придирчиво рассмотрела со всех сторон мордашку своего отражения, словно чужую. А ничего так! Симпотная. Бинт был качественный, косметический, мимикрирующий под оттенок кожи. И сразу же начал регенерацию и устранение отека, резь и жжение под ним прекратились. Сменившись прохладным зудом. И выглядит отлично. Если не присматриваться вплотную, чуть ли не носом утыкаясь, то разницы между левой и правой половинами лица вообще не видно. Вот и хорошо, нечего адмиралу свободного флота дендарийских наемников разгуливать по чужому городу с побитой мордой. 

А хороши все же были ребята. Излишне деликатные и осторожные, конечно, как и все они в этой клятой Зарянке, но тут, похоже, ничего не поделаешь, местный менталитет. Домостроевское отношение к женщине как к изначально существу увечному и не способному самой о себе позаботиться. Глупость, конечно, но провинция, чтоб ее! Эти ребята для местных еще ничего, продвинутые, можно сказать. Николас вон вообще счел ее слова удачной шуткой и долго ржал, а они сами предложили. Приятно вспомнить. И командой работать умеют, штатно подключились, когда поняли, что один на один скучновато выходит. И работали слаженно, видно, что не впервой: сразу всем скопом в бой не бросались, «крутили мельницу» — один постоянно атакует, отвлекая на себя внимание и вынуждая раскрываться, двое караулят удобный момент на подхвате, двое отдыхают, готовясь сменить атакующего, когда тот устанет. Ну да, могли бы, конечно, двигаться пошустрее и не бить в четверть силы, черт бы побрал эту их деликатность... А с другой стороны, лучшее — враг хорошего, и так неплохо развлеклась, давно не получала такого удовольствия от спарринга. Особенно когда тот, что с перебитым носом, взялся за нож, резко повысив уровень сложности, это он молодец, здорово придумал.

Интересно, и чего это они под конец словно взбесились? Все же так хорошо шло. Наверное, бетанский транслятор опять с переводом что-то напутал — самой Элли вон тоже перевел поначалу совсем не то, что эти ребята в виду имели. Наверное, на местном диалекте слова «спарринг» и «секс» звучат похоже, вот он и сбился. И, если судить по интонации и мрачным рожам славной пятерки, это должен был быть жесткий БДСМ. Правда, когда заинтригованная Элли попыталась уточнить, с кем именно из них и что ей предстоит проделать, реакция оказалась такой бурной и негодующей, что все стало понятно и без дальнейших объяснений, тем более что девять десятых из них транслятор переводить отказался. Пришлось объясняться вручную.

Самым доходчивым оказался тот стриженый бугай, который не стал пытаться что-либо донести до Элли словами, а решил показать на пальцах. Вернее — на кулаках. И деликатно наметил в отношении адмиральской челюсти хук слева. Именно что наметил, очень медленно и осторожно, от такого показательно неспешного удара увернулся бы и ребенок. Элли восхитилась его понятливости и галантности, и сама не стала тратить более времени на беседы. А потом подключились и остальные. Под конец, правда, немножечко увлеклись. Тоже, очевидно, соскучились по хорошему спррингу.

 

...Элли вытерла руки, бросила полотенце в корзину с грязным бельем и как была, в одних трусах, протопала к разобранной кровати. И пусть сегодня «Маленькая лошадка» так и не прилетела, но денек все равно удался на славу. Надо будет на днях снова сходить в тот зал. Заодно за дверь и зеркало заплатить.

И найти наконец место, где можно пострелять...

***

Трудно объяснить что-то тому, кто ничего не понимает. Ну вот совсем ничего. Но насколько же труднее это становится, если объяснять приходится то, что ты и сам не очень-то понимаешь.

Особенно если тебя считают старшим и опытным, доверчиво заглядывают в глаза и ждут немедленного ответа на все вопросы. И очень хочется... нет, не соврать даже, а просто чуть исказить информацию, сделать вид, что ты на самом деле такой, каким тебя считают, умный и опытный, что понимаешь все и обо всем. Это ведь даже по сути враньем не будет, ты ведь и на самом деле опытнее... и знаешь больше... Но если Дэн чему и научился от команды «Космического Мозгоеда», так это тому, что так делать нельзя. Даже с чужими, даже с теми, кто тебе неприятен. А уж с теми, кто тебе доверяет — тем более. Просто нельзя, и все. Как бы ни хотелось.

— Я не знаю, Ланс. Я правда не знаю. Могу только предполагать.

— ???

И как прикажете выполнять докторское предписание и заставлять самого крупного из корабельных «котиков» больше разговаривать, если у него такая выразительная мимика, что всем всё и без слов понятно?

— Защита своих самок и своего потомства характерна для любых высокоорганизованных живых существ. В том числе и для высших приматов. Основной инстинкт. Корневая биологическая прошивка, обеспечивающая конкурентоспособность и выживание вида. Мужчина не может рожать, он расходный материал эволюции. Самки и детеныши более ценны, базовый инстинкт продолжения рода. Логично?

— ...

— Ланс, не надо так многозначительно молчать. Я все равно это делаю лучше. Если не согласен — аргументируй. И, пожалуйста, вслух, будь так любезен.

— Репликаторы.

— Хм... Твоя убедительность уступает разве что твоей лаконичности. Это была шутка, если ты не понял.

— Я понял.

Очень хотелось сказать: «А я вот нет!» — и не уточнять, что это тоже шутка. Потому что, наверное, шутки в этом было бы менее пятидесяти одного процента. Вместо этого Дэн повторил:

— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю, Ланс.

— А когда узнаешь — объяснишь?

Дэн невесело усмехнулся:

— Куда я денусь!

Успокоенный Ланс вернулся к своему рисунку. Все-таки он действительно мелкий, ему и в голову не приходит, что Дэн может чего-то так и не узнать. Просто потому, что люди слишком сложные. 

Каждый раз, когда Дэну начинало казаться, что он их понимает и теперь уже может точно предсказать поведение того или иного человека в той или иной ситуации, случалось что-то новое, и вся предыдущая логика летела в черную дыру. И накатывало ощущение полной беспомощности, гоня в кровь волны мелатонина. И даже в том не разобраться, что срабатывало чьим спусковым крючком: то ли понимание, что опять ничего не понимаешь, запускало выработку гормона депрессии, то ли наоборот.

Радовало во всем этом только одно: когда ты киборг, нет никакой необходимости маяться биохимической дурью, какого бы рода эта дурь ни была. Процессор легко нормализует гормональный баланс, блокируя выделение всего ненужного. А в категорию ненужного попадает все, что вызывает слишком сильные реакции рецепторов, тем самым снижая функциональность системы, и не так уж и важно, положительные или отрицательные эти реакции. Или, если выражаться терминами, которыми оперируют люди, приятные они или не так чтобы очень. Вот как сейчас, к примеру. Что там у нас? Страх, злость, подавленность из-за боязни не понять, не справиться, подвести? Значит, блокируем выбросы адреналина, вазопрессина, мелатонина и усиливаем работу почек и печени, чтобы побыстрее вычистить уже поступившее в кровь. И все снова в норме и под контролем. Система готова к продуктивной работе.

Стоп.

А что, если проблема именно в этом? В стремлении все и всегда держать под жестким контролем, и в первую очередь самого себя?

Дэн моргнул — совсем как Ланс недавно. Не глядя протянул левую руку за банкой сгущенки (полупустой уже, и когда успел?). Глюкоза помогает думать. Удовлетворение сосательного рефлекса расслабляет и успокаивает... ну и просто вкусно. Позитивная информация...

Дэн повертел ложку в пальцах, не давая густой белой массе сформировать каплю и разглядывая ее с новым и несколько даже хищным интересом. Вкусно. Просто вкусно. Позитивная информация от рецепторов, слишком незначительная для того, чтобы процессор счел вызванные ею небольшие нарушения работы желез внутренней секреции требующими коррекции и возврата к оптимальным значениям. И достаточно приятная для того, чтобы навигатору не пришло в голову нивелировать эти минимальные нарушения сознательно. Маленькое доступное удовольствие. Маленькое, поэтому и доступное. Так? Были ведь и другие, с другим результатом.

Например, когда Полина, дурачась, расчесывала ему волосы или заплетала их в косички-ушки «под корабельную белочку», поступающая от рецепторов информация тоже была позитивной. Хотя немного иного характера и куда более сильной. Было... приятно. Хотелось жмуриться, мурлыкать и улыбаться. Хотелось замереть в кресле, закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать, вообще ни о чем, просто наслаждаться происходящим, впитывать и запоминать, может быть, даже записывать, чтобы когда-нибудь потом прокрутить еще раз. Хотелось отключить все остальные внешние рецепторы и сосредоточиться только на этих ощущениях. 

Неуместное и даже опасное желание, вызванное избытком серотонина в крови. Рекомендовано: устранить. Приступить к устранению? Да/Нет. Да.

И Дэн устранял. С небольшим запаздыванием — серотонин в малых дозах очень даже полезен, облегчает двигательную активность, снижает чувствительность к боли, способствует лучшей свертываемости крови благодаря повышению функциональной активности тромбоцитов и их склонности к агрегации. Ну и та самая позитивная информация от рецепторов, хотя она, конечно же, не главное. Так что небольшое запаздывание с блокировкой выработки как самого серотонина, так и производного-триптофана вполне допустима.

Рыжие брови чуть дрогнули — Дэн с огромной скоростью прокручивал и анализировал сохраненную информации. Всегда и все под контролем, и собственный гормональный баланс в первую очередь. А как же иначе? Ведь в этом его основная функция: быть в ежесекундной боевой готовности; а о какой готовности может идти речь, если он перестанет себя контролировать?

Но ведь люди же как-то справляются.

Нельзя играть в шахматы по правилам покера. Невозможно понять человека, если ведешь себя как киборг.

Дэн нахмурился. Побарабанил пальцами по краю терминала, краем процессора отслеживая, как улучшается настроение по мере выгорания и фильтрации гормонов депрессии и стресса. Научиться понимать людей необходимо, а значит, иного выхода просто нет. Что ж, тогда и переживать об этом нерационально, надо — будет сделано. Какие проблемы. Но не сейчас. И не сейчас... и... а нет, вот как раз сейчас уже вполне можно. Кровь чистая, как до выброса.

Дэн сунул в рот полную ложку сгущенки, покатал ее на языке, жмурясь и смакуя. Хрустнул чипсом. И на этот раз не стал ничего блокировать, даже когда показатели превысили границу оптимума.

 

***

— Не расстраивайся! — Николас догнал Элли на полпути к Зарянке и сперва хотел утешительно приобнять за плечи, но благоразумно не рискнул. Пошел рядом. — Просто Плешивый считает, что женщина в экипаже к беде, суеверие такое, старое, сейчас мало кто придерживается. Но Плешивый верит. У тебя ни при каком раскладе не было бы шансов, не любит он вашу сестру, вот и все.

— Заметно. И взаимно. — Элли замедлила шаг до прогулочного, длинно выдохнула, выгоняя из груди не столько воздух, сколько клокотавшую там ярость. Николас не виноват, он даже и не видел ничего, вернулся, когда все уже кончилось. Да и Плешивый тоже, по сути, не очень-то и виноват, просто еще одна жертва махровых провинциальных суеверий. Женщина в экипаже — к беде. Ну да. Вдали от цивилизации и не такой бред становится вполне себе нормой жизни.

А казалось — так удачно все складывается!

Сегодня утром в Зарянке приземлился корабль — Элли его посадку услышала из города и сорвалась немедленно, звонок Николаса застал ее уже в таксофлайере на полпути к космопорту. Правда, новости охранник сообщил скорее огорчительные: корабль был вовсе не «Маленькой лошадкой», а довольно крупным и побитым жизнью рудовозом с пафосным названием «Стартрек». И хотя направлялся он вроде бы как раз в нужную сторону (и даже с заходом на Землю, куда должен был доставить часть груза), Николас сразу предупредил, что это не вариант: капитан «Стартрека», Сэм Бакстон по прозванию Плешивый Сэм, пассажиров на свое корыто не берет принципиально. Были, мол, у него уже неприятности.

Элли, конечно, огорчилась, но не так чтобы очень — в конце концов, прилет «Маленькой лошадки» ожидался со дня на день, диспетчерша сделала завивку и выщипала брови, что, как утверждал Николас, было вернейшей приметой. А пока можно было просто посидеть в «Отдохни!», раз уж все равно сюда выбралась.

Как оказалось, Плешивый Сэм тоже засел в баре. И не просто так засел, а за угловым столиком, обычно пустовавшим, даже когда бар был переполнен — как еще в первый приход сюда объяснил Николас, за этот столик садились лишь капитаны. И лишь тогда, когда собирались кого-то нанять. 

Сэму требовался охранник.

Не на Ньюризани и не самому ему, конечно — зачем мирному капитану мирного грузовоза охрана в этой мирной провинции? А вот в дальнем космосе, говорят, до сих пор пошаливают кое-какие недобитые пташки, так что полудюжина крепких парней любому мирному торговцу очень даже пригодится. И если двое из них в пьяной драке вывели друг друга из строя как минимум на пару недель (крепко повздорили ребята, да и сами не водой разведенные), то это их проблемы. Капитан не собирается ждать их выздоровления, он новых охранников наймет.

Элли восприняла это как данный судьбою шанс. В конце концов, она несколько лет была личным телохранителем адмирала Нейсмита, и если кто-то считал, что попала она туда исключительно за иные таланты, то он не знал ни Элли, ни маленького адмирала. А уж с охраной грузовика точно справится, нет вопросов.

Николас был против, и Элли не стала ему перечить. Дождалась, когда он выйдет отлить, подошла к угловому столику и заказала сидящему за ним плюгавому мужичонке две кружки пива: именно таковым был здешний ритуал найма на работу. Что ж, в каждой подсобке свои тараканы, на чужой корабль со своим движком не лезут.

Она была готова, что за место придется побороться, что возьмут ее не сразу, что для начала ей в лицо, скорее всего, вообще рассмеются (что, собственно, и произошло, как только она объяснила выпучившему глаза плюгашу, что это не ошибка, и наниматься она намерена не в медотсоски и не в секретутки, нет, это вовсе не так, да, именно в охранники, нет, она не сумасшедшая и не больная, и не издевается, и луны с неба тоже не хочет). Она была готова и к волне ярости потом (тоже было, с воплями и брызганьем слюной, да и от кружки пришлось уворачиваться, старательно сохраняя на лице милую улыбку). Она была готова, что ее будут проверять — а как же без этого? Да она первая бы не стала уважать капитана, который нанимает охранника, не проверив его в деле. Она была готова и к тому, что проверка окажется нечестной — тоже логично, она здесь чужая, к таким всегда придираются больше. Так что четверо на одного (то есть на одну) — это нормально и логично. И даже почти привычно, после вчерашнего-то.

А вот к чему она не была готова — так это к тому, что ее все равно не возьмут. Даже после того, как она показательно по шесть или семь раз шмякнет о деревянный пол всех четверых оставшихся у Сэма охранников, сначала в розницу, а потом и оптом, а под конец так и вовсе уложит их красивым штабелем у стеночки, сковав по рукам и ногам их собственными же ремнями попарно. Когда Элли, торжествующая и улыбающаяся, обернулась к капитану «Стартрека», она сразу все поняла по его закаменевшему лицу и глазам, ставшим вдруг мутно-белыми, словно у вареного тритона. Поняла сразу, а вот поверила лишь через секунду-другую, слишком уж это было... неправильно, что ли.

— Уходи, — сказал Плешивый Сэм очень тихо, Элли пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать. — Уходи. Я тебя все равно не возьму. Даже если у меня перебьют всех охранников. Даже если ты будешь последнем человеком в этом городе. Все равно. Уходи.

И ей не осталось ничего, кроме как уйти. Потому что альтернативой могла оказаться (да что там — обязательно бы оказалась, к аналитикам не ходи!) драка со всеми посетителями, а их в баре было на редкость много, чуть ли не два десятка. И все не прочь поразмяться. Протяни она еще минуту-другую, и к двери точно пришлось бы пробиваться с боем. И так чуть было не пришлось, когда сидевший на высоком барном стуле (вернее, подпиравший им собственную задницу посерединке) рыжий верзила сполз со своего насеста и пошел было на перехват, предвкушающе скалясь щербатым ртом. Элли оскалилась ответно, но верзилу остановил его сосед, вертлявый и темноволосый, вчерашний пятый спарринг-партнер. Элли узнала его сразу, как только вошла в бар, и даже кивнула, но он то ли предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил, и проигнорировать, то ли действительно не увидел. Теперь же он схватил здоровяка за рукави резко дернул назад, яростно прошипев:

— Не смей! Ты что, не видишь, она же...

Последнего слова транслятор не перевел, толерантно пискнув. Но было оно явно не очень цензурным, ибо здоровяк вмиг поскучнел, потерял интерес к Элли и взгромоздился обратно на высокий табурет, сделав вид, что слезал просто размять ноги. Больше никто остановить Элли не пытался, ни в баре, ни на улице — хотя там и стояли несколько человек, увлеченные процессом курения по самое не могу. Настолько, что даже и совсем не заметили Элли, когда та прошла мимо них, чуть ли не задев плечом крайнего. Ну да, конечно, ведь пялиться в землю намного интереснее.

Интересно все-таки, что это было за ругательство, которым обозвала ее подружка рыжего верзилы? Короткое такое, похожее на ТЕКС...

***

— Полли, а ты заметила, что Дэн умеет краснеть? — спросил пилот у подруги, когда в душе, куда только что вошел навигатор, зашумела вода и стало понятно, что никакой самый зловредный и обладающий тонким слухом киборг не сумеет теперь подслушать оттуда то, о чем говорят в пультогостиной.

— А чего замечать-то? — рассеянно отозвалась девушка, пытаясь сложить пасьянс альфианскими картами. Пасьянс никак не сходился, а она на него такое хорошее желание загадала! — Он всегда это умел. Только вы внимания не обращали.

Тед насупился было, покрутил в руках банку нефильтрованного, разглядывая ее с таким подозрением, словно не сам покупал. Вскрыл и сделал длинный глоток, все еще хмурясь. Но долго обижаться он не умел, а увлеченная картами Полина была все же более доступной собеседницей, чем увлеченный нарезанием перекусочного бутербродика Вениамин Игнатьевич, и потому пилот снова попытался привлечь ее внимание.

— Нет, ну не до такой же степени! Раньше точно не было, я бы запомнил. Он даже в «Матушке Крольчихе» не смущался. Ну тогда, когда первый раз... Ха! Да это я там себя вконец смущенным чувствовал, особенно после того, как ему за тот наш визит еще и скидочную карту дали! Розовую, с золотым обрезом! И сертификат на два бесплатных посещения! У меня такого нет, а у него... После первого же визита! И смотрел при этом спокойно так, словно мы туда мороженое съесть заходили! Смущался он, как же. А теперь при нем и анекдота какого не расскажи, сразу обрывает, что, мол, типа гнилой базар. И краснеет. Точно краснеет, сам видел!

— А ты бы поменьше всякую пакость рассказывал, вот бы тебя меньше и обрывали.

— А ты заметила, что он теперь и в санузел не заходит, если ты в душе? Раньше заходил, а последнее время как отрезало!

— И правильно делает, — буркнула Полина, решительно сгребая и перемешивая так и не сложившиеся правильным узором карты (все они врут!). — И кое-кому не грех бы у него поучиться вежливости!

— Да что же мне, лопнуть, что ли, если ты там по часу сидишь?! — резонно возмутился пилот.

Возможно, у Полины тоже нашлось бы что ему возразить, но тут в разговор молодежи вмешался Вениамин Игнатьевич, который уже соорудил себе трехэтажный бутерброд и налил пол-литровую чашку почти бесцветного чая, но уходить в медотсек не спешил, с интересом прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Растет мальчик, — сказал доктор с умилением. — Это у него начинается так называемый кризис девятилетки, один из возрастных кризисов, связанных с осознанием своего пола. И в связи с этим я бы очень вас попросил быть с ним помягче, поделикатнее, что ли. Особенно это тебя, Теодор, касается, ты вечно как скажешь что-нибудь... Нет, я понимаю, что ничего плохого ты не хотел, но человек во время возрастного кризиса очень уязвим и может болезненно реагировать на то, что еще совсем недавно воспринимал вполне нормально. 

— И что теперь делать? — охнула проникшаяся серьезностью ситуации Полина, в ответ на что Теодор только фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Да ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Вениамин Игнатьевич с безмятежной улыбкой. — Просто ведите себя как обычно, словно ничего не происходит и вы ничего не знаете. Только чуточку осторожнее. И старайтесь его не задевать лишний раз. Без этих ваших вечных подначек и шуточек.

Тед прикинул, как он будет делать вид, что ничего не происходит, но при этом стараться вести себя осторожно и совсем без шуточек — и затосковал.

— А это надолго? Ну, кризис этот, — поинтересовался он, с опаской поглядывая в сторону коридора, хотя из тех полутора часов, которые обычно навигатор проводил в душе, прошло не более двадцати минут.

— Ненадолго, — благожелательно успокоил его доктор, улыбаясь чему-то своему и аккуратно размешивая сахар в огромной чашке. И, прежде чем пилот успел высказать свою радость чем-то помимо молчаливого салюта банкой и длинного глотка из нее же, добавил с мечтательным предвкушением: — А потом нас ожидает интереснейший кризис переходного возраста…

***

— Ты уверен, что она киборг? — негромко спросил Плешивый Сэм чернявого парня, когда того подтащили к нему Тони и Макс, уже освобожденные от пут, жутко смущенные недавним конфузом и рвущиеся загладить свою вину.

Чернявый вьюн закивал головой с такой неуемной энергией, словно хотел, чтобы она оторвалась. Но, очевидно, и такое активное подтверждение показалось ему недостаточным, ибо он еще и зашипел громким свистящим шепотом:

— Точно вам говорю, кибер она! Ну вы же видели, как она! Такая скорость, глазом не уследить! И силища... Виданное ли дело?! Нас вчера в «Рыле» вообще пятеро было, никого не трогали, а она дверь выбила и как пошла пластать, все в щепки! Еле ноги унесли, не знаю уж, как и живы-то остались. Парни до сих пор отлеживаются, а ведь не слабаки, что Грюн, что Перо, а там же еще и сам Жирдяй был, уж его-то и доской с одного удара не уложишь, а она... Виданное ли дело, чтобы человек так мог?

Сэм заметил, как при этих словах быстро переглянулись его охранники, буквально на глазах возвращая себе уверенность и хорошее настроение. Ну да, если эта залетная птичка не человек — их позорный проигрыш перестает быть таким уж позорным. Против боевого DEX’а врукопашную не попрешь, каким бы крутым воякой ты не был, это все знают. Что с голой пяткой против тяжелого танка на воздушной подушке.

Сэм нахмурился и слегка придавил подчиненных тяжелым взглядом — рано расслабились и успокоились, голубчики, могли бы и сразу сообразить, кто перед вами, без подсказок от посторонних. Какие из вас охранники, если вы человека от кибера отличить не можете? И не слишком ли много капитан вам в таком случае платит?

Чернявый принял мрачный взгляд на свой счет, как выражение недоверия, и поспешил выкинуть свой основной козырь:

— А главное ведь в чем? Вы ее рожу видели? Гладкая! Ни царапинки! А ведь ей Жирдяй вчера хорошо по харе своим говнодавом засветил, от души, полмордени снес, вот провалиться мне на месте, ежели вру! Хоть Жирдяя спросите! И однако же — ни царапинки. Ни шрама даже! Не заживает на людях так быстро, чтобы и не следочка! Только у этих ублюдков.

— Интересно, чья она? – спросил Сэм. Скорее риторически спросил, в пространство, но чернявый поспешил ответить, угодливо улыбаясь:

— Да в том-то и дело, что вроде как ничья! Жирдяй говорил...

— Свободен, — бросил Сэм не этому чернявому ничтожеству (много чести!), а своим ребятам, чтобы отпустили и придали нужного ускорения. Что они и сделали тут же, хорошим пинком пониже спины. Понятливые.

— Проследить? — спросил Тони. Он всегда был самым понятливым. И тоже имел в виду вовсе не чернявого.

Сэм кивнул.

Киборг — это удачно. Киборги нынче в цене. Если она сорванная — местные мешать не станут, могут даже помочь, чтобы бравый капитан оградил их от ужасных последствий срыва, о которых тут все наверняка отлично осведомлены. Глухомань глухоманью, но кровавых подробностей в сети инфранета навалом, только копни. А вот филиала ОЗК на Новой Юрюзани нет, и это тоже удачно. Защитить эту дрянь будет некому. А если она несорванная...

Сэм ухмыльнулся. Да какая, в сущности, разница программерам с Джек-Пота, кого перепрошивать под нового владельца? Несорванных так даже и проще.

Это они удачно сюда залетели.

***

— Хаим, мальчик мой, не надо с таким усердием упражняться в молчании по межпланетной связи, есть и более приятные способы довести до излишнего вида стройности мою кредитную карточку. Скажи своему старому бедному дяде только одно слово: когда? Когда старый бедный дядя сможет поиметь счастье тебя снова увидеть, чтобы сердце его не разорвалось от тоски и горя в длительности ожиданий. И, конечно же, твой старый бедный дядя будет вдвойне счастлив увидеть тебя налично не в единоличии, а в компании нашего нового драгоценного друга и будущего почти что родственника. Так когда же ты сделаешь счастливым своего бедного дядю, который, между прочим, пока еще не услышал ни единого слова за свои деньги?

— Послезавтра. Ближе к вечеру. — Хаим поднапрягся и все-таки сумел выдавить: — Таки нет, и чего же мине было бы не порадовать за ради любимого родственника?!

Уффф-р. Кажется, дядюшку Ицхака такой лаконичный ответ вполне удовлетворил: кивнув, старый авшур прервал сеанс. Да и то сказать, межпланетка нынче действительно удовольствие дорогое, центавриане пользуются последними возможностями подавить соки из бедных клиентов, пока их окончательно не вытеснили из этого сегмента бизнеса великолепные фрисские технологии, почти дармовые, но, ой-вей, до чего же медленно внедряемые! Эти слизни никогда и никуда не торопятся, да и куда им торопиться, с их-то наследственной памятью? Им что сейчас, что через сто лет — все едино. Только о себе и думают, нет чтобы о других, которым приходится платить за связь втридорога, а куда деваться?

Впрочем, сегодняшний сеанс был простой формальностью, своеобразным напоминанием главы клана о себе, не более. И оба абонента это знали отлично. Не обо всем можно трепаться по связи, которую контролируют зеленые человечки, излишне падкие до чужих секретов. Все было обговорено заранее: и место, и способ, и даже время. И вызнано. Любой авшур (мы подразумеваем умных авшуров, конечно, ибо глупый авшур и не авшур вовсе, так, недоразумение) отлично знает, что самая большая ценность в этой жизни вовсе не кредитки и даже не их количество. Самое ценное в жизни любого авшура — родственники. Ибо если ты поимел сотню кредиток, то ты поимел всего лишь сотню кредиток и не более того, а если ты поимел сотню родственников, и поимел их с умом — ты поимеешь с каждого из них по сотне кредиток, причем им самим это не будет стоить ни шекеля.

Что такого ужасного в том, что один авшур позволит другому авшуру по-родственному взглянуть на график разрешений на старт? Ничего в этом ужасного, просто маленькая услуга за ради крохотного любопытства, они же не в чужую кредитку заглядывают, в конце-то концов! И затрат никаких, кроме оплаты этой ужасной межпланетки, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, 

Брать объект под кодовым наименованием «Белый Дракон» на планете Ицхак запретил категорически, и даже разозлился до такой степени, что куснул Хаима в плечо, не сдержавшись, когда глупый племянник только заикнулся о подобной возможности. Новая Юрюзань — одна из так называемых «новых», нелепых планет, жители которых почему-то более озабочены созданием мощного военно-космического флота, а не тем, как и где лучше со вкусом и пользою не только для себя потратить заработанные денежки. Нет и нет. Перехватывать старый грузовичок надобно вне юрисдикции этой негостеприимной планеты.

Впрочем, лучше перехватывать даже и не сам грузовик, кому она сдалась не за пару кредиток, эта старая рухлядь! Важен лишь сам Белый Дракон, его и надо перехватывать. А где это можно сделать лучше, как не на первой же станции гашения? С ее магазинчиками и барами, в которых есть места, куда предпочитают ходить поодиночке и пешком не только короли, но и киборги, даже если они и являются Белыми Драконами. Вот там его и надо ловить, тепленького. И глушить.

Хаим не собирался договариваться с потенциальным драгоценным будущим родственником, ибо был умным авшуром и отлично понимал свои сильные и слабые стороны. В разговорах он не силен, пусть дядюшка сам договаривается, если уж ему это так надо. А Хаим просто предоставит ему такую возможность, на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой подкараулив удобный момент и вырубив будущего родича со всей деликатностью и уважением. Да и Ицхак, похоже, тоже именно на такой вариант развития событий и рассчитывает, иначе не выдал бы дорогому племяннику глушилку. Настоящее сокровище, между прочим, не шоаррское производство, а самое что ни на есть фирменное, еще «DEX-компани». Вот этой-то глушилкой Хаим при первом же удобном случае и воспользуется.

Так надежнее.

***

Пока Элли шла до Зарянки, у нее как раз хватило времени не только успокоиться, но и подумать. Словно в голове что-то щелкнуло, переключая режимы, провернулся калейдоскоп, и из привычных стекляшек сложился совсем иной узор, позволяя взглянуть на тот же самый мир немножко по-новому, с иного ракурса. И кое-что о себе понять, — например, то, что вчера засыпала она почти счастливой. Впервые за последние шесть лет.

Быть адмиралом свободного флота — что может быть почетнее? Лучше. Достойнее. Свобода, сила, власть. Звезды. И все это подчиняется тебе. По одному твоему слову срываются в бой корабли, гибнут люди, блокируются ПВ-туннели или рвутся чужие блокады, словно гирлянда из бумажных цветов. Раз — и нету. В клочья. Вспыхивают революции, свергаются казавшиеся незыблемыми правительства почти незнакомых тебе планет, правительства, о которых ты знаешь только то, что они оказались неугодны твоему нанимателю.

Да, твой основной наниматель — не людоед с Архипелага Джексона, он не торгует телами вразнос, не выращивает детей для продления жизни толстосумов, и шесть лет назад ты, не раздумывая, шагнула бы под плазму, если бы это ему понадобилось (как несколькими годами ранее, в общем-то, уже и шагнула). Потому что ты знала его тогда как саму себя, знала и верила. Но... То было шесть лет назад.

Шесть лет во власти. И в какой власти! Имперский аудитор, один из девяти, неподвластный и неподсудный никому, кроме священной персоны Барраярского императора, Грегора Форбарры. Можно сказать — третий после бога и императора. Почти абсолютная власть, которая и развращает точно так же, то есть почти абсолютно. Но даже если маленький человечек устоит и никогда не начнет путать свои интересы с государственными — кто возьмется утверждать, что интересы Барраярской империи и интересы флота дендарийских наемников совпадают?

И что они совпадают с интересами Элли Куинн?

Шесть лет назад ей казалось, что в этом нет и не может быть ни малейших сомнений. Но то было шесть лет назад. Шесть лет, заполненных изучением файлов, просмотром досье, анализом обстановки, выстраиванием стратегий и составлением планов — о да, конечно же, чрезвычайно важных файлов, досье, стратегий и планов! Но выполняли их другие.

Другие прыгали в десантные боты и штурмовали чужие укрепления, другие рисковали собой и могли погибнуть каждую секунду, разлетевшись в пыль от точного попадания — адмирал Куинн не могла позволить себе подобной роскоши. Она лишь планировала и руководила. Да и то, если разобраться, уже почти год все делается практически помимо нее, слишком хорошо она подготовила и натаскала всех четырех заместителей. Делают все они, она даже не во все их решения успевает вникнуть, только одобряет, позволяя им верить, что она все еще ими руководит.

Казалось бы, радуйся! Адмиральский пост — отличная синекура, достойное завершение карьеры. Плох тот десантник, который не хочет стать адмиралом, и все такое. И она хотела, о, как же она хотела! Она долго шла к этому посту, и многим пожертвовала, и была уверена, что это и есть высшее счастье.

А через шесть лет сорвалась очертя голову в первый же рейд, при первой же подвернувшейся возможности всерьез рискнуть этой самой головой...

Не потому ли она так легко рванулась лично исполнить этот заказ, что он оправдывал ее бегство? Позволял удрать туда, где по венам хлещет взбесившийся адреналин, где рискуешь не только чужими жизнями, где есть возможность что-то делать самой, а не просто планировать и руководить. Она ведь могла послать с афонцем кого угодно, необходимость ее личного присутствия с самого начала была притянута за уши — ею же самою и притянута, если разобраться.

Ее ведь и на Ньюризани этой больше всего бесило-то не отсутствие привычных бытовых удобств, а то, что основные приключения и опасности опять проходят мимо, бросив ее на этой мирной тухлой планетке. Что ей опять не удается ничего сделать самой. И даже эта «Маленькая лошадка», на которой она снова была бы ничем иным, как просто пассажиром, по сути, грузом. Вот, значит, что стояло и за ее сегодняшней выходкой в баре, а выигрыш нескольких дней — полная чушь. Сразу надо было понять. Вот, значит, чего ей не хватало, как не хватает воздуха...

Все эти годы она была уверена, что все хорошо настолько, что лучше и быть не может. Что воспоминания — это, конечно, прекрасно, но они всегда приукрашивают действительность, и прошлое всегда кажется лучше, чем оно было на самом деле. Ей наверняка не понравилось бы снова бегать в тяжелой броне и уворачиваться от выстрелов, в прошлое нет возврата, и это к лучшему. И хорошо, что возврата нет. Потому что если бы и была такая возможность, и если бы она оказалась такой дурой, что ею воспользовалась — ее ожидало бы горькое разочарование.

Однако вот она — дикая, невероятная случайность, позволившая вернуть прошлое хотя бы частично. Опасность, риск, борьба, адреналин. Драка вот эта вчерашняя. И острое понимание, что адмирал Куинн, в общем-то, вовсе не так уж и нужна своему далекому флоту. И что? Сильно ли ее это все разочаровало?

Ха!

Может быть, это и есть шанс? Тот самый, единственный. Снова почувствовать себя живой. Начать все с начала. С нуля. Может быть, случайностей в этом мире просто не бывает?

Что ж, есть один надежный способ проверить.

Она остановилась так резко, что шедший рядом и что-то бубнивший Николас споткнулся и замолчал. И спросила, словно о дороге в библиотеку:

— Где у вас тут играют на деньги? Только на очень большие деньги. И не говори мне, что ты этого не знаешь!

***

Садясь на пассажирское место во флайере, Ланс выглядел донельзя несчастным. Почти таким же несчастным чувствовал себя и Дэн, занимая кресло пилота. Но Станислав Федотович был неумолим и наказания не отменил, несмотря на укоризненные вздохи Полины, что «котику» теперь ведь целый месяц не удастся порулить, так может быть, хотя бы напоследок, хотя бы разок... Станислав Федотович только еще больше насупился, обронил веское и многозначительно-угрожающее: «Хм-м!» и ушел к себе. Его затянутая в белый парадный капитанский китель спина выражала еще большую непреклонность, чем насупленные брови или многозначительное хмыканье.

Дэн понимал правоту капитана, и от этого чувствовал себя еще более несчастным. Чувство вины, негативная информация. И самое паршивое, что сам же решил не блокировать спонтанные выбросы и не подправлять биохимию. Значит, придется ощущать всю эту гадость по полной, нельзя же в первый же день отступить от намеченного только потому, что выделяться начали не слишком приятные гормоны? Люди не могут выбирать. Значит, и он должен так же. Тем более, что действительно мог бы немножечко подумать вчера и предугадать наиболее вероятную реакцию Станислава Федотовича, не такой уж сложный расчет.

Они с Тедом вчера действительно заигрались, да еще и Ланса втянули, хотя поначалу все вышло совершенно случайно и не казалось чем-то серьезным. Ну подумаешь, натянул Тед, дурачась, на Ланса капитанскую фуражку! Если бы в этот момент не вошел прибывший раньше времени заказчик, ничего страшного бы не случилось. А так... Заказчик был выгодный, короткий быстрый рейс, некрупный скоропортящийся груз, хорошие деньги. Только вот прибыл заказчик вместе со своим грузом на два часа раньше, чем было договорено, и капитан не успел вернуться на борт. Но заказчик-то этого не знал. Увидел капитанскую фуражку на Лансе, ну и...

Дальнейшее произошло как-то само собой и одновременно — Тед с Дэном переглянулись, вспомнив тот случай, когда подобную путаницу устроил сам Станислав Федотович, представив заказчику членов экипажа не теми, кем они являлись. Тед ухмыльнулся, а Дэн чуть изогнул левую бровь и по киберсвязи попросил Ланса подыграть. Ну Ланс и подыграл, молчал многозначительно, брови хмурил так убедительно, что заказчик даже слегка надбавил сверх обговоренной суммы. А уж скопировать подпись Станислава Федотовича на договоре для киборга вообще дело ерундовое. Хорошо получилось, и пошутили вроде, и на пользу.

Только вот капитан шутки почему-то не оценил. Настолько не оценил, что сегодня отвезти Ланса к его новому месту работы поручил навигатору, который флайер, конечно, водить умел, но в отличие от обоих пилотов не получал от этого занятия ни малейшего удовольствия. Хорошо еще, что отменять завтрашний старт (чтобы тем самым наказать Теда еще сильнее) Станислав Федотович все-таки не стал. Хотя сделал это наверняка не из заботы о чувствах пилота, а для сохранности собственного реноме: что ж это за капитан такой, который меняет по несколько раз дату вылета? И одного достаточно. Тем более что завтра действительно удобнее, если вылететь пораньше, то можно успеть проскочить первую станцию гашения до основных пробок и не потратить полдня в очереди.

— Пристегнись.

Ланс повиновался безропотно, ему и в голову не пришло попросить Дэна пустить его за штурвал, когда отлетят подальше. Хорошо. Уже понимает. А полгода назад только моргал недоуменно в ответ на дэновское «Но это же будет нечестно». Растет потихоньку, социализируется. Говорит вот только мало и плохо.

— Типичная проблем близнецов, — сказал Вениамин Игнатьевич, забыв про свой чай и размахивая ложечкой, как указкой. — Потребность в общении с себе подобными — одна из основных потребностей человека, маленьким детям приходиться очень быстро осваивать язык взрослых, если хотят они быть понятыми как взрослыми, так и другими детьми. Поэтому с детьми нельзя сюсюкать. У близнецов проблема вербального одиночества стоит не так остро, они с самого рождения растут и развиваются вместе, и вырабатывают свой собственный упрощенный язык, понятный им двоим, на котором и общаются, вынуждая уже взрослых пользоваться им, если взрослые хотят быть понятыми. Именно из-за этого близнецы на ранних этапах часто отстают от сверстников в речевом развитии.

— Но у Ланса же нет близнеца! — удивилась Полина, оборачиваясь за поддержкой к остальной команде, задержавшейся после ужина за чаем (двуногий котик, разумеется, удрал сразу же, как только на столе появились угрожающие вазочки с конфетами и печеньем, хватит с него и котлеты, и так сегодня уже дважды кормили!). Но посмотрела на невозмутимого Дэна (а так же на то, как все старательно стараются на него не смотреть) и, кажется, все сама поняла, потому что виновато ойкнула и больше ничего не спрашивала.

— Это отставание обычно быстро нивелируется, — поспешил добавить оптимизма доктор. — Как только близнецов разделяют или они попадают в коллектив и у них появляются интересы помимо друг друга...

Вот и хорошо, что на ближайший месяц у Ланса будет этот самый коллектив и никакой киберсвязи.

Официально Станислав Федотович именовал это «временным контрактом», то есть вполне себе работой. И даже оплачиваемой, а как же иначе, любая работа должна быть оплачена. А вот какими правдами (или неправдами?) капитану удалось убедить руководство детского летнего лагеря, что им обязательно нужен кибер-охранник, причем не куда-нибудь, а именно в младшую логопедическую группу, причем для охраны как бы изнутри зачисленный в эту группу, причем с разрешением держать при себе животное (кот, один, кличка Сеня, сертификат о родословной и прививках прилагается) и тратить на рисование не менее трех часов в день — это уже совсем другой вопрос. Но удалось.

В младшей группе проходили речевую коррекцию дети от шести до восьми лет. Лансу не удастся отмолчаться в таком окружении — или Дэн ничего не знает о человеческих детенышах. Хорошо, что Сеня – не Котька. Он даже Полинину гиперактивную любовь выдерживает со стоической миной на толстой физиономии, обвисая в руках зоолога черно-белой тряпочкой и лишь в самые тяжелые моменты позволяя себе полузадушенный хрип. Если он выдержал Полину, то и детей выдержит.

Дэн вывел флайер на прямую трассу и включил автопилот.

***

Элли подвели рефлексы.

Те самые благоприобретенные рефлексы хорошего бойца, которые не раз спасали жизни как ей самой, так и ее подопечным в бытность работы телохранителем. А еще то, что, выскакивая сегодня утром из гостиницы (боже, неужели прошел только один день?! Да и не прошел еще даже, только темнеть начинает), она забыла вытряхнуть из кармана куртки бластер, который положила туда вчера. Помнится, собиралась поискать тир или стрельбище, вот и сунула, ибо всегда предпочитала стрелять из своего оружия, проверенного. А человек вооруженный и ощущает, и ведет себя совершенно иначе, чем человек безоружный, это на подсознанке. Случайность. Подсознание. И рефлексы.

Вот тебе и стрельбище.

Элли перекатилась к вентиляционному грибку, осторожно высунулась из-за него и выстрелила так, чтобы короткий плевок плазмы прошелся как минимум в полуметре над залегшими за жалким прикрытием бортика детской песочницы. Ха! Тоже мне, нашли прикрытие. Дилетанты.

Ответка прилетела незамедлительно, срезав шляпку грибка и обдав Элли жаром. Пришлось отпрянуть. Стреляли дилетанты на удивление неплохо, и где только научились? Вроде же штатские все были в том казино. Или это уже какие-то другие подключились? Вроде как действительно больше их стало, поначалу-то всего шесть стволов и было, если и секьюрити у входа считать...

С проверкой Элли не повезло. Или повезло — это смотря с какой точки зрения рассматривать. 

Сначала пришлось долго ждать в баре при казино (игорный зал открывался только после пяти часов, а возвращаться в гостиницу не хотелось), смотреть на маленькую площадь с фонтаном посерединке и большими часами на здании здешней мэрии. И терпеть компанию надиравшегося пивом Николаса (сама Элли предпочла имбирный лимонад). Сидела, не вслушиваясь в бормотание соседа, становящееся все более бессвязным, гоняла соломинкой кубики льда в лимонно-мятной терпкости, смотрела, как цифры на больших квадратных часах сменяют друг друга, и ни о чем не думала. Действительно ни о чем.

Она решила быть честной, и если уж начинать с нуля — то именно что с нуля, а трудно назвать нулем ситуацию, когда ты можешь купить половину этого городишки, да еще и останутся деньги на карманные расходы. Это не честная игра, а голимое читерство. С судьбою так играть себе дороже. Нет уж. Сказано с нуля — значит, с нуля, и трудно выбрать лучшее место для подобных начинаний, чем казино — если ты, конечно, хочешь именно что избавиться от денег, а не наоборот. 

Одна игра. Никаких карт, только кости или рулетка, где все целиком и полностью зависит от случайности.

Время словно остановилось, таял лед в бокале, ей приносили новый, опять с лимонадом. Ощущение нереальности происходящего усиливалось с каждой минутой, но более не раздражало. Если даже это сон — почему бы и нет? Поиграем всерьез и во сне. Какая нам разница. 

Куда-то делся Николас, она даже не заметила, когда это произошло. В баре потихоньку прибывало народу. На черном квадрате по ту сторону площади мигнули цифры: 17:17 (странно, вроде бы совсем недавно отбивало полдень), и Элли восприняла этот дубль в качестве сигнала отставить бокал и подняться-таки на уже открытый второй этаж.

Пусть будет рулетка.

Элли поставила все, что оставил ей Питер, даже последнюю мелочь из карманов выгребла. На зеро. 

И сорвала джек-пот.

Сгоряча, нарушая самой себе же данное слово, повторила ставку. И снова выиграла.

Третий раз повторять не стала, судьба ясно высказала свое мнение, и даже если сейчас она проиграет — это уже ничего не изменит: она уже проиграла. С первым же выигрышем. 

Побег не удался. Чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать.

Элли растянула губы в резиновую улыбку, заказала всем выпивку, поулыбалась в ответ на завистливые поздравления, и, не дожидаясь, пока крупье соберет ее выигрыш, удрала во внутренний дворик подышать. Она действительно собиралась просто подышать, и все эти мысли о побеге были, конечно же, безответственным бредом, недостойным не то что адмирала, но и просто взрослого человека. Подростковое соплежуйство, вот что это было такое, и кому, как не Элли это понимать. Она и понимает. И дождется «Маленькой лошадки», и купит себе проезд, и вернется к адмиральской рутине досье, стратегий, разборов и...

Додумать Элли не успела — ну кто же мог знать, что именно в это время какие-то местные то ли бандиты, то ли бизнесмены сочтут внутренний дворик казино подходящим местом для своих деловых разборок?

Дверь громко щелкнула за спиной собачкой захлопнувшегося замка, и Элли оказалась под прицелом пяти бластеров. Вообще-то людей в маленьком дворике было девять, но вооружены оказались далеко не все из них. Трое слева, двое справа. Раньше они, похоже, держали на мушке друг друга, но теперь дружно целились в новую мишень. Вернее — в то место, где она была секунду назад, ибо Элли профессионально и неосознанно сразу же ушла с линии огня, игнорируя ажурную лесенку (нулевая оборонительная ценность) и сиганув прямиком через перила открытого балкончика в укрытие за мусорным баком. В тот же миг в него ударили сгустки плазмы.

*

Позже, вспоминая этот чуть было не поставивший жирный крест на ее карьере эпизод, Элли поняла, что подвели ее именно рефлексы бойца. Поведи она себя как женщина (ну, во всяком случае, как себе представляют местные правильное поведение женщин), и все бы обошлось. Эти зверские морды расплылись бы в улыбках, пистолеты опустились, ей бы позволили уйти, как позволили до этого выносившей мусор уборщице. И никто не усмотрел бы в такой ситуации ничего особенного: женщина существо слабое и глупое, его надо беречь и охранять, холить и лелеять. Но только до тех пор, пока оно ведет себя как женщина и не лезет в мужские игры.

И то, что она посчитала по умолчанию безопасным и для себя дворик, куда только что выходила уборщица, тоже было ошибкой. Уборщица была местной и наверняка повела себя правильно, взвизгнула, ойкнула и все такое, эти бандюганы, вполне возможно, даже ведро ей вытряхнуть помогли. Провинциальные нравы, чтоб их!

Элли же отреагировала не как женщина, а как боец, причем боец, притворявшийся женщиной. То есть, показала себя не просто влезшей в чужие игры курицей (такую могли бы отшлепать, обезоружить и выгнать, чтобы неповадно было), а коварным и сильным обманщиком. По сути, шулером.

А шулеров бьют насмерть.

Второй ее ошибкой было то, что она не сразу это поняла. Ее пытались взять живой, и это было отчетливо видно: в потихоньку сгущавшихся сумерках плазменные разряды чертили затейливое ришелье вокруг нее, не задевая саму Элли даже и близко, и такую точность непопадания было бы трудно объяснить перманентными промахами. С ней вели игру, и это она поняла.

Не поняла только, что правила у этой игры изменились. 

***

— Девушка, — сказал Ланс. И замолчал, словно сказал достаточно и Дэну сразу все должно быть понятным. Его глаза вспыхнули алым и теперь медленно гасли.

Дэн бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, тоже активировав ночное зрение, и заложил широкий вираж, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее поподробнее. Заодно и скорость снизил до предельной. Но ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся уголком губ поощрительно.

Ланс забеспокоился, несколько раз перевел взгляд с вялой перестрелки внизу на Дэна и обратно. Наконец уточнил:

— Надо помочь? Или... Игра?

Дэн опять ничего не ответил. Флайер пошел на второй круг над рабочей окраиной Зарянки, где занявшая оборону на крыше фигурка... (да, похоже, что Ланс прав, фигурка женская, вот что значит прошивка телохранителя, боевым моделям пол посторонних объектов без разницы) лениво отстреливалась от полутора десятков точно так же лениво атакующих ее противников. И от мнимой жертвы, и от ее гонителей одинаково мощно разило агрессивным азартом и удовлетворением, Дэн просчитал ситуацию еще при первом же круге, но хотел, чтобы Ланс сделал вывод самостоятельно. На это понадобился еще круг.

Наконец Ланс расслабился, выходя из боевого режима, и разочарованно подытожил:

— Игра...

— Молодец, — Дэн вывел флайер обратно на трассу, но автопилот включать не стал: до лагеря оставалось меньше пяти километров. — Но ты все равно молодец, что хотел помочь. С людьми иногда очень сложно понять, где проходит граница игры и нужна ли им помощь. И просят они не всегда. скорее даже наоборот, помощь нужна тем сильнее, чем меньше они о ней просят.

Ланс кивнул, сосредоточенно и хмуро: наверняка укладывал полученную информацию в базу и прописывал новые алгоритмы поведения на ее основе, Дэн и сам так когда-то делал. Пока не убедился, что в девяти случаях из десяти это не срабатывает и строить алгоритмы каждый раз приходится на ходу. Но Лансу он ничего говорить не стал — пусть старается.

Когда-нибудь тоже поймет.

Сам.

***

— Отдай бластер!

— Отдай штурвал.

— Ха! Хрен... А-а, с-суки! Чтоб вас...

Элли рванула рычаг на себя, вздергивая флайер на почти вертикальную горку, и струя плазмы прошелестела мимо кормы, расплескалась по металлической стене ангара багровым цветком. Черт. А ведь это уже не ручные пистолетики, это они тяжелую артиллерию, походу, притащили. Вовремя.

На всякий случай Элли вильнула еще пару раз, набирая скорость и высоту и матерясь сквозь зубы: рычаг упирался ей в солнечное сплетение, обожженный бок как раз начинал болеть, да и вообще не так-то просто вертеть фигуры высшего пилотажа, когда не сидишь в пилотском кресле, а нависаешь над ним на полусогнутых, стараясь не слишком давить на того, кто застрял между тобой и этим самым креслом.

— Брысь из-под меня, кому сказано! — Элли слегка подала свой вес вперед и вильнула задницей вкруговую, недвусмысленно намекая бывшему водителю, куда ему надлежит быть выпихнутым. Как ни странно, он не стал больше возражать и сопротивляться, да и вывернулся из-под Элли так быстро и ловко, словно был гуттаперчевым или всю жизнь отрабатывал подобные трюки. Даже ожога умудрился не задеть. Ловкач.

Элли с удовольствием плюхнулась на отвоеванное кресло, но ремень безопасности защелкивать не стала: рискованно, но куда рискованнее потерять сознание на вираже, когда этим ремнем прижмет по свежей ране. Наконец-то нашла переключатель фар и габаритных огней и вырубила и те, и другие. Убрала внутреннее освещение кабины, после чего снова резко сменила направление и выжала скорость на максимум. Теперь пусть ищут.

— А ты ничего держишься, — скосила она глаза на сидящего рядом парня и убедилась: действительно, ничего так. Хотя и бледный. Но не от страха, рыжие часто бывают белокожими. Спокойно так сидит, рассматривает ее чуть ли не в открытую и напуганным совсем не выглядит. Да и не лезут напуганные в чужую перестрелку, не паркуют флайер впритирку к краю крыши, не открывают блистер на высоте и не кричат, перекрывая шипение близкой плазмы и рев движков странных летательных аппаратов со светящимися огнедышащими зверями на фюзеляжах:

— Прыгай! Быстро!

Нечего сказать, умеет этот рыжий уговаривать девушек! Такому не откажешь.

Вот и сейчас комплимент принял так, словно каждый день вытворяет подобное по пять раз до завтрака, в качестве разминки. Только неопределенно шевельнул плечом и спросил после небольшой паузы:

— Может, все-таки включим свет? Хотя бы снаружи. 

Элли всмотрелась в темноту в зеркале заднего вида — и, разумеется, ничего там не разглядела. Спросила неуверенно:

— Думаешь, оторвались?

Рыжий снова шевельнул плечом. Но на этот раз это было вполне себе утвердительное шевеление.

— Кобайкеры не станут тебя преследовать. Ты же в них не стреляла. — Голос его звучал с легким недоумением, словно он говорил о чем-то само собой разумеющемся и не понимал, как она сама может не понимать таких простых вещей. — Они просто боялись за свой гараж.

Не стреляла. Ага. Так вот, значит, зачем он ударил ее по руке, сбивая прицел, а потом и вовсе отобрал оружие. И ловко ведь так отобрал...

Элли взглянула на соседа новыми глазами. Не худой — жилистый. Тренированный. Не теряющийся под огнем и умеющий обращаться с оружием. Имеющий какие-то свои понятия о чести. Комбинезон на нем сидит привычной шкуркой, и пусть это не форма, но...

— Десант?

Рыжий опять слегка шевельнул плечами, на этот раз неопределенно, и отвел взгляд.

— Доводилось.

Голос был нейтральным, понимай, мол, как знаешь. И этот подчеркнуто нейтральный голос и нежелание говорить были красноречивее тысячи слов.

— Ясно. А куда мы летим?

— Туда. 

Рыжий ткнул указательным пальцем вперед. И снова посмотрел на Элли, странно так посмотрел, чуть приподняв левую бровь. И она могла поклясться, что в светлых глазах сверкнуло ехидство. Ну и ладно, спасителю можно позволить, если ему так уж хочется.

— А что там?

— Не знаю.

— А зачем ты туда летел, если не знаешь, что там?

— А я не туда летел.

Элли хмыкнула. Разговор начинал ей нравиться.

— А куда?

Рыжий помедлил пару секунд и решительно показал направо.

— А там что?

— Столица.

— Ясно. А космопорт там есть?

— Да.

— Ты там живешь?

— Нет.

Вот и поговорили. Элли заложила пологий вираж. Уточнила:

— А теперь правильно?

— Еще чуть правее. Совсем чуть.

Элли кивнула и скорректировала курс. Почему-то она была уверена, что сейчас рыжий вовсе не издевается, а действительно точно знает, куда надо лететь. Ну мало ли, есть люди с врожденным чувством направления, а есть и способные заблудиться в трех фонарных столбах.

— Теперь правильно?

— Да.

— Далеко еще?

Рыжий моргнул. Словно прислушиваясь.

— Тридцать две минуты.

А вот теперь он точно издевался, и даже почти не скрывал этого. Смотрел с интересом: как отреагирует? Элли подавила ухмылку — не дождешься, салага! Капитан Куинн и не таких ершистых новобранцев без подливки хавала, еще когда сержантом была.

— Вот и отлично. Подкинешь меня до космопорта?

— Без проблем.

Он по-прежнему рассматривал ее с каким-то странным интересом. А может быть, не ее? Может, ему просто нравиться водить флайер, а тут приходят разные, отбирают штурвал... В Элли внезапно проснулась то ли совесть, то ли лень, и она спросила:

— Пустить тебя обратно?

Вот теперь его улыбка длилась достаточно долгое время, чтобы быть замеченной.

— Нет, спасибо. Если устала — включи автопилот.

— О! Отличная мысль. А я, с твоего позволения, посплю пока...

***

И она действительно уснула.

Дэн сначала не поверил своим датчикам. Потом сделанному выводу. Потом снова датчикам. Но тройная проверка показала — действительно спит. Пульс глубокого наполнения, пятьдесят два удара в минуту, дыхание разреженное, активность мозга снижена. Так мгновенно проваливаться в сон — и точно так же мгновенно выныривать из него в полной боевой готовности — умели лишь опытные десантники, да и то не все. Дэн помнил это еще по Шебе. Может быть, она тоже бывший десантник? Но кем бы она ни была, она странная. А все странное интересно. Новая информация.

Дэн был уверен, что оба раза поступил правильно: и по пути в лагерь, когда заставил Ланса самого убедиться, что в их вмешательстве нет необходимости. И по пути обратно, когда вмешался сам, не раздумывая ни секунды. Потому что ситуация изменилась: теперь жертва выглядела вполне себе жертвой и ощущала себя таковой же. Она была одна против тридцати шести человек и трех кобайков. С почти разряженным бластером, раненая и испытывающая что угодно, кроме удовольствия. Нет, в том, что поступил правильно, Дэн не сомневался. Он знал, что был прав. Просто знал, и все.

А вот чего он не знал, так это того, что ему следует делать дальше.

Она проснулась точно так же мгновенно, как и заснула. Просто вздохнула чуть глубже и открыла глаза. И взгляд ее был каким угодно, только не сонным.

— Сколько времени?

Он понял правильно:

— Осталось восемь минут. 

— Отлично... — Что-то изменилось в ней после пробуждения, в голосе, в лице, в глазах, и дело было даже не в том, что она теперь слегка растягивала слова, словно одновременно думала о чем-то своем. — Знаешь, иногда поспать даже десять минут бывает очень полезно. Начинаешь совсем иначе многое понимать. И чувствуешь себя при этом полной дурой... Ты ведь с корабля, верно?

— Да.

— Отлично! — Взгляд ее стал острым, улыбка хищной. — И корабль, конечно, гражданский. Так?

— Так.

— Ну кто бы сомневался... — Дэну показалось, что она говорит не с ним, и что ее сияющая радостной злостью улыбка предназначена тоже вовсе не ему. — А вашему капитану случайно не нужен... ну, кто-нибудь?

И так как Дэн, слегка подзависший в попытках вычислить, кто может понадобиться Станиславу Федотовичу, ничего не ответил, она продолжила уже куда более напористо и уверенно, и улыбка ее с каждым словом разъезжалась все шире:

— Ну, охранник там, суперкарго, медсестра, спортивный инструктор? Я много чего умею! Уборщица, в конце концов, или дрессировщица хомячков! Знаешь, мне почему-то кажется, что кто-то такой ему необходим. Ну просто вот до зарезу!


	2. ... И немного разных кошмаров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Элли отбывает в путешествие на борту "Космического мозгоеда", где у всех одно общее дело, зато кошмары - разные. И чужие кошмары всегда интереснее собственных.

Дэну не снились кошмары. Наверное, просто потому, что ему вообще не снились сны. Ни разу, сколько он себя помнил.

Случайно подслушанная информация о том, что люди ночью, с закрытыми глазами и с работающим в спящем режиме мозгом (спящем! ха. Удачная шутка) иногда что-то видят, его в свое время просто заворожила. Впрочем, люди всегда казались ему странными, одной странностью больше, просто запомнить. Такая вот особенность, киборги обладают имплантатами и процессором, а люди видят сны. Обычное дело. Да и потом он довольно долго считал сны исключительно человеческой особенностью, еще одним отличием людей от киборгов — до тех самых пор, пока на борту «Космического Мозгоеда» не появился Ланс. Уверенный, что ночные кошмары, доводящие его каждый раз до перезагрузки, — это нормально для бракованного киборга. Да и как же может быть иначе? Он же бракованный. Тоже обычное дело.

И вот тогда-то бракованным себя впервые почувствовал именно Дэн. Которому не снилось ничего и никогда. И который тоже не представлял, как может быть иначе. Но, понаблюдав за Лансом некоторое время, пришел к твердому убеждению, что отсутствие снов вообще — не такая уж большая плата за отсутствие кошмаров в частности. Не такое уж это интересное дело — видеть сны самому. Не о чем и жалеть.

Куда интереснее наблюдать за тем, как сны снятся кому-то другому…

***

Внешний коридор на любой станции — самый длинный. И самый прямой, изгибается почти незаметно. А значит, когда ты бежишь, тебя отжимает инерцией к внешней стене. Особенно, если бежишь быстро.

Элли бежала быстро. Очень быстро. Только вот катящийся за ней огненный вал был быстрее. Совсем на чуть, но быстрее, и с каждой секундой на ту самую «чуть» сокращал расстояние, припекая спину все сильнее. По прямой от него не удрать. Безнадежно. Нужна развилка. И, желательно, с дверью, которую можно за собой захлопнуть, преграждая путь огню.

Двери были. Слева, довольно часто. А вот времени останавливаться и проверять, а не открыта ли случайно хотя бы одна из них, — не было. Да и вряд ли. Во время пожара на станции все двери блокируются автоматически.

А в спину дышало близким жаром все горячей, все ближе, обжигало горло при каждом вдохе, и было понятно, что не убежать, что скоро все кончится, и когда из-за поворота клубящийся огненный шквал рванулся ей еще и навстречу, зажимая в обжигающие клещи, Элли даже не удивилась...

Кошмары командора Куинн, при всем их разнообразии, объединяло одно: в них всегда был огонь. Чаще всего этот огонь был неотъемлемой частью боя — разрыв плазменного зеркала, прямое попадание торпеды в рубку флагмана, взрыв реактора или просто короткий плевок плазмы в лицо, после которого свет нарастает до нестерпимого и превращается в тьму. Реже огонь был другим, бытовым и поначалу вроде бы мирным — как, например, в первом послеоперационном сне, в котором Элли, еще совсем зеленый стажер, пыталась заварить пробоину в станционной переборке, а обычная безопасная вакуумная горелка вдруг выстрелила длинной режущей струей и перерубила трубу подачи сжатого кислорода. Пламя тогда встало стеной, обхватив Элли жгучим коконом, волосы затрещали, скручиваясь, и... она проснулась за секунду до того, как жидкий огонь хлынул в легкие.

Кошмары были редкие и короткие, и, как правило, Элли успевала проснуться вовремя. Ее научили еще в реабилитационном центре, да и прием был нехитрый: когда тебя накрывает пламенем, просто задержи дыханье, зажмурься, а потом резко открой глаза. Ничего сложного.

Элли резко открыла глаза и села на койке. Бок обожгло болью, сердце ударило в ребра раза два и вернулось к нормальному ритму — задержка дыхания одинаково хорошо выравнивает пульс как наяву, так и во сне. Хозяин каюты, на койке которого она расположилась, устроился на полу в углу и теперь сидел, опираясь спиной о стену и подтянув к груди правое колено. Когда Элли села, он чуть шевельнулся, обозначая в полумраке свое присутствие и то, что не спит. Но ничего не сказал. Лишь смотрел выжидательно, чуть приподняв левую бровь, и Элли показалось, что в глазах его медленно гаснет алое пламя из ее сна.

Элли тряхнула головой.

Показалось, конечно же. Наверняка это из-за той дряни, которую он ей вчера вколол, стандартной аптечки на борту, конечно же, не нашлось (да и откуда бы?), а ее собственная осталась в брошенной в гостинице сумке, так что пришлось воспользоваться их медотсеком. Устаревший, как и все оборудование тут, с огромной регенерационной камерой и сомнительными лекарствами. Но выбирать не приходилось, бок как раз начало припекать всерьез. Кто его знает, что за отравы было понамешано в тех ампулах. Хорошо что только красные глазки мерещатся, а не что похуже.

Вообще-то Элли никогда не путала явь со сном. Просыпалась резко, словно выключателем щелкали, и всегда с самого момента пробуждения отлично помнила, где находится и что происходило вчера.

Вот и сейчас она отлично помнила и вчерашнюю глупую перестрелку, чуть не закончившуюся весьма неприятным образом, и этого рыжего флегматичного парня с его флайером, так вовремя подвернувшегося в самый нужный миг (случайность? ха! мы же договорились, что случайностей не бывает). И то, как они тихо крались по темному коридору из грузового отсека сначала в медицинский, а потом в каюту рыжего — он сказал, что будить капитана сейчас не стоит, завтра утром вылет, перед ним обо всем и можно будет переговорить. Элли не возражала, размышляя о том, что лучше бы обойтись вообще без капитана. Этому рыжему она доверяла, а капитан... кто его еще знает, что у них там за капитан?

Звали рыжего Дэксом. И сам себя он самокритично именовал здешней шестеркой.

Забавный парень.

***

Женщина была странной.

Начать с того, что она заставила Дэна несколько раз подвиснуть при попытке анализа ею сказанного, а такого с ним не случалось уже довольно давно. Да и говорила она вроде бы не так уж и много. К тому же не врала (не более 15,4%, а это чуть ли не ниже минимального содержания лжи в обычном человеческом разговоре), но при этом Дэн чувствовал себя, словно в первый свой месяц на «Мозгоеде», когда он понимал не более трети сказанного, и это в самом лучшем случае. А ведь ему казалось, что он за прошедшие годы научился неплохо понимать людей. Но, как выяснилось, есть люди и... люди.

Снова пришлось молчать и загадочно улыбаться. И записывать странности, чтобы потом попытаться проанализировать и понять. Новая головоломка. Интересная. Давно такого не было.

Загнать флайер на его обычное место в углу грузового отсека, активировать крепления (заодно отсигналив Маше не высовываться и не будить Станислава Федотовича) было легко. Провести гостью незамеченной по спящему кораблю до медотсека тоже удалось без проблем: ночные вахты на «Космическом Мозгоеде» и в космосе-то несли лишь на самых опасных участках, а уж во время стоянок на космодромах даже капитану в голову не приходило требовать от команды чего-то подобного. Диагностику Дэн провел и сам, еще по пути (ничего серьезного: трещина двух ребер справа, незначительный ожог второй и третьей степени, поражение плеча и грудной клетки в области спины и боковой поверхности торса), оставалось только обработать регенератором наиболее поврежденные области, наложить пласт-повязку и ввести общеукрепляющий и обезболивающий комплекс. Все это Дэн тоже вполне мог сделать и сам — почему-то сделать именно самому, а не разбудить Вениамина Игнатьевича, препоручив ему заботы о пострадавшей гостье, казалось более правильным. В конце концов, это же Дэн ее вытащил из-под огня, значит, включил в свою сферу ответственности. В стандартную прошивку любого DEX’а входит блок оказания первой помощи при несложных ранениях, тут именно что несложное. И не надо никого беспокоить. Все логично. Никаких сложностей.

Сложности начались потом.

Для начала она не стала надевать предложенную Дэном чистую футболку, мотивируя это тем, что все равно хочет сперва умыться, раз вся провоняла потом и копотью, а теперь — еще и дезинфектантами. Запах действительно имел место быть, Дэн подтвердил его наличие, когда она задала прямой вопрос. Не потому, что не смог бы соврать или уклониться от ответа, просто не счел вопрос настолько значимым, ведь и уровень запаха был далеко не критическим, он это тоже отметил. Только вот она почему-то не обратила на это уточнение ни малейшего внимания.

На совершенно резонное замечание Дэна, что при совершении помывочного мероприятия она может намочить или повредить пласт-повязку, она почему-то предложила ему не учить отца заниматься любовью. И Дэн несколько секунд перегревал процессор, пытаясь проследить логические взаимосвязи между этими двумя высказываниями и ситуациями. Но так и не сумел, отложил на будущее за недостаточностью данных для точного анализа.

— Общий душ?! — переспросила она с недоверием и нехорошим восторгом в голосе (нет, не ошибка, Дэн трижды перепроверил показания датчиков, это был именно восторг, хотя и какой-то странный). — С ума сойти!..

Пришлось дать ей свою футболку и штаны, старые, но чистые («Это что? Джинсы? Настоящие?! А-фи-геть!!!»), а потом стоять у двери и караулить на тот случай, если кто-то из экипажа все-таки проснется не вовремя. И ежесекундно перерассчитывать линию собственного поведения в таком хотя и маловероятном, но, однако, вовсе не совершенно невозможном случае. Дэн никак не мог с достоверной точностью определить, как именно он тогда поступит. Предупредит о гостье? Попытается скрыть факт ее появления на борту еще хотя бы на какое-то время? Формула расчета сильно зависела от переменной личности проснувшегося и еще от нескольких менее значимых переменных, а потому результат оказывался неоднозначным и не мог считаться окончательно верным без проверки эмпирическим путем. Это тоже был интересный опыт.

Интересным оказался и тот факт, что отсутствие реализации этой проверки на практике (никто так и не проснулся и не вышел в коридор с резонным вопросом: «Что тут, собственно, происходит?») доставило Дэну не меньше положительно окрашенной информации от рецепторов, чем предполагаемая реализация и получение однозначного ответа. Пожалуй, даже и больше. Дэн еще некоторое время поанализировал общую ситуацию и собственный гормональный фон, а потом вдруг понял, что с самого момента возвращения на борт «Мозгоеда» старательно пытается думать на давно отброшенном программном языке. И что это с довольно большой вероятностью... стоп. Никаких вероятностей, есть отличное человеческое выражение «скорее всего». Так вот, скорее всего это — проявление защитной реакции. Попытка отстраниться и спрятаться за машинным канцеляритом. Попытка не полезная и лишняя, он ведь не для того заблокировал процессорный контроль над гормонами, чтобы заменить его каким-нибудь другим контролем: например, терминологическим.

Удовольствие, вот как это называется. То, что никто не проснулся и ночная гостья по крайней мере до утра осталась его персональной гостьей, доставляло ему удовольствие. Странное, тревожное, но — приятное. Интересное наблюдение.

А наиболее интересной, пожалуй, была ее реакция на самого Дэна.

— Кстати, а ты кто? — спросила она уже в душевой (Дэн решил усложнить эксперимент и сунулся со стопкой чистой одежды как раз после того, как она разобралась со стиральной машинкой и запихнула туда свою). — Ну, как тебя зовут и вообще. А то даже неудобно как-то.

Это, наверное, была ирония — она ведь стояла на кафельном полу голышом (ну если не считать пласт-повязки), и неудобно ей должно было быть совсем от другого. Однако анализаторы не улавливали ни смущения, ни недовольства, скорее даже наоборот, насмешливое удовлетворение. Наверное, именно поэтому Дэн и ответил так, как ответил:

— Дэн, здешний навигатор. — И добавил почти без паузы (и самую чуточку с вызовом): — Но вообще-то я DEX. «Шестерка».

Он сам толком не мог бы сказать, чего хотел больше — то ли стереть с ее лица эту снисходительно удовлетворенную улыбочку, то ли просто сразу расставить все точки на свои места.

— Самокритичненько. — Ее улыбка стала лишь шире, в глазах прибавилось насмешливого сочувствия. — А я — королева. Впрочем, можно и просто Элли. А душ у вас тоже только водный, да? С ума сойти! А управляется рукояткой, без голоса? А-фи-геть! 

***

Дэн сидел у стены, рассматривал спящую на койке гостью и думал. Элли заснула сразу, как только коснулась головой подушки, и это не было преувеличением — Дэн зафиксировал почти мгновенное изменение альфа- и тета-ритмов. До подъема тогда оставалось более четырех часов, он вполне мог бы выспаться и сидя, но счел нерациональным тратить время на сон. Нерациональным и... неинтересным.

Дэн давно уже заметил: если малознакомому человеку, принимавшему за такого же человека и его, сообщить, что на самом деле это вовсе не так, что он DEX и, разумеется, сорванный — можно очень много узнать о самом человеке. Это был своеобразный тест. Интересный и показательный, хотя и небезопасный, и Дэн довольно часто им пользовался. Отношение (и поведение) людей всегда менялось, когда они узнавали. Причем далеко не всегда изменения эти шли в негативную сторону, особенно в последнее время, когда выступлениями представителей ОЗК в защиту разумных киборгов пестрят и инфранет, и основные каналы СМИ. Но относиться люди начинали иначе, тут исключений не было. Одни настораживались и замыкались, стараясь контролировать каждое слово, другие, наоборот, становились навязчиво дружелюбными, третьи пытались сделать вид, что им все равно и ничего не изменилось, но именно что только пытались. Их всех одинаково выдавали невербалика и резко изменившийся эмоциональный фон, которые для киборга точно так же невозможно не увидеть, как для человека — не заметить резко изменившийся цвет волос или кожи собеседника. И тут даже не требуется включать детектор правды, это просто видно, и все.

Он сам не знал, какой реакции ждал на свою провокацию от этой странной гостьи — но ждал хоть какой-то. А получил... Да ничего он, по сути, не получил, в том-то и дело! Никакой реакции вообще — на гормональном уровне, внешне-то Элли вроде как эту реакцию как раз слегка продемонстрировала. А вот эмоциональный фон ее не изменился ни на байт. Ей было все равно, словно для нее это в порядке вещей и даже интереса особого не вызывает.

И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что она не поверила, недоверие выглядит совершенно иначе и подразумевает довольно сильный скачок гормонов, а тут же ни малейшего скачка не было и в помине. Она поверила. Учла и приняла к сведению в качестве малозначимой мелочи. И было ей все равно. 

По сути, Элли отреагировала на его признание так же странно, как и на вторжение в душевую. То есть — никак не отреагировала. Полина в аналогичных ситуациях всегда активно выражала возмущение вербально и действием, хотя анализ ее эмоционального состояния далеко не всегда подтверждал наличие этого самого возмущения. Но внешне оно выражалось в обязательном порядке, этого требовали нормы приличия. Сложные человеческие ритуалы, где к каждому правилу существует множество примечаний и оговорок.

Ну как, например, правило, что нельзя ходить голым или почти голым по коридору и пультогостиной, даже когда температурный режим позволяет. Что это ужас как стыдно. Но при этом из душа до своей каюты дойти в одном полотенце на бедрах — можно. И если при этом тебя увидит лицо противоположного пола, то это окажется не только не стыдно, а вроде как даже почетно, если судить по эмоциональному фону Теда в такие моменты. Однако это уточнение действительно лишь в том случае, если ты — ХУ-хромосомного типа. Для ХХ-хромосомных, даже при отсутствии на борту посторонних, полотенце должно быть более широким, скрывающим и вторичные половые признаки. У Полины было такое. Вернее, у Полины было два полотенца, предусмотренных этими самыми правилами — вторым Полина всегда заматывала волосы.

Последующие наблюдения за Ликой и Кирой в аналогичных ситуациях подтвердили идентичность поведения. Хотя в душевой тоже был фен, и логичнее было бы высушить волосы прямо там. Но сложный человеческий ритуал требовал после душа обязательно пройти по коридору в двух полотенцах, и все девушки его соблюдали неукоснительно. Как и ритуал с обязательным визгом: «Тед, вон отсюда!» при внезапном вторжении особи противоположного пола в момент раздевания или одевания. И гормональный фон их при этом менялся скачкообразно и непредсказуемо.

У Элли же и в этом случае реакция отсутствовала, причем как внешняя, так и внутренняя. Словно ей действительно было все равно. Словно подобные обязательные для прочих женских особей ритуалы ее совершенно не касались. Но этим странности не ограничивались.

Впрочем, не такие уж и странности, если принять по умолчанию одно маленькое допущение...

***

Утром капитан обнаружил в сушилке чужое женское белье. Но, как выяснилось, не только он и далеко не первым.

— Полина, — позвал Станислав, смущенно хмыкнув. — Ты бы забрала свои вещи из стиралки!

— А я и забрала, Станислав Федотович! — весело отозвалась девушка из кухонного угла пультогостиной и хлопнула дверцей холодильника. — Еще вчера. А если вы про тот кошмарный лифчик, то это не мое!

Вообще-то ничего кошмарного в том предмете дамского гардероба Станислав не заметил, но он его не разглядывал особо, только увидел — и сразу осторожно прикрыл дверцу. Да и ситуация, похоже, принимала более серьезный оборот. Нахмурившись, Станислав вышел в пультогостиную и сурово уставился на развалившегося в кресле пилота, но тут из медотсека выглянул Вениамин, улыбнулся всем троим и неуверенно поинтересовался:

— Станислав, тут такое дело... я только уточнить хотел: никто из вас сегодня ночью в медотсек не заходил?

— Так он же заперт? — удивился Станислав, отвлекаясь. Вениамин вконец смешался, пробормотал смущенно:

— Ну я подумал, вдруг ты своим капитанским доступом... мало ли... будить не хотел. Вдруг что понадобилось срочно... таблетка там, от головы... или пластырь.

Полина хихикнула и начала торопливо нарезать колбасу на бутерброды, делая вид, что целиком и полностью увлечена этим занятием. Станислав просверлил ее затылок суровым начальственным взглядом, буркнул: 

— Мне от головы таблеточка уже не поможет, разве что топор! 

И снова перевел взгляд на пилота. Добавил в него начальственного осуждения, нахмурил брови, сказал со значением:

— Теодор?

Тот ответил настолько невинным и чуть ли не оскорбленным взглядом, что любой другой капитан на месте Станислава усовестился бы и отступил. Но бывший космодесантник слишком хорошо знал своих «мозгоедов», и поэтому его подозрения только укрепились.

— Теодор! — повторил капитан веско и с намеком. — Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?

— А чего сразу я-то? — надул губы пилот.

— Теодор! Нам что теперь, опять откладывать старт? Есть же какие-то границы. Я никогда не запрещал приводить... хм... гостей, но не в ночь же перед взлетом. Тебе же корабль вести!

— Станислав Федотович! — взвыл Тед тоном древнеяпонского праведника, обвиненного во всех ста двадцати восьми смертных грехах и пороках одновременно. — Зачем откладывать? Почему откладывать?! Да чтобы я! Да перед стартом! Да мне же корабль вести! Да за кого вы меня принимаете?!

Станиславу очень хотелось ответить — за кого. Точно ответить, емко. Но такого он себе не позволял даже с новобранцами, а тем более при девушке. Которая, кстати, насторожила ушки и так заинтересовалась, что даже бутерброды нарезать забыла. Взглядом вернув зазевавшуюся Полину к исполнению обязанностей дежурного по кухне, Станислав продолжил давить на пилота:

— Ну а кто же, если не ты, Теодор? Хочешь сказать, девушку втихаря на борт протащила Полина? Или Михалыч? Или... Вениамин Игнатьевич?

Доктор, как раз опрометчиво шагнувший было в пультогостиную, замер на пороге и с благожелательно-опасливым интересом прислушался к происходящему.

— Да нет же, Станислав Федотович! — хихикнула Полина, не оборачиваясь и продолжая стучать ножом по разделочной доске, нарезая длинный огурец на тонкие овальные лепестки. — Это Дэн.

Пилот фыркнул.

— Полина, — вздохнул Станислав. — Я понимаю, что Дэн подтвердит все, о чем вы с Тедом его попросите, но неужели ты всерьез полагаешь, что я поверю? Это же даже не смешно!

— А кто смеется? Я не смеюсь! — Полина снова хихикнула. — Я просто слышала, как они утром шушукались.

— Что, правда, что ли?! — Уронивший челюсть Тед мигом забыл о своем намерении обидеться надолго и всерьез. — Ну нифига се рыжий дает! В детский лагерь он слетал, ага! То-то думаю, и чего так долго?

— Растет мальчик. — Успокоенный доктор прошел к раковине, вынул из шкафчика свою огромную кружку. И добавил удовлетворенно, хотя и маловразумительно: — Ну если это был Дэн, тогда ладно, тогда все понятно.

И Станислав подумал, что после такой фразы рявкать на старого друга при всех и требовать от него объяснений как-то... непедагогично. Недостойно бывалого капитана.

***

— Пойдем сдаваться? Все равно, похоже, выбора у нас нет. — спросила Элли, прислушиваясь к разговору за тонкой стенкой и насмешливо глядя на рыжего... как там его? Не шестеркой же называть, в самом-то деле. И не Дексом. Остальные Дэном называют, значит, и мы так будем. А Декс — это, наверное, по паспорту. Ну как с Киу Те.

Разговор она слышала хорошо, если и не до последнего слова, то вполне достаточно, чтобы уловить его суть. И окончательно понять, что повторить подвиг Майлза, однажды ради спасения императора зайцем прокатившегося на перевозившем контрактных рабов транспортнике, у нее не получится: на этом корабле с картонными переборками прятаться невозможно. До чего же нелепая конструкция, дико нерациональная: настолько тонкие стенки и огромные каюты, на любом нормальном транспортнике в каждой такой жили бы четверо как минимум, а тут на одного! И при этом общий душ, хотя для его оборудования в каждой каюте такого размера вполне хватило бы места, даже если ее на две разделить! Непродуманно и нелепо. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от провинции.

Рыжий чуть помедлил и кивнул, вставая. Двигался он ловко и плавно, в каждом движении чувствовалась скрытая сила, и Элли окончательно утвердилась в мысли о его прошлом. Хорошего бойца никаким штатским комбезом не скроешь. Славный парнишка, хотя и совсем-совсем провинциальный. Но это может быть даже и не так уж и плохо, во всяком случае, краснеет он очень мило. И ночью в душе так старательно смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Ну, во всяком случае, пытался именно так, чтобы исключительно только выше ключиц, и каждый раз заливался таким очаровательным румянцем, когда взгляд соскальзывал ниже. А ведь соскальзывал, ха! И пальцы у него правильные, прохладные. Не холодные, а именно прохладные и чуткие — словно заранее знал, где и как может быть больно, и аккуратно обходил, когда повязку накладывал. Или вот сейчас...

Элли ведь ничем не показала, что вставать было больно до чертиков. Не выругалась, даже не зашипела сквозь зубы, продолжала усмехаться и дышать ровно, пережидая самую первую волну. Дальше, она знала, пойдет проще. А он, уже шагнувший было к двери, как-то вдруг незаметно и естественно оказался рядом, поддержал под здоровый локоть. Ненавязчиво так, словно бы невзначай. И отпустил сразу, как только ее отпустило, ни на секунду лишнюю не задержался. 

Славный парнишка. Понятливый.

***

— Я все понимаю. Я вообще самый понятливый капитан, вы не заметили? Я понимаю про объявленную охоту, про отсутствие денег и про то, что она совсем-совсем одна, а тебе, конечно же, требуется помощница по уходу за этим клятым краснорайнским мохнобрюдом... Полина, еще раз хихикнешь, и я сразу резко перестану что-либо понимать! Впрочем, кое-чего я не понимаю и сейчас — почему снова мы? Ну вот почему?!

Станислав сидел за убранным после скомканного завтрака столом, поставив локти на столешницу и запустив пальцы в короткие волосы. Находись он сейчас в медотсеке наедине с Венькой, он бы их еще и подергал, да и к небесам вопиял бы куда разнообразнее и эмоциональнее. Но на глазах у команды позволил себе бросить в пространство только вот этот единственный вопрос. Почти что спокойным и даже слегка насмешливым тоном. И именно в пространство, ведь все уже было решено: старт через полчаса, Тед в пилотском кресле, делает последний предстартовый прогон систем, а гостью Венька утащил в медотсек и, насколько Станислав знает своего старого друга, в ближайшее время оттуда не выпустит. Да и не гостья она уже, оформлена пассажиркой, Маша переделала накладные. Поздно вопиять.

В общем-то, все было решено после той укоризненной Венькиной фразочки: «Стасик, ну что ты девочку мучаешь, она же ранена, ей помощь нужна...» После этого хитрый Венька утащил раненую в свои владения без малейших возражений со стороны вмиг устыдившейся команды, да и спорить сразу стало не о чем. Действительно, какие могут быть споры, если человек ранен и ему нужна помощь? О чем тут спорить? Не о чем.

Нормальная рабочая ситуация. Что они, первый раз, что ли, помогают подозрительной личности, у которой нет денег на проезд? Эту хоть в клетку сажать не пришлось, вполне себе цивилизованно в медотсеке отлеживается, а не пытается содрать с капитана штаны. Просит подбросить ее куда-нибудь поближе к цивилизованным местам? Отлично! Лямбда Пса, в чей зоопарк «Космический Мозгоед» должен доставить жутко ценный груз в лице (или рыле, или что там у него?) мохнобрюда — оживленный перекресток миров, цивилизованнее некуда. От девяти до двенадцати дней пути, четыре прыжка, не такая уж и большая жертва.

Если бы не Дэн...

Станислав сердито посопел, сверля мрачным взглядом торчащую над спинкой навигаторского кресла рыжую макушку. Макушка мигом просела, почти полностью скрывшись за спинкой: навигатор словно понял, что капитан думает именно о нем и при этом не думает ничего хорошего, и поспешил втянуть голову в плечи. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Вполне мог отсканировать направление взгляда и соотнести его с изменением капитанского настроения.

***

— Станислав Федотович, мне надо с вами поговорить. Сейчас. Это очень важно и займет не более трех с половиной минут.

Когда Дэн, представив команде претендентку в пассажиры, поднял на Станислава напряженно-спокойный взгляд и сказал это, все понимающе заулыбались. Это ведь так ясно и понятно, навигатор хочет заранее уговорить капитана обязательно помочь понравившейся ему девушке. И правильно! Не одному же Теду своих девиц на борту привечать, в конце-то концов! Ну а что Дэн хочет поговорить наедине — так тоже понятно же, стесняется при всех-то! Последнее время он постоянно стесняется из-за любой ерунды. Тед расплылся в смущенно-снисходительной улыбке, Полина опять захихикала, Михалыч одобрительно шевельнул бородой, а Венька прошептал умиленно:

— Растет мальчик...

Да что там! Сам Станислав ведь тоже именно так и подумал, пряча в уголках губ улыбку — ту самую, понимающе-снисходительную. Хотя, казалось бы, должен был получше знать эту рыжего заразу, у него же все не как у людей...

— Станислав Федотович, там запрашивают подтверждение.

— Старт подтверждаю.

— Принято. Десятиминутная готовность. Будете пристегиваться?

— Буду, — мрачно сказал Станислав, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к своему креслу. — Хватит с нас приключений.

***

 

— Станислав Федотович, я хотела бы с вами поговорить...

Когда у Полины такой несчастный голосок и так трогательно прижаты к груди руки — предстоящий разговор может пойти только о двух вещах. Но ни о каких межпланетных сеансах связи с Новым Бобруйском Маша не сообщала, значит, еще одной партии трехлитровых банок консервированных огурцов от Полининой мамы в ближайшем будущем можно не опасаться. Остается один вариант.

— Ну и что же такого ужасного ты забыла мне сообщить об этом твоем свинобрюхе до того, как я подписал контракт на его доставку?

— Мохнобрюде, Станислав Федотович! И вовсе он не мой! И... ой... а как вы догадались? Но он ведь миленький, правда? И совсем-совсем не страшный! И совсем-совсем ручной!

— Полина, — поморщился Станислав и потер виски. — Переходи, пожалуйста, к делу.

— Он не может жить в моей каюте, Станислав Федотович! Ну... во всяком случае, я не могу его там оставлять, когда меня самой там нет, понимаете?!

— Не понимаю. Почему?

— Потому что тогда он заболеет и умрет, и вам придется платить огромную неустойку... ой... То есть, нам всем придется...

— Объясни по порядку. — Станислав потер теперь уже лоб и снова поморщился. — Что он не может содержаться в грузовом отсеке, это я уже понял. И даже не спорил. Но твоя-то каюта его чем не устраивает?

— Она его вполне устраивает. Когда там есть я. Понимаете. Станислав Федотович, он эмпат и должен все время быть на человеке, ему положительные эмоции необходимы как воздух. Вот, смотрите!

Девушка развернула ладошки, до этого сомкнутые лодочкой у груди, так, чтобы капитан мог увидеть их содержимое. Капитан увидел — и подавил невольную дрожь: больше всего краснорайнский мохнобрюд напоминал клубок склизких водорослей нежно-тошнотного цвета, к тому же еще и вяло подергивающихся.

— Вот видите, Станислав Федотович? — Полина мизинцем чуть приподняла отросток, похожий на перекормленного и раздутого опарыша. — Это брюд. Один из восьми! Он должен мохнатеньким быть, на нем обычно поросль такая из тонких щупалов, а он лысенький, потому что Тосеньке подпитки не хватает. А вы же сказали, чтобы из каюты я его ни ногой... ну то есть ни щупалом. Меня всего-то и не было часик какой-то, ну два. Пока в душ и по кухне... ну и завтрак... А видите, какой Тосенька сразу вяленький и лысенький стал?! Бедненький! Но все равно красавчик, правда, Станислав Федотович?

— Тосенька?

— Вот! Вы тоже сразу заметили, правда? — расплылась в широкой улыбке Полина.

— Что заметил?

— Я его Тосей назвала, потому что он на Мосеньку похож! Такая же бубочка!

— Полина... — начал было капитан, но девушка поспешила его перебить, правильно расценив прозвучавшие в этом коротком слове угрожающие нотки:

— Вы не бойтесь, Станислав Федотович. Он в вентиляцию не убежит, он вообще самостоятельно передвигаться не умеет! Только на ручках. Я его буду носить очень аккуратно, Станислав Федотович, вы же разрешите? Вы же не заставите меня все две недели провести в каюте?!

Вообще-то эта мысль Станиславу показалась весьма привлекательной. Останавливало только одно существенное обстоятельство: эмоции от носителя мохнобрюду требовались исключительно положительные, это заказчик оговорил особо, упирая на то, что Полина была удостоена подобной чести именно в силу этой черты своего характера. Станислав запомнил, честь оценил, важностью проникся. Только вот заказчик умолчал, что питание мерзкой твари требовалось непрерывное, а не два-три раза в день, как положено порядочному зверью. Вряд ли Полина, запертая в каюте, будет генерировать такие уж положительные эмоции, а Станиславу вовсе не улыбалось объяснять заказчику, почему ценный груз за время перевозки облысел, а то и вовсе сдох от недокорма.

Пришлось разрешить.

Обрадованная девушка упорхнула мастерить кармашек-переноску — не таскать же эту прелесть все время в руках? Вдруг ему неудобно будет?! А Станислав подумал, что надо попросить Михалыча затянуть вентиляционные отдушины вместо решетки самой мелкоячеистой сеткой, которую он только отыщет в своей кладовке. Просто так, на всякий случай.

***

Свою спящую в регенераторе пациентку Вениамин пристегнул как полагается, сам же уходить в каюту и устраиваться на койке на время старта не стал, просматривая выдаваемые диагностом данные сканирования. И даже прыжка не заметил, так заинтересовали его эти данные. Улыбка его сначала стала растерянной. А потом и вовсе исчезла: когда он задал несколько дополнительных анализов — и был почти не удивлен полученными результатами. Вернее, не то чтобы совсем не удивлен, просто удивлен ровно в той степени, в каковой и ожидал. И именно тем, что и ожидал.

Вениамин еще раз покосился на регенерационную камеру, свернул вирт-экраны и тихо вышел из медотсека, осторожно задвинув за собой дверь.

В коридоре доктор посторонился, пропуская пилота. Тот, недоуменно хмурясь и бормоча что-то об избыточном расходе энергии и необходимости поговорить с Михалычем, прошел к двери в машинное отделение, подергал ее. Убедился, что заперта, побухтел для порядка и вернулся обратно в кресло. Вообще-то присутствия пилота за штурвалом пока не требовалось, и Тед вполне мог пойти отсыпаться. Тем более что прыжок оказался довольно сложным и сильно его вымотал, а до станции гашения оставалось еще двенадцать часов, хотя бы часть вполне можно было пройти и на автоматике. А с Михалычем будет еще время поговорить и потом. Или разобраться самому. Нестандартное падение уровня энергии — это бы и ладно, механик сам разберется, а вот странная невнятность ранее вполне себе читаемых значков пилоту крайне не нравилась, и вот тут как раз Михалыч был уже совершенно ни при чем.

***

— Стасик, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить... — осторожно начал Вениамин, думая о том, как бы помягче сформулировать обнаруженную интереснейшую проблему медицинского характера, а также все ее далеко не медицинские возможные последствия для экипажа «Космического Мозгоеда». И был крайне озадачен совершенно неадекватной реакцией старого друга на такое, казалось бы, совершенно нейтральное и деликатное начало разговора.

— И ты?! 

Станислав развернулся к доктору так резко и с таким негодованием, словно тот попытался поставить ему как минимум трехведерную клизму или втихаря закатить инъекцию успокоительного, как давно грозился. Даже чай расплескал. И с подозрением уставился на руки доктора, которые тот сцепил в замок на выпяченном животике (как делал всегда, когда волновался). Руки Вениамина были совершенно пусты, но почему-то Станислава это совершенно не успокоило.

— Стасик, ты только не волнуйся. И... знаешь что, давай лучше у меня посидим. Чайку там накатим, ну и обсудим все. 

Вениамин говорил так тихо и умиротворяющее и так старательно не косился в сторону пилота с навигатором, что Станислав все понял правильно. Отставил ополовиненную кружку с чаем (все равно остыл) и покорно пошел за старым другом.

К удивлению капитана, тот повел его не в медотсек, а в собственную каюту. Но еще больше удивил его вопрос, который доктор задал, когда дверь в каюту была плотно закрыта, капитан сел на узкую койку, а сам доктор — на единственный стул у откидного столика. Причем глаза у доктора горели, а голос был вкрадчивым и почти мечтательным:

— Стасик, ты, случайно, не знаешь, генетические эксперименты над людьми легальны хоть где-нибудь в обитаемом космосе? Или даже нет, я неправильно сформулировал, они могут быть и нелегальны, это не особо важно... Главное — они должны проводиться довольно продолжительное время, несколько поколений, как минимум… ты случайно ничего такого не слышал?

***

Продолжая хмуриться, Тед вывел на вирт-экраны быстрые прогоны данных о системах корабля непосредственно перед прыжком и во время его, замедлил скорость, сощурился, чтобы резче видеть, пролистал до точки выхода, мотанул обратно. Потер глаза и снова сощурил до рези, вглядываясь в мельтешение цифр, значков и букв и пытаясь понять, что же в нем его так насторожило. Понять никак не получалось. Но что-то же зацепило, царапнуло и не отпускает. И почему они стали такими... странными? Словно смазанными. Словно смотришь на них сквозь запотевшее стекло, но виртуальные экраны не запотевают...

— Да увеличь ты шрифт, будет лучше видно, — рассеянно бросил навигатор, заметивший его мучения.

Тед замер, уставившись в экран. Из приоткрытой двери докторской каюты выглянул Станислав, позвал:

— Дэн, зайди к нам на минуточку.

Навигатор крутанулся в кресле — точно рассчитанным движением на пол-оборота, для минимизации затрачиваемых усилий, чтобы не обходить. Наверняка не специально и даже не процессорно. Он просто так привык, все и всегда делать так, как рациональнее, логичнее и удобнее, вот и с размером шрифта он был прав. Логичен. Рационален. Тед и сам бы все понял, если бы до последнего не отбрасывал эту мысль, такую простую, такую логичную. Просто увеличить шрифт. И все будет нормально.

На какое-то время...

***

— Она киборг.

Голос у Дэна был нейтральный, словно он сознательно убрал малейшую интонационную окраску, сообщая просто факты и позволяя оценивать их уже собеседникам. Смотрел он в стенку, выбрав на ней точку между капитаном и доктором, и Станислав бы совсем не удивился, если бы точка эта оказалась на равном от них обоих расстоянии, до миллиметра.

— Но таможенный сканер! — недоверчиво вскинул светлые брови Вениамин. — Мы же его спокойно прошли, а за неучтенного в декларации киборга нас бы наверняка… ну хотя бы штрафанули!

— В том-то и проблема, Вень… — вздохнул Станислав. — Киборги, они… разные бывают. Это нам пока что везло.

— И не говори! — делано ужаснулся Вениамин, ухмыляясь. —   
Везло, ага! На славных, милых, добрых DEX’ов, которые всего-то и могут, что башку открутить, простенько и без затей. То ли дело нашествие страшных Mary со сковородками и пылесосами?! Или — о, ужас! — Irien'ов во всеоружии! Ты только представь себе этот ужас, Стасик, а?! Полный корабль Irien’ов в полной боевой готовности! — И Вениамин гнусно захихикал под осуждающим взглядом старого друга, которому было не до шуток.

— Некоторые модели киборгов имеют возможность экранировать работу процессора на время, достаточное для прохождения проверки на таможенном сканере. Или любой другой... проверки.

Дэн говорил ровным голосом и выглядел совершенно невозмутимым. Однако при взгляде на его спокойное (слишком спокойное!) лицо Станиславу вспоминалась забившаяся под реактор Котька. 

Вениамин снова фыркнул:

— Вы имеете в виду мифических Bond’ов?

— Вень, — попытался урезонить старого друга капитан, — ну почему сразу мифических?..

— Да кто их хоть раз видел, этих Bond’ов?!

— Хорошенькими бы они были шпионами, если бы их каждый мог опознать с первого взгляда! Может, мы с ними и встречались уже, я бы не удивился, помня про наше везение.

Последнее Станислав сказал, пожалуй, зря — и не потому даже, что ехидный Венька только еще раз фыркнул и высказался в том смысле, что это очень удобная отговорка, используемая не одним поколением демагогов. Просто сразу вспомнился последний секретный контракт, и настроение испортилось еще больше, хотя раньше и казалось, что больше уже некуда. Оказалось, есть.

— Киборги линейки Bond запущены в производство и эксплуатацию более девяти лет назад. — Дэн по-прежнему старательно смотрел в сторону. — Их начали выпускать на базовой основе «шестерок» с некоторыми специфическими модификациями.

Наверное, именно это и убедило Вениамина: то, что Дэн словно бы и не пытался ни в чем никого убедить. Просто сообщал, как о чем-то обыденном и само собой разумеющемся. Доктор пожевал губами, похмурился, похмыкал — но уже скорее задумчиво, чем скептически. Пробормотал, словно заканчивая спор с самим собой:

— Химерная ДНК и имплантаты… что ж, это многое объясняет. Эх, а я-то уж было подумал, что перед нами человек будущего… — И наконец тяжело вздохнул, окончательно прощаясь с привлекательной медицинской загадкой. Улыбнулся смущенно, развел руками: — Каюсь, размечтался!.. Укрепленные и более эластичные кости, улучшенная мускулатура, мышечный тонус в ее-то возрасте… нет, состояние, повторяю, прекрасное, я даже позавидовал, но по некоторым признакам можно точно сказать, что ее физиологический возраст никак не менее тридцати пяти. А тут еще и подчищенные гены… Я ведь за это и зацепился, не смог обнаружить ни одного битого кластера! Подумал еще, старый дурак: ну надо же, какие молодцы! Наконец-то хоть где-то начали работать в правильном направлении, а не… хм… — Вениамин бросил быстрый взгляд на невозмутимого Дэна и окончание фразы смущенно скомкал. Заговорил о другом. — Если ДНК сборная, то оно и понятно. Иначе и быть не могло… И как же я сразу-то не догадался! Ведь на поверхности...

Вениамин еще поохал, покачал головой, повздыхал, посмеиваясь над собственной глупостью и словно бы не замечая напряженного молчания навигатора и мрачного — Станислава. А потом спросил с детским любопытством:

— Дэн, а ты ее как вычислил? По киберсвязи? Как с Лансом?

Дэн чуть повернул голову в его сторону — с трудом, словно у него затекла шея. 

— Нет, Вениамин Игнатьевич. Она игнорировала мои запросы на всех уровнях. Я не смог зафиксировать активности процессора и основываю свои выводы исключительно на косвенных доказательствах. Но риск был слишком велик. И я должен был предупредить капитана до… принятия решения о дальнейшем пребывании на борту потенциально опасного объекта.

Станислав сморщился, как от оскомины, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не рявкнуть: «Дэн, прекрати!», но доктор словно бы и не заметил ухода навигатора в программную терминологию (и откуда он только это берет? Фрэнк же вроде как все вычистил!), смотрел с благожелательным интересом, улыбался как ни в чем не бывало.

— И все-таки ты уверен?

— На семьдесят четыре процента. — Дэн снова отвел взгляд. Добавил все тем же избыточно спокойным голосом, но уже без машинных формулировок и словно бы даже немного растерянно: — И это очень... раздражает. То, что семьдесят четыре. С семидесяти пяти я бы мог округлить до ста и быть полностью уверенным. А так…

— А так ты просто уверен почти на три четверти, — хмыкнул Вениамин, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на хмурые и многозначительные взгляды капитана. — Поздравляю! Большинство людей редко бывают уверены более чем наполовину. И это в лучшем случае. Но все же я хотел бы услышать про эти косвенные доказательства поподробнее. Станислав, ты же не возражаешь?

Капитан возражать не стал, он и сам хотел попросить Дэна повторить для доктора то, что сам уже слышал ранее. Единственное, против чего ему хотелось возразить — так это мечтательно-ехидная улыбочка корабельного доктора, которого ситуация, похоже, начинала веселить. Но против нее возражать было бессмысленно, это Станислав понял уже давно.

— У нее фальшивое лицо. — Дэн упорно сверлил взглядом стенку. — Работа хорошего пластического хирурга, очень дорогая, на верхнем слое эпителия швов не видно совсем. Только на глубине. Следы старых травм и переломов, довольно специфических, такие не получишь при падении с табуретки. Навыки владения оружием на уровне хорошо подготовленного бойца спецназа. Навыки экстремального вождения и знание методов ухода от погони. Способность игнорировать боль. При этом речь не идет об атрофии нервных волокон или нарушении в штатной работе рецепторов, она боль чувствует, на гормональном уровне этого не скроешь. Но игнорирует. Людям такое не свойственно. Как и общечеловеческие нормы приличий, она их тоже игнорирует. Засыпает и просыпается мгновенно, словно выключается и включается, людям такое тоже не свойственно. Спит, правда, не в стандартной позе, а на боку… но она все-таки Bond, у них имитации личности не чета армейским. За все время сна ни разу не пошевелилась, это показательно, люди постоянно совершают массу непроизвольных движений, сами того не замечая. Тем более во сне, когда сознательный контроль почти полностью отсутствует. Она — нет. Судя по учащенному сердцебиению и дыханию, повышению артериального давления и изменениям альфа-ритма, ей снился сон, причем довольно неприятный. Но она при этом лежала совершенно неподвижно. А самое важное — ее реакции. Они слишком быстрые для человека. И еще… Тоже о реакциях. Других... — Дэн наконец посмотрел на Вениамина, чуть дрогнул уголком губ. — Когда она узнала, кто я… когда я сам ей это сказал… Она никак не отреагировала. Не испугалась, не заинтересовалась, даже не удивилась. Я не сразу понял, почему. А она просто и так это знала. С самой первой секунды. Я ведь не Bond и экранировать работу процессора не умею.

И Станислав неожиданно подумал, что Венька все-таки молодец, его полное и абсолютное незамечание зажатости Дэна сработало — тот почти вернулся к своему нормальному стилю общения, холодноватому и чуть ироничному, но вполне живому. Самому капитану часом ранее этого добиться так и не удалось, при том первом разговоре навигатор так и сыпал машинными формулировками, перемежая их утверждениями, что все в полном порядке. И никакие «Денис, немедленно прекрати валять дурака!» на него не действовали совершенно.

— М-мозгоеды! — проворчал Станислав, переводя взгляд с доктора на навигатора и обратно. — И вот что мне теперь с нею делать прикажете, а?

— Стасик… — осторожно начал Вениамин, поглядывая на старого друга искоса. — Я правильно понял, что Дэн тебе все рассказал еще в самом начале? До твоего решения взять на борт эту… хм… автостопщицу в качестве пассажирки? То есть решение ты принял с открытыми глазами и на тебя никто не давил?

Капитан, засопев, уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить на этот выпад должным образом, но заметил, как вскинул подбородок и снова начал каменеть в позе идеального кибера Дэн, — и сказал совсем не то, что собирался. И совсем не так, как собирался, а деловито и почти сухо:

— Дэн, какова вероятность, что ваша встреча и последующая доставка этой Куинн на борт не были случайными?

— Менее двух и чуть более десяти процентов соответственно.

Дэн откликнулся немедленно, и это Станислава порадовало: значит, и сам сомневался и прогонял-анализировал разные вероятности. И если отвечает так уверенно (и не нашел ранее необходимым сообщить о ненулевой вероятности и такой возможности) — значит, действительно считает ее уровень несущественно низким… Черт! Программные формулировки заразны не только для киборгов, надо учесть. 

— После того, как она оказалась в моем флайере, вероятность ее проникновения к нам резко возросла до пороговой, — честно добавил Дэн после почти незаметной паузы. — Но если учитывать низкую вероятность первого ключевого события в цепочке, такая вероятность все равно далека от пятнадцати процентов, после которых может идти речь о пусть и низкой, но все-таки достойной учета вероятности. Мой маршрут был совершенно случаен и ничем не спровоцирован, кроме желания Ланса продлить полет. Я несколько удлинил выстроенную автопилотом траекторию, сделав это совершенно рандомным образом. А на обратном пути не стал вести сам, включив авто-возвратку. Это не было логичным решением и вряд ли могло быть кем-то просчитано.

— Даже Bond’ом? — вышло, пожалуй, излишне едко. Долгую секунду Станиславу казалось, что Дэн промолчит, но он все же ответил.

— Я не настолько хорошо знаю тактико-технические характеристики киборгов этой модели, чтобы быть в этом уверенным на сто процентов.

Посторонний бы не услышал скрытого в спокойном голосе вызова, но Станислав слишком хорошо знал эту рыжую заразу.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, с этого момента поподробнее! — вклинился любознательный Вениамин. — И что же ты знаешь по поводу этих характеристик?

— Любой DEX от «шестерки» и выше в рукопашной легко справится с любым Bond’ом, — ответил Дэн быстро и, как показалось Станиславу, с видимым облегчением, словно он давно ждал именно этого вопроса и почти разуверился, что дождется. — У них боевые качества существенно снижены для увеличения тактико-разведывательной и накопительно-аналитической базы. Я не сяду играть с Bond’ом в пятимерные шахматы, но в боевой обстановке сумею справиться без особого труда. Ну, или с трудом, если он будет хорошо вооружен, а я — нет. Я на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента уверен, что сумею удержать ситуацию под контролем.

Снова вскинутый подбородок, но уже с совершенно другим значением. Впору восхититься, умеет же, зараза, минимумом средств — и так выразительно!

— Вот и хорошо! — припечатал ладонь к маленькому откидному столику Станислав, подводя итог разговора. — Значит, тебе это и поручим. Поселим ее в каюте, соседней с твоей, чтобы легче было… хм... держать под контролем. Полине с Тедом ничего говорить не будем, плохо уже и то, что мы знаем. Тем более что мы и сами толком ничего не знаем! Даже если она и Bond — в чем, заметьте, у нас тоже нет стопроцентной уверенности! — она может оказаться просто попавшим в беду беглым сорванцем. И я не хочу даже предполагать, как в таком случае она среагирует на разоблачение. Признается сама — тогда и будем решать, что делать дальше. Не признается — довозим до Лямбды Пса и разбегаемся ко взаимному удовольствию. Все!

— Я вам больше не нужен, Станислав Федотович?

— Пока нет. Спасибо.

— А все-таки жаль, Стасик, что она не Irien’ка, -— протянул Вениамин с мечтательной улыбкой, когда за навигатором с тихим шелестом задвинулась дверь. — Я бы тогда, может, даже и собой пожертвовал… ради спасения остальной команды, конечно! — поспешно добавил он, чопорно поджав губы в ответ на шокированный взгляд капитана, но глаза продолжали смеяться.

— Тебе бы все шуточки! — тихо взвыл Станислав. — А у меня шпион на борту! Ты о другом подумай: а что, если Дэн все-таки ошибается, и она к нам не случайно попала? Теперь что, каюту запирать прикажешь, даже в сортир выходя?! Впрочем, толку-то, запираться от супершпиона, ей любые замки на раз… Дожили, называется!

— Стасик, не драматизируй! — отмахнулся Вениамин с безмятежной улыбкой. — Ну что ей у нас выведывать? Ты даже налоги платишь честно! Что она может у нас украсть? Секрет тедовского омлета? Суперценную и не до конца проржавевшую железку Михалыча?

Теперь Станиславу захотелось взвыть уже отнюдь не шепотом: Венька не понимал. Да и не мог понять. Милый, добрый, беспечный Венька, ничего не знающий о запрятанной в машинном отделении тайне, которая наверняка может представлять немалый интерес для шпиона. Если бы знал, опасения капитана не казались бы ему такими беспочвенными, но в том-то и дело, что знать он не должен. Как бы заставить его проникнуться серьезностью ситуации, но при этом не нарушить важную для Аайды чистоту эксперимента…

Но тут доктор сам подсказал Станиславу выход, продолжив насмешливые перечисления:

— О, Стасик! Как же я мог забыть?! Она же может украсть Полинину крыску! Очень, очень ценный зверь, Стасик!

Вот оно! Тем более что от Михалыча и всего с ним связанного внимание следовало отвлечь любыми средствами.

— Хорошо, что ты сам догадался, — сказал Станислав со значением. И когда старый друг недоумевающе вздернул на лоб светлые брови, мрачно добавил: — Я именно его в виду и имел. Ты что-нибудь слышал раньше про этих мохнобрюдов? Вот и я не слышал. Редчайший зверь. Я даже думать боюсь, сколько эта тварь может стоить на черном рынке, если за одну только его перевозку нам заплатили больше, чем за весь прочий груз!

Кажется, подействовало. Вениамин перестал улыбаться, поджал губы, спросил неуверенно:

— Ты полагаешь?..

— Я полагаю, что нам просто надо быть осторожнее. Всем нам, а не только Дэну. 

— Я понял. И проникся, — ответил несносный Венька вроде как серьезно. Но тут же снова улыбнулся. — Кстати, о Дэне. Ты заметил, что он так ни о чем и не попросил?

— Ха! Тоже мне, удивил. Да он никогда ни о чем не просит! Даже о самом нужном. И чем более ему нужно что-то — тем меньше шансов, что он попросит!

— Вот именно, Стасик. Вот именно...

***

В самых страшных снах Валлиота Райса с некоторых пор возникли существенные изменения. Ему теперь снилась Дьявол. Подходила вплотную, скалила окровавленный рот в мерзкой ухмылке, тянула к нему когтистые руки. И Валлиот ничего не мог поделать, даже закричать — и то не мог, и не было рядом адмирала Куинн, способной прогнать Дьявола и спасти…

Иногда Дьявол стремительным рывком набрасывалась на Валлиота и разрывала его тело на куски. Иногда просто медленно и неотвратимо приближалась, поскрипывая когтями друг о дружку, словно ножами, и Валлиот обмирал под ее огненным парализующим взглядом, не в силах шевельнуться и надеясь только, что достойно выдержит ниспосланную ему муку.

Раньше ему снилась смерть ребенка — его собственного маленького Илайи, чьи трогательные золотистые кудряшки он обожал заранее, еще даже ни разу не видев, чьи крохотные пальчики с розовыми ноготочками прочно держали его сердце, наполняя безмерным счастьем — до того самого страшного дня, когда медик из репликаторного центра при встрече с ним отвел виновато глаза. Хотя, если разобраться, он не был ни в чем виноват, этот медик. Все имеет свой срок эксплуатации, маточные тканевые среды тоже не вечны, да и оборудование старое.

«Рассосалось», — так он сказал тогда, тот медик. И добавил, пожав плечами: «Такое случается». Для него никто не умер. Не случилось ничего страшного, просто зигота оказалась нежизнеспособной и не сумела сформировать полноценный зародыш. Бывает. Для него тот так и не родившийся малыш был безымянным набором клеток, а вовсе не милым шаловливым Илайей, со вздернутым носиком, хитрой улыбкой и золотыми кудряшками. «Рассосалось», — сказал он… и исчезли маленькие розовые пальчики. И сердце двадцатилетнего Валлиота рухнуло на каменные плиты репликаторного центра — его больше нечему было держать. И наглой осенней мухой билась в голове единственная мысль: не надо было заранее отпускать отцовскую бородку. И не важно, что Валлиот всегда смеялся над суевериями — в этот раз не надо было ее отпускать. И суеверия здесь ни при чем. Просто не надо было, и все…

Медик предложил попробовать еще раз, сразу же, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Сказал, что подавляющее большинство будущих отцов так и делает, это правильный подход, конструктивный, прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, а думать следует о будущем и стремиться к нему. Сказал, что все вложенные Валлиотом в ребенка средства так и остались в неприкосновенности, не только нереализованные социальные накопления, но и обычные денежные, и что новый сын не будет стоить Валлиоту ни одного лишнего кредита.

Валлиот отказался.

Он ничего не стал объяснять медику, ведь тот понятия не имел об Илайе. Отцовская бородка жгла лицо, он сбрил ее сам, насухую, в кровь раздирая кожу и не чувствуя боли, только слегка удивившись — раньше он никогда не резался при бритье.

А потом перевел все свои отложенные на детей средства (там хватало почти на двоих, но он поторопился, не захотел ждать, думал, так будет лучше, чтобы Илайя был старше брата хотя бы на год, это правильно, когда дети в семье разного возраста, это воспитывает ответственность) на счет репликаторного центра. Первый раз тогда перевел, а потом переводил снова и снова. Все, до последнего кредита. Позже, когда он ушел в политику, это посчитали продуманной пиар-акцией молодого целеустремленного человека, и Валлиот не стал возражать. Так и отшучивался, если задавали вопросы.

Ну в самом деле, не объяснять же, что делает он это только для того, чтобы у этих центров было немножечко больше денег на новое оборудование и качественные тканевые структуры. И немножечко меньше шансов на то, что какому-нибудь другому медику опять придется при встрече с другим кандидатом в отцы вот так же виновато отводить глаза. Глупое какое-то получилось бы объяснение. Неубедительное.

А вот сны были убедительными на редкость. Илайя в тех снах был уже живым и умирал у Валлиота на руках. Иногда не один, а вместе с маленьким Таниэлем. И Валлиот каждый раз ничего не мог сделать. Совсем ничего.

Эти новые кошмары, с Дьяволом в главной роли, были убедительны тоже. Валлиот каждый раз просыпался в холодном поту, задыхаясь, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и облегчением, что это был только сон, а на самом деле от Дьявола и ее приспешниц его надежно отгораживают прочные стены корабельной каюты. И какое же счастье, что нет ни малейшей необходимости эту каюту покидать: санузел в ней встроенный, хоть и крохотный, но персональный, а завтрак и обед ему приносят понятливые охранники.

И все-таки, если подумать, то даже в этих жутких снах можно было найти что-то хорошее. Например, то, что Дьявол напрочь вытеснила из ночных кошмаров умирающего Илайю. И, хотя подобное высказывание и звучало кощунственно, Валлиот был почти благодарен ей за это.

***

Войдя в пультогостиную, Станислав обнаружил там только Теда. Пилот сидел в своем кресле, и это было нормальным. Ненормальным было то, что Тед при этом не гонял азартно многочисленные вражеские истребители или не уходил от отчаянной погони, пытаясь пройти новый уровень с рекордным результатом — он просто сидел в кресле, уронив руки на колени и сгорбившись, непривычно понурый и несчастный.

— Тед, — подозрительно поинтересовался Станислав у пилота, — ты тоже хочешь со мной о чем-то поговорить?

Тед вздрогнул, вскинул голову, вымученно улыбнулся. Выдавил после короткой запинки:

— Н-нет, Станислав Федотович.

— А чего грустный такой? — подозрения Станислава не спешили рассеиваться. Слишком уж не похож был этот Тед на себя обычного.

— А... — Пилот вяло махнул рукой и отвел взгляд. — Уровень не прошел.

— А-а-а, — успокоился Станислав: вселенская скорбь по такому поводу была вполне понятна и естественна. Ну, во всяком случае, понятна и естественна для Теодора. И продлится наверняка недолго. — Пройдешь еще!

— Пройду... — сказал Тед тихо и с какой-то странной интонацией, но капитан уже не слышал, он шел к своей каюте.

Тед проводил его долгим взглядом. Потом развернул кресло к смотровому экрану. Закрыл глаза. 

Значит, действительно не случайность, не показалось, если это настолько видно даже со стороны, что заметил не только Дэн с его сверхчувствительными рецепторами, но и капитан...

***

— А это что у вас такое? Да-да, вот это, черненькое!

— Чт, чт… Анлзтр чрнго свт…

— Что, настоящий?! А-фи-геть! А посмотреть можно?

Местный механик с забавным именем Михалыч, заросший черной клочковатой бородой по самые брови, какое-то время колебался, зыркал подозрительно, бормотал что-то вроде:

— Анлэтр кк анлзтр, прстейшй прбр, чт тт смтрть, скжте тже…

Но все же не устоял, протянул, хотя и глядел при этом на покусительницу недоверчиво и был готов отобрать при малейшем проявлении неосторожности или непочтительности. Элли его скепсиса не заметила, ее вниманием целиком и полностью завладел старинный прибор. Она взяла его осторожно, обеими руками (Михалыч остался удовлетворен), повторила с восторженным придыханием:

— А-фи-геть! Совсем как у дяди Кейта! Я думала, таких теперь уже и не достать нигде ни за какие деньги...

— Скжте тже, ндстать, — буркнул польщенный Михалыч. — Дстать вс мжно, сли нд, прсто мста нд знть.

Элли с трепетом погладила треснутый, но любовно подклеенный эбонитовый корпус и с сожалением вернула чужое сокровище владельцу. Механик тщательно спрятал анализатор в нагрудный карман заляпанного комбинезона, застегнул клапан, бросил несколько быстрых косых взглядов на Элли, с приоткрытым от восхищения ртом рассматривающую заплатки на корпусе реактора, и вдруг решился:

— А хтте врхнепрвдной пьезнчскй крбюртр псмтреть?

Элли почувствовала, как у нее одновременно широко распахиваются и глаза, и рот:

— А у вас и он есть?! — от восторга ее голос сорвался на полузадушенный писк. — Настоящий?! Конечно, хочу!

— У нас осталось не более семи минут, иначе не успеем прогуляться по станции, — нейтрально проинформировал Дэн, и Элли подавила усмешку: рыжий навигатор не ревновал ее разве что только к Полине. Впрочем, он и с Полиной старался не оставлять их наедине, разве что ехидства в голос подпускал куда меньше и левую бровь не заламывал.

Как-то так получалось, что куда бы ни пошла Элли и с кем бы ни заговорила, рядом всегда оказывался этот рыжий — тенью возникал за плечом или у переборки, стоял, слушал, покачивая бровью и скрестив на груди руки, иногда отпуская вот такие вроде бы нейтральные фразы и одинаково не реагируя ни на намеки, ни на прямые и недвусмысленные попытки отшить.

— Тебе что, делать больше нечего, как только за мной таскаться? — спросила Элли на третий день полета, обнаружив рыжего в тренажерке. Куда вообще-то сбежала как раз от него, вспомнив патриархальные нравы Нюризани и наивно предположив, что это последнее место, где он будет ее искать. Покрутить педали в гордом одиночестве удалось не более двух минут — а потом дверь с легким шорохом скользнула в сторону и в седле соседнего велика как ни в чем не бывало материализовался рыжий прохвост.

— Нечего, — спокойно ответил он ей тогда, ничуть не смутившись. — Трассу я давно построил на две недели вперед, и делать мне действительно совершенно нечего. А таскаться за тобой интересно.

Такая навязчивость одновременно и раздражала, и льстила, но льстила все же, пожалуй, больше. А еще больше льстило то, как он злился, когда она начинала заигрывать с капитаном — ничего серьезного, так, легкое кокетство, исключительно для поддержания тонуса. Здешний капитан был просто огонь — для тех, кто понимает в этом толк, конечно. Со стальными глазами, с волевым подбородком, с благородной проседью на висках. Застегнутый на все пуговицы и в неизменной белой фуражке. Сразу видно сильную личность, а Элли всегда привлекали властные волевые мужчины, отлично знающие, чего они хотят. Жаль, конечно, что этот бравый и со всех сторон достойный капитан хотел отнюдь не Элли, и это было видно невооруженным глазом любому, кроме рыжего ревнивца.

Такие сильные, властные и ответственные мужчины, как правило, счастливо женаты на работе и никогда ей не изменят, но это не делает их менее привлекательными с женской точки зрения. Глупые женщины при этом думают: «Ну я же особенная, передо мною он точно не устоит и бросит эту глупую работу!»; умные же видят возможность приятного флирта, необременительного и беспроблемного. 

Впрочем, Элли вовсе не собиралась объяснять что-либо рыжему — он так мило краснеет, когда злится. И так мило пытается это скрыть и сделать вид, что ему абсолютно все равно. Вот как сейчас, например.

Элли даже засомневалась — а не задержаться ли в машинном отделении подольше, вообще наплевав на намеченную прогулку по станции гашения? Но подумала, что великолепный Михалыч и его восхитительно винтажное, можно даже сказать, почти антикварное инженерно-техническое хозяйство от нее и во время полета никуда не денутся, а вот такую достопримечательность, как здешние станции, она еще не видела и вряд ли когда увидит. В конце концов, это же ненадолго, двигатель гасится не более часа, вряд ли за такое короткое время она успеет заскучать.

Если бы она знала, что их ждет на станции, она бы не колебалась ни секунды.

***

— И вот что ее туда тянет? Как медом намазано! Ну что может быть для женщины привлекательного в машинном отделении? Ну вот ответь мне — что?!

Станислав ходил по медотсеку из угла в угол, не в силах успокоиться. Вениамин с некоторой оторопью отслеживал перемещения друга взглядом и, наверное, в этом момент был очень похож на киборга в штатном режиме ожидания приказа — если, конечно, бывают такие киборги, толстенькие, улыбчивые и совершенно неспортивные. Хотя Bond’ы, наверное, бывают, им как раз стандартная внешность противопоказана по соображениям скрытности, а напичканному имплантатами телу все равно, как оно выглядит, на боеспособности это не сказывается.

Впрочем, Станиславу сейчас было не до того, а сам Вениамин себя со стороны оценить не мог. Хотя и догадывался, что зрелище, очевидно, довольно забавное.

— Ну, это смотря какая женщина, — глубокомысленно заметил он, раздумывая, положить ли в чай еще ложечку сахара или десяти уже вполне достаточно. — Джилл, помнится, много чего там привлекательного находила, за уши не вытащить было, помнишь? И Михалыч, опять же, мужчина в самом расцвете сил…

— Ха! — Станислав остановился, покачался с носков на пятки. — Так то Джилл! А эта… Ты ее руки видел? Специфические такие ручки, я хорошо разглядел, когда она мне вчера по ладони гадала. И мышцы такие же, специфические. Такие не нарабатываются от гаечного ключа и монтировки, такие от оружия нарабатываются.

— Не понимаю я тебя, Стасик, — сказал Вениамин с сомнением в голосе. — И чего ты ее от машинного гоняешь, а вот с Полиной и ее зверьком на станцию отпустил, даже и не глядя? А что, если она действительно хочет эту крысу спереть?

— Ой, Венька, не говори ерунды! — отмахнулся Станислав. — С ними там Дэн, а Дэну я доверяю.

— Ох, Стасик… Ты, конечно, мужчина опытный и капитан бывалый, но вот я бы на твоем месте как раз не очень-то доверял Дэну именно в этом конкретном случае.

— Это еще с какого перепугу? — нахмурился Станислав.

— А ты видел, как он на нее смотрит? Типичный такой взгляд… да и то сказать, самое время, растет мальчик.

— Ой, Венька! — скривился капитан, до которого наконец дошло, на что вот уже полчаса намекает доктор. — Выдумаешь тоже! Дэну на все эти заморочки фиолетово, помнишь, что он про порнуху говорил? Да и к «Матушке Крольчихе» его Тед водил, рассказывал потом, что Дэн словно трудовую повинность отбывал.

— Ну ты, Стасик, и сравнил! — хмыкнул ничуть не переубежденный Вениамин. — Одно дело бордель, а другое — Ее Величество Любовь! К тому же первая. Это, брат, сила!

Достойно ответить на такую чушь Станислав не успел — запиликал сигнал срочного вызова. И тут же откликнулся комм Вениамина, словно в унисон. Переглянувшись, они практически одновременно нажали клавиши приема, уже понимая, что вряд ли услышат что-то хорошее. Голос, неузнаваемый, хриплый и резкий, прорвался сквозь треск помех (давала себя знать близость к гасилке):

— Готовьте медотсек! Три трехсотых, двое в бессознанке и один с нетипичной реакцией. Буду через восемь минут. Конец связи.

Метнувшийся к шлюзу Станислав успел заметить, как мигом посерьезневший Венька включает на прогрев медсканер и регенерационную камеру. Ему очень хотелось спросить в пространство: «И во что эти идиоты опять вляпались?!», — но было понятно, что пространство на такой вопрос не ответит.

***

Вообще-то Элли не опоздала только чудом. Задержись она в том магазинчике восхитительного винтажного лучевого оружия еще минут на пять — и оставалось бы только грызть ногти, гадая, куда это подевалась не пожелавшая составить ей компанию троица? Может быть, не сразу бы и сообразила, что дело неладно. Подумала бы, что дурачатся опять, с них станется, ну или Полина зоомагазин углядела и оказалась более убедительна в уговорах.

Но — повезло. 

Вышла вовремя, словно в спину кто толкнул — как раз чтобы успеть увидеть, как два подозрительных субъекта запихивают несопротивляющегося (мертвого? оглушенного?) Теда на заднее сиденье флайера со сбитыми номерами, а Дэн с безвольно обвисшей у него на плече Полиной пытается от них удрать. Ему, наверное, казалось, что он бежит. На самом деле он еле брел на полусогнутых, бледный до синевы, с закушенной губой и придерживаясь рукой за стенку. Но все-таки сопротивлялся, все-таки пытался уйти, хотя и медленно, но увеличивал дистанцию между собой и этими непонятными мерзавцами во флайере, да и длинные ноги Теда никак не желали упихиваться внутрь машины. Все это вместе давало шанс.

Площадка перед магазином была пуста, если не считать этой компании похитителей (наверняка их не двое, больше, должен быть еще водитель) и офигевшего подростка на скутере, с отвисшей челюстью наблюдавшего за разыгравшейся перед ним драмой. Он перегораживал кратчайший маршрут, и Элли, которая взяла резкий старт с места, пробежала над ним по стенке, так было быстрее, а инерции вполне хватало.

Пилот во флайере действительно был — он выскочил, кинувшись Элли наперерез и вскидывая руку со странным короткоствольным оружием, больше похожим старинную телефонную трубку (из тех времен, когда они были еще кнопочными) или дистанционный пульт управления. Впрочем, некоторые гражданские шокеры выглядят почти так же, и это не делает их менее эффективными. Разве что менее надежными, как и все гражданское.

Пришлось заложить двойной зигзаг — водитель жал на кнопку судорожно и лихорадочно, мог попасть даже и не целясь, по принципу «дуракам везет». Но ни выстрела, ни разряда так и не последовало, что-то у него там заело, в этом шокере, одно слово — гражданская модель. А в следующую секунду Элли уже вышибла эту дрянь из его шаловливых ручонок точным ударом ноги — хорошо, что сегодня надела форменные ботинки, а не кроссовки, как поначалу собиралась. Удачно вышло. Убедительно.

Водитель взвыл, затряс раздробленной кистью. Элли с разворота засадила ему кулаком в живот, вложив в удар остаточную силу инерции, а когда он, всхлипнув, согнулся — добавила коленом в лицо. Нейтрализован. Можно забыть.

Перепрыгнув скорчившееся на тротуаре тело, Элли метнулась к флайеру. Но опасалась она зря: то ли ни один из оставшейся парочки не умел им управлять, то ли они сочли, что одна Элли на них двоих — слишком неравная расстановка сил. Преследовать их Элли не стала. Проверила у Теда пульс (оглушен, но жив, похоже на действие парализатора). Глянула в сторону Дэна (он как раз пытался подняться на ноги, но снова и снова падал на колени, но Полину из рук так и не выпустил) — и решила, что будет проще доставить флайер к ним, чем наоборот. Модель стандартная, с такой и ребенок справится, даже странно, что эти идиоты не попытались. Дилетанты. Они бы еще с водяным пистолетиком на похищение пошли! Одно слово: какая империя — такие и теракты.

Дэн по-прежнему стоял на коленях. Вернее, не стоял даже, постоянно заваливался и тут же выравнивался, дергаясь всем телом и ударяясь затылком о стенку. Удары выходили сильными, но глухими, смягчали собранные в хвост волосы. При каждом таком рывке Полина сползала у него с плеча и делала вялую попытку окончательно улечься на тротуар, но он каждый раз судорожно вздергивал ее обратно и снова пытался подняться. Отодрать от него девушку удалось с огромным трудом. Вернее, его от Полины — кто бы мог подумать, что в этих тонких бледных пальцах скрыта такая силища?! У девчонки наверняка останутся синяки.

С Полиной тоже все оказалось в порядке — ну в том смысле, в каком может быть в порядке человек после попадания из парализатора. Подхватив безвольное тело под мышки и под коленки, Элли аккуратно пристроила девушку на заднее сиденье, поверх Теда. Заодно и ноги пилота внутрь запихнула, как раз компактно получилось, а то сюда пришлось прыгать с открытой дверцей в нарушение всех принятых и непринятых правил.

А вот с Дэном, похоже, все было далеко не в порядке. И на последствия выстрела из парализатора это было не очень-то похоже. Начать с того, что он не был без сознания и все еще пытался встать, вот же неугомонный!

— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо… — Элли поднырнула под его вскинутую руку, забросила ее себе на плечи, придерживая у локтя. Осторожно распрямилась, помогая и ему устоять на ногах. Парень оказался неожиданно тяжелым, и откуда что взялось в таком тощем теле? — Вот так, все уже хорошо… шажочек за маму, шажочек за папу… почти дошли, еще немножко… умница… вот и хорошо… вот и еще чуть-чуть...

Элли и сама толком не понимала, что бормочет, больше надеясь на успокаивающий тон, чем на слова. Он попытался что-то ответить, но не смог, только оскалился и мотнул головой, размазывая текущую из носа кровь. Как он ни старался удержать глаза открытыми (а он старался, и еще как, она это буквально кожей чувствовала!), они все равно закатывались. Свободной рукой Элли обхватила его за талию, прижимая плотнее к себе и стараясь жесткой фиксацией унять бесконечные судороги. Получалось плохо. Но хотя бы удалось пристроить на переднем сиденье и намертво зафиксировать ремнями безопаски.

Если это реакция на парализатор — то это очень нестандартная реакция, прямо скажем. Впрочем, Элли везет на таких вот, с нестандартными реакциями: то на парализатор, то на фаст-пенту. Пора бы привыкнуть.

А парень сильный. Другой бы давно хрюкнул и лапки сложил, а этот сопротивляется до сих пор, вон даже дышать пытается глубоко и размеренно, по системе. Сильный и правильный, почти ведь не соображал ничего, а девчонку не бросил…

— Все будет в порядке, — сказала Элли в запрокинутое белое лицо, защелкивая собственный ремень безопасности и дергая на себя штурвал.— Слышишь? Все обязательно будет в порядке.

Он никак не отреагировал, но Элли все же хотелось верить, что услышал. 

С капитаном и доктором она связалась уже в полете.

***

В кошмарах Теодора всегда было темно. Иногда, если это была легкая вариация, так сказать, лайт-версия, темнота была внешней, и пилот это осознавал. Не понимал, что спит, ничего не видел, как ни напрягал широко раскрытые глаза, но смертного ужаса и леденящей тоски не было, просто раздражение. Он здоровый мужик, с ним все в полном порядке, просто оказался в незнакомом месте, и кто-то выключил свет, вот и все. Ради глупой шутки или мести. Ох и поплатится же этот кто-то, когда Тед до него доберется! А он обязательно доберется, как только вылезет из этого темного подвала, в котором его заперли. Или из глубокой пещеры, в которой он сам заблудился и разбил фонарик. Или из тонущего в абсолютном мраке коридора старого заброшенного корабля... Или...

Впрочем, неважно. Надо только осмотреться — хм, не осмотреться, ощупаться! Вернее, ощупать все вокруг — и понять, где же он находится и как отсюда можно выбраться туда, где светло. Идти по длинному коридору или подземному штреку, касаясь рукой стены и ощупывая ногами пол перед каждым следующим шагом, чтобы не провалиться в невидимую в темноте яму или лестничный пролет, идти долго, да. Но твердо зная, что где-то там, куда он идет, свет обязательно есть. Страх, конечно, был в этих снах, особенно если идти приходилось очень долго. Однако это были не самые страшные сны.

Куда страшнее были те, где слеп он сам.

Иногда он терял зрение сразу, тогда снилась больница, послеоперационный бокс, голоса врачей, острые специфические запахи, которые невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Страх проникает внутрь вместе с этим запахом, сжимает желудок ледяными щупальцами, холодком физраствора течет по венам. Пилота везут на каталке, помогают пересесть в специальное кресло, холодное, пластиковое, зачем-то привязывают руки к подлокотникам. Медсестричка разматывает светозащитную повязку. У нее теплые пальцы, но от них тоже веет леденящим ужасом, и Тед вздрагивает каждый раз, когда они задевают его лоб, висок или ухо. Наконец повязка размотана. Но тьма вокруг царит по-прежнему, потому что Тед сидит, плотно зажмурившись. Мягкий голос врача сообщает, что волноваться нет причин, операция прошла успешно, а в боксе свет специально пригашен, чтобы не травмировать непривычную сетчатку. Врач разговаривает с ним как с ребенком, разве что не сюсюкает, и от этого страх почему-то лишь нарастает.

Врач уговаривает Теда открыть глаза, уговаривает долго, и страх растет, распирает, рвется наружу, и в конце концов Тед не выдерживает и открывает глаза, уже понимая, что от этого ничего не изменится. И ничего действительно не меняется: вокруг него остается все та же жуткая чернильная темнота, в которой нет ни единой искорки надежды. И он почти не расстраивается. Нет, он же был к этому готов. Он знал, что именно так все и будет, так чего теперь расстраиваться? Просто очень больно рукам. Ах, да, они же привязаны, а он попытался их вскинуть, сильно так попытался, рывком, вот и... 

Вкрадчивый голос врача журчит над ухом, обволакивает. Врач говорит об успешности операции и психосоматике, и о том, что медицина бессильна, если больной сам не хочет выздоравливать. В нем проскальзывают обиженные нотки, в этом голосе. Словно это Тед сам виноват в том, что его глаза не видят, несмотря на успешность операции. И это самое страшное в таких снах — знать, что врачи больше не станут помогать, потому что ты сам виноват. Страховка почтового пилота не покрывает повторную пересадку, страховщики и на первую-то пошли лишь под давлением СМИ — как же, герой, и вдруг... Но повторной не будет, лимит исчерпан, медицина бессильна. И останется только темнота вокруг. Навсегда. И никаких полетов. И он дергается в кресле, задыхаясь и пытаясь что-то сказать, возразить, кого-то уговорить, и не знает, в какую сторону повернуться, потому что врач всегда оказывается за спиной, а это ведь глупо и неправильно, уговаривать того, кто у тебя за спиной...

Иногда (правда, намного реже) он слеп медленно, постепенно. Мир вокруг потихоньку заволакивала мутная пелена, постепенно превращаясь в абсолютную тьму, и врачи тоже ничего не могли поделать, потому что медицина бессильна. И это тоже было жутко и тошнотворно, когда зрение ускользало, словно вода сквозь пальцы, и ничего невозможно было с этим поделать. Хорошие такие качественные кошмары, уже далеко не лайт-версия. Темнота и беспомощность. Да, это страшно. 

Но все-таки это были не самые страшные сны.

Куда страшнее оказались новые, те, в которых он слеп уже на «Космическом Мозгоеде». Во время прыжка. Или сложной посадки. И корабль падал, просто падал, и никто из команды еще ничего не понял, но даже если бы и поняли — чем они смогли бы помочь? Да ничем. Они же не пилоты, разве что Ланс, да и он пока еще не так чтобы очень... И почему-то невозможен возврат на орбиту (там, во сне, это всегда было непреложным условием), только посадка, вслепую, а он не помнит, как выглядит пульт на ощупь, хотя столько времени потратил, чтобы запомнить, но вот не помнит и все тут! Пытается нащупать на пульте хоть что-то — и не может, да что там, он и сам пульт нащупать не может!

Такие сны были самыми страшными — сны, в которых по его вине гибли или должны были вот-вот погибнуть его друзья. После них он просыпался в холодном поту и долго лежал, уставившись в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Это были действительно очень жуткие сны. Хорошо, что последнее время они не повторялись.

Плохо, что они, похоже, начали сбываться наяву…

— Тед, ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, Вениамин Игнатьевич.

— Не тошнит? Голова не кружится? В глазах не двоится?

— Нет, Вениамин Игнатьевич! — Кажется, несколько резче, чем надо было бы. Но зачем он про глаза… Неужели тоже — догадывается? — Все в порядке, Вениамин Игнатьевич. Со мною и правда все хорошо.

Кажется, улыбнуться удалось с достаточной долей искренности — доктор хотя и смотрел с сомнением, но настаивать на повторном обследовании или хотя бы курсе целительных укольчиков не стал.

— Ты бы не засиживался до утра в своих стрелялках, тебе выспаться надо как следует, такой стресс для организма даром не проходит.

— Скоро пойду. Да и вообще я не в игрушке, я книжку читаю.

— Да? — Теперь доктор выглядел неуверенным. — Тед, а с тобою точно все в порядке?

— Точно.

— Ну… ладно. Спокойной тебе ночи.

Оставшись один, Тед с ненавистью уставился на планшет. Прищурился, пытаясь сложить упорно сопротивляющиеся буковки в слова. Это удалось, пусть и не сразу, но он тут же забыл смысл прочитанного от резкой боли в глазах, в которые словно песком сыпанули. Зажмурился, вздохнул коротко. Проморгался и снова уставился в планшет, упрямо сведя к переносице темные брови. Он сознательно не увеличивал шрифт и не включал подсветку экрана — раньше обходился без этого и шрифт был стандартный, по умолчанию, всегда отлично читался... раньше. 

Он впервые заметил это во время вынужденного отпуска на Новой Юрюзани. Зрение садилось неравномерно, скачками, с постоянными ремиссиями, когда начинало казаться, что все вернулось к норме и ухудшение было временным. Просто устал, с кем не бывает? Заработался, перетрудил глаза, ему же говорили, чтобы берег, а он... Но вот же, прошло. Как устал — так и отдохнул, и снова мир вокруг четко виден, и нет этой паскудной серой пленки, что его затягивает порой. И Теду удавалось самого себя убедить, что с его глазами действительно полный порядок. Это была просто усталость, и ничего больше... 

А потом все повторялось. Снова.

Зрение садилось. Причем садилось непредсказуемо. Может быть, такие качели с временными улучшениями-ухудшениями будут тянуться десять или даже двадцать лет, Тед читал, такое бывало. А может быть, уже завтра «Космический Мозгоед» останется без пилота. 

Надо продержаться хотя бы три недели.

Через три недели вернется Ланс из своего лагеря. Ланс уже неплохо летает. Да что там неплохо, хорошо он летает, да еще с его-то скоростью реакций. Натаскать как следует — и уйти, пока никто ничего не знает точно, а что догадываются, ну так и пусть их, главное — ни в коем случае не подтверждать этих догадок. Они ведь его ни за что не бросят, будут жалеть. Придумывать новые бесполезные операции и оплачивать их, что самое ужасное, еще глубже залезая в долги. Нет уж. Вот что Теду нужно меньше всего, так это их жалость. Сам и только сам. Он справится. Должен справиться.

А на крайний случай всегда есть Дэн, и если самое паршивое действительно случится раньше времени, то навигатор может просто подгрузить себе программу пилота и поработать за двоих. Но это уже совсем на самый край, потому что даже древесному ежику понятно, какой из него будет пилот...

Тед отложил планшет и несколько секунд невидяще смотрел перед собой. Потом закрыл глаза. Встал с дивана и подошел к своему креслу, не открывая глаз, ориентируясь на слух и чувство расстояния, на автоматизм, на привычку, на… Попал точно — поднятая рука встретила подголовник именно там и тогда, где и когда и должна была встретить. Тед ухмыльнулся, развернул кресло к себе, уселся, привычно устраиваясь, ласкающими движениями огладил подлокотники, скользнул ладонью над пультом — пока еще только над, не касаясь, привыкая заново. Помнится, когда-то ему для этого вовсе и не нужны были глаза.

Пальцы скользили над пультом, заново осваиваясь, привыкая, вспоминая. По лицу метались голубоватые отблески бесполезных теперь вирт-экранов, пробиваясь даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки. Улыбка Теда стала хищной.

Погоняем?..

***

— А если это была провокация? Чтобы втереться к нам в доверие?

Когда у начальства такой всклокоченный вид и глаза почти белые, обращаться с ним стоит как с неразорвавшейся миной, которая вдруг начала тикать. Впрочем, с начальством и в нетикающем состоянии лучше обращаться с повышенной осторожностью, это вам любой доктор скажет.

— Стасик, а давай-ка мы с тобою коньячку? Пятьдесят капель, чисто в терапевтических целях. Или вот успокоительного могу вкатить, пока еще не убрал.

— Венька, не заговаривай мне зубы! Ты можешь ответить по существу?

— А по существу, Стасик, мне кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку. — Вениамин убрал бокс с простерилизованными шприцами в шкафчик, захлопнул дверцу, немного поколебался, но все-таки продолжил: — Ну сам подумай: зачем ей таким сложным образом втираться к нам в доверие, если она могла схватить крыску и удрать? Когда они вернулись, эта дрянь уже оклемалась и у нее на плече сидела, вспомни! Довольная такая, сытая, Полина ее лишь перед самым отлетом забрать обратно себе сумела, да и то с трудом, так крыске новая кормилица понравилась. Ты все шутил про помощницу — так вот, похоже, шутка больше не такая уж и шутка.

— Вот! — нехорошо обрадовался Станислав. — Мохнобрюд на ней питался! Значит, она испытывала положительные эмоции! А какой нормальный человек испытывает положительные эмоции во время драки?! Ну вот какой, а?!

— Стасик… — Вениамин посмотрел на капитана с профессиональным участием. — Ты вот сейчас это серьезно сказал или как?

И под этим укоризненным взглядом Станислав сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. К тому же очень некстати вспомнились некоторые эпизоды, в которых фигурировали пилот с навигатором и чугунный лом...

Смешался, буркнул смущенно:

— Да и сам уже толком не знаю... — Подергал себя за волосы и все-таки сел. Пристроил фуражку на колене, пожаловался: — Ребятам она нравится, даже мохнобрюду этому, один я как… Чувствую себя неблагодарной свиньей, но не могу отделаться от мысли, что у нее есть какая-то своя цель, о которой мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия. С DEX’ми хотя бы все более или менее понятно, а кто знает, какие цели могут быть у Bоnd’а?

— Да цели у всех схожие, Стасик, — философски пожал плечами Вениамин. — Выжить. И чтобы не трогали.

— Это если она сорванная. А если нет? Если у нее задание?! — Станислав снова вскинул голову и подозрительно сдвинул брови. — Может, она потому и в машинном отделении вечно крутится, что хочет… ну, мину туда подложить, к примеру?! Или другой какой вред устроить! Чтобы мы надолго застряли в какой-нибудь глуши, сорвали поставки, влетели на неустойку… Она же Bond! От них один вред!

— Не знаю насчет всех прочих Bond’ов, но от вот этого конкретного нам пока что никакого вреда, окромя пользы! — Тон у Вениамина был профессионально увещевающим: — Ну сам подумай, Стасик: чтобы нам навредить, ей достаточно было ничего не делать. Просто ничего не делать и дать этим непонятным проходимцам похитить наших пилота и навигатора. И мы бы надолго застряли в этой глуши, сорвали бы поставки и влетели бы на неустойку. Вот тебе и вред в полной мере.

Капитан хмыкнул, вроде бы успокаиваясь, но не сказал ничего. Ибо мысль оказалась на удивление здравой. Венька сам не понимал (не мог понимать!) насколько правильный только что привел довод. Если бы Элли действительно работала на Аайдиных конкурентов, ей не было ни малейшего смысла мешать похитителям. Ей было бы куда выгоднее посадить корабль на долгий прикол, лишив самых важных членов экипажа, и тем самым облегчить доступ к секретному оборудованию. 

— Надо смотреть на вещи позитивно, Стасик! — с некоторой долей ехидства подытожил Вениамин. — Кем бы она ни была, хорошо уже то, что она на нашей стороне.

И капитан в кои-то веки не стал с ним спорить. Хотя ему и показалось, что эту фразу он уже когда-то слышал. Впрочем, речь тогда вроде как шла совсем о другом киборге.

***

В самом страшном кошмаре Станислава ему приходилось убивать киборга с лицом Дэна. Вернее, Дэна с лицом киборга, стеклянными глазами и плазмометом наперевес. И снились подобная пакость капитану, как правило, перед какими-нибудь крупными неприятностями.

Нет, конечно же, ни в какие пророческие и вещие сны Станислав не верил, твердо зная, что у всех ночных кошмаров всегда можно найти логические предпосылки в дневной реальности. Ты что-то увидел, заметил, но не запомнил, не придал значения, не проанализировал, не обратил внимания. А в подсознании отложилось, и пошла работа. Даже во сне мозг не способен до конца отбросить дневные неприятности и нервотрепки, продолжая обрабатывать поступившую информацию, и выдает ее в виде тревожного сна-предупреждения о том, что человек и сам, в общем-то, знает. Только не понимает, что знает. И вовсе не случайно периодическая таблица приснилась именно Менделееву, который и наяву постоянно над ней голову ломал. Какому-нибудь Моцарту там или Штраусу наверняка приснилось бы что-нибудь другое. С нотами.

Сон про штурм Маяка повторялся не так уж часто, и, как правило, свидетельствовал о неприятностях достаточно близких и муторных. Чаще всего снилась последняя часть того боя, уже в подземельях. Когда отказала поврежденная во время падения рация и только что обнаруживший взрывчатку Станислав не мог предупредить своих ребят о том, что нижние уровни заминированы. А Ржавый Волк смеялся ему в лицо и уходил по туннелю под озером, а из клубов черного дыма наперерез Станиславу выскакивал рыжий киборг, худой и всклокоченный, с кукольным мертвым лицом и плазменной винтовкой. И открывал огонь. И Станиславу приходилось его убивать. Потому что стрелять тот рыжий киборг вопреки всем установкам на поражение наиболее важной цели начинал вовсе не в Станислава, и тут уже ничего невозможно было поделать. Только убить быстро, чтобы не мучился. Потому что дексисты врали про нечувствительность киборгов к боли. Все они чувствуют, просто программно игнорируют, это Станислав помнил даже во сне.

Неприятный сон.

Но куда неприятнее были те, где никакого Маяка не было и в помине. А Дэн был. И Станислав его все равно убивал — ну или хотел убить, один раз вроде как именно для этой цели и купил по пьяни, чтобы убить рыжего кибера и тем самым покончить с обеими своими фобиями. Хорошо, проснулся вовремя, не успел совсем опаскудиться, но ощущение все равно мерзкое. Аж закурить захотелось, хотя вроде и бросил давно.

— Плохой сон, котик? — Маша на треть высунулась из монитора полупрозрачным участливым привидением, одетым лишь в клочья светящегося тумана в стратегически важных местах. Если учесть, что каюта освещалась только их голубоватым мерцанием, зрелище было эффектным.

— А откуда хорошим взяться, когда тут не одно, так другое каждый день? — Станислав решил, что мучиться угрызениями совести по поводу несовершенной во сне гадости куда приятнее за чашечкой кофе, а потому потянул на себя аккуратно сложенную на стуле у койки старую армейскую форму со споротыми знаками различия, которую он использовал вместо домашней одежды (так было удобнее и привычнее). Поинтересовался хмуро, понимая, что вряд ли узнает что-то приятное: — Что там с уровнем энергии?

— Пока справляемся, котик, — виновато колыхнулась Маша. — Но на самой нижней границе, запаса нет совсем.

Чертов альфианский конвертер оказался прожорливым, как беременная леразийская квазиутка. В общем-то, это обнаружилось еще в порту Новой Юрюзани, при первых же пробных прогонах. Уже тогда при его работе приходилось слегка пригашивать основное освещение и экраны: люди не обращают внимания на разницу в десять-пятнадцать процентов, а чуду альфианской мысли вполне хватало. Тогда выкрутились и на всякий случай запаслись аккумуляторами, но, как оказалось, были слишком оптимистичны в расчетах. В открытом космосе секретная дрянь совсем распоясалась и аппетиты как минимум утроила, сразу же высосав оба запасных накопителя в ноль. Приходилось выкручиваться снова.

— Паршиво. Вторая гасилка, а приличных аккумуляторов нет, как сговорились.

— С Лямбды отписались, котик, у них точно есть.

— До Лямбды еще неделя. А у нас резерв уже по нулям.

— Может, сделаем режим экономии еще более... э... экономным? Минимизируем, так сказать? — Маша игриво качнула грудью, и затягивавший ее топик для более наглядной демонстрации превратился в мини-лифчик из тонких веревочек.

— Да куда уж больше, — на традиционные Машины заигрывания Станислав обратил внимания не больше, чем на привычные домашние тапки, разношенные и удобные. — Освещение и экраны и так на минимуме, если снизить еще хотя бы на гран, там и вообще ни черта не разобрать будет. У нас, знаешь ли, пока еще не все члены экипажа киборги, которым все равно. Сейчас она хоть и экономная, но оптимальная, из еще не заметных, да и то Тед уже морщится и глаза постоянно трет. А если еще снизить, наверняка и другие заметят. И начнут задавать вопросы. Нет уж, если Михалыч так ничего и не придумает, я лучше на эту неделю вообще откажусь от кофе. И от чая! Буду пить холодную воду, она полезнее.

— И мыться под холодным душем, котик? Как б-р-романтично!

— Машка! Брысь.

***

Забавно, но чем дальше, тем больше Элли нравилась эта глушь. Дикий космос? Ха! Еще какой дикий! Но с чего это Питеру взбрела на ум блажь назвать его сонным? И с чего, интересно, подобная же глупость взбрела на ум самой Элли? Не иначе как переобщалась с ними с обоими, с самим Питером и с афонским послом, а идиотизм заразен, что бы там ни утверждали на этот счет светила от медицины. Элли много раз наблюдала: стоит только появиться во вполне себе приличном отряде одному новобранцу-придурку — и все, пиши пропало. Если сержант ему сразу мозги не вправит — в очень скором времени придурков будет целый отряд.

Вовсе он не сонный, этот ну очень дикий космос. А местами так даже и интересный. Жаль, что капитан не захотел задержаться на станции, Элли была почти уверена, что пары суток ей бы хватило, чтобы найти среди местного сброда незадачливых похитителей и вытрясти из них имена заказчиков — ясно же, что не на себя эти ребятишки работали. Вот и интересно было бы уточнить: на кого? Просто так уточнить, ради спортивного интереса. Ну, если, конечно, капитан не прикажет иначе, и Элли очень надеялась если не на его любопытство, то хотя бы на осторожность.

Но капитан на судне первый после бога, его слово — закон, и если он сказал «нет», значит нет, тут не поспоришь. А какое у него было лицо при этом, твердое, закаменевшее, словно из гранита высеченное — Элли отлично знает, когда и у каких капитанов бывают такие лица. Ох, и не прост же он, этот вроде бы совершенно гражданский капитан с типично военной выправкой и подтянутой фигурой матерого хищника. И знает намного больше, чем говорит, потому и не проявил любопытства — незачем ему. Простенький мирный грузовичок, ага-ага, так мы и поверили! С таким-то капитаном, на котором даже пижама сидит словно военная форма.

Да и вся команда не сказать чтобы очень простая. Доктор, конечно, миляга, мирный такой и весь из себя подчеркнуто добродушный, словно плюшевый медвежонок, — но при этом миляга с навыками работы в боевых условиях. Его помощница (она же по совместительству зоолог) с ее абсолютно невоенной внешностью и таким же характером, скорее всего служит исключительно для прикрытия. Хотя если подумать... Зачем вообще на мирном крохотном транспортнике, не собирающемся вступать ни с кем в боевые взаимодействия, нужна медсестра? Что, одного медика никак не хватит на простуды и мелкие бытовые травмы?

Пилот, опять же, очень такой показательный пилот. не только все свободное время освежает профессиональные навыки на местном аналоге симулятора космобоя, но и в рукопашке не промах. Вчера, например, как здорово крутил тяжеленную штангу, словно тростиночку, Элли аж залюбовалась. Напоказ работал, наверняка восстанавливал самоуважение, потерянное вместе с сознанием на той станции. И Элли не стала ему мешать, поохала восхищенно, и даже попросила разрешения пощупать бицепс — которым, в свою очередь, тоже повосхищалась. Пилот, поначалу слегка настороженный и мрачный, в итоге разулыбался, расправил плечи и покинул тренажерку широким уверенным шагом, успокоенный и удовлетворенный.

И только тогда Элли обнаружила, что осталась в переоборудованной под спортивный зальчик каюте одна: Дэн ушел еще раньше, а она даже не заметила. А она ведь и в тренажерку-то зашла тогда только потому, что засекла, как туда юркнул навигатор, это потом уже увидела Теда со штангой и не смогла не восхититься его мастерством и силой.

После той неудачной попытки похищения навигатор перестал таскаться за ней рыжей насмешливой тенью. Маячить за плечом, ехидно заламывать левую бровь и время от времени вклиниваться в совершенно не касающиеся его разговоры. Более того, Элли никак не могла отделаться от стойкого ощущения, что Дэн ее избегает — ну насколько это вообще возможно в ограниченном пространстве крохотного грузовичка. Вот как сейчас, например. И это было, пожалуй, даже неприятно.

...Элли стояла у входа в темную по ночному времени пультогостиную и рассматривала торчащую над навигаторским креслом рыжую макушку. Она была уверена, что Дэн давно засек ее присутствие, — и точно так же твердо знала, что он не обернется. Именно потому, что засек. Так и будет сидеть, пялясь в развернутую корабельным искином звездную панораму, пока Элли не уйдет. Или не сделает что-нибудь неожиданное.

Хороший парень, правильный, интересный. Но до чего же зашоренный! Вот и сейчас наверняка переживает, что не смог всех спасти и это была вынуждена сделать слабая женщина. Конечно, хорошо бы когда-нибудь избавить его от подобных глупостей по отношению к противоположному полу, но сейчас лучше не затрагивать эту тему вообще: сильные мужчины не любят, когда им напоминают о проявленной ими слабости. И еще больше не любят они тех, кто напоминает. А надо ли Элли такое? Нет, Элли такое совсем не надо.

Элли пошевелилась, специально стараясь делать это не бесшумно. Подошла к навигаторскому креслу, оперлась о его спинку. Теперь Дэн уже не мог делать вид, что совсем-совсем ее не замечает. Но смотрел по-прежнему на звезды и молчал. Элли теперь тоже смотрела на них, но молчать не собиралась, не для того подошла.

— А знаешь, я ведь родилась в космосе. На станции, - сказала она задумчиво. Что ж. не самое неудачное начало разговора, раз ничего другого так и не придумалось.

Дэн шевельнулся в кресле, чуть разворачиваясь, чтобы не загораживать ей обзор. Ответил после небольшой паузы:

— Я тоже.

Отлично! Вот мы уже и разговариваем о чем-то другом, кроме «доброе утро, спасибо, передайте мне масло, пожалуйста». Главное теперь — не спугнуть, а остальное сделает время. Время — деньги, сказал древний мудрец и сам не знал, насколько же он был прав. Теперь, когда у Элли появилось второе, с первым тоже не будет проблем: достаточно легализоваться на борту в качестве платежеспособного пассажира — и в ее распоряжении окажется вполне достаточно времени не только на приятное общение с рыжим навигатором (а уж Элли постарается, чтобы общение оказалось именно что приятным, причем для обеих сторон!), но и. возможно, на раскапывание капитанских секретиков.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в диком космосе игорные дома не только честные, но еще и педантичные!

***

— Она не киборг, Вениамин Игнатьевич.

— Я рад это слышать с утра пораньше, — ответил доктор нейтрально, поскольку для такой радостной вроде бы новости Дэн имел слишком уж похоронный вид. Уточнил осторожно: — Только вообще-то, наверное, об этом лучше сообщить капитану.

— Капитан знает. — Дэн кивнул. — Я ему еще вчера сказал. Первому. Сразу, как только понял. Теперь вот вам. Я ошибся.

— Это нормально, — поощрительно продолжил беседу доктор, видя, что Дэн замер на пороге медотсека и уходить, сообщив новости, вроде как не собирается. — Никогда не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает. Ты ошибся, с кем не бывает, признал ошибку, прекрасно, молодец, непоправимого ничего не случилось — еще лучше. Но на этот раз… ты точно уверен, что не ошибаешься снова?

— Стопроцентно, Вениамин Игнатьевич. — Дэн вздохнул, мрачнея еще больше. Пояснил нехотя: — Ее не взял блокатор. В упор, с полуметра. Я был метрах в шести, и то чуть не вырубился, сами видели, как меня корежило. А она не заметила. Повезло, что они ее тоже приняли за киборга и не стали палить из станнера.

— Серьезный аргумент… — Вениамин помолчал некоторое время, но потом все же осторожно уточнил: — А может быть, просто на Bond’ов блокатор тоже?.. Ну, как и сканер?

— Нет. Дексисты не стали бы запускать в производство такую модель, которую сами бы не могли отключить. А у них был дексистский блокатор. Я видел.

И замолчал, разглядывая шкафчик с медицинскими инструментами. Очень интересный, наверное, шкафчик, если его стоит так долго разглядывать.

— Но ты ведь хотел поговорить не об этом? — снова поощрил Вениамин, поняв, что Дэн на этот раз замолк надолго, если не навсегда. Дэн не стал вздыхать, переступать с ноги на ногу или мяться. Просто перевел спокойный и почти равнодушный взгляд со шкафчика на верхнюю пуговицу докторского халата и начал с прежним интересом рассматривать уже ее. Губы его шевельнулись словно бы сами собой:

— Она никогда раньше не видела киборгов.

И снова замолчал. У Вениамина просто язык чесался поинтересоваться с профессиональной интонацией: «И ты хочешь поговорить об этом?», — но не надо было быть диагностом, чтобы понимать: после такого вопроса разговора уже не получится. Поэтому он спросил совсем другое:

— Дэн, тебе чай с мятой или с ромашкой? 

Спрашивать нервного пациента «Хочешь ли ты чаю?» — глупость редкостная, конечно же, он откажется, если ему предоставить такую возможность. А когда спрашиваешь вот так, вроде бы давая возможность выбора, а на самом деле вовсе ее не давая, с людьми срабатывает в девяти случаях из десяти.

Как оказалось, с киборгами тоже.

— С мятой... — Дэн моргнул, свел к переносице рыжие брови, бросил на доктора острый взгляд. В отличие от большинства пациентов, соображал он намного быстрее и догадаться о подвохе вопроса успел. Но, опять-таки в отличие от большинства, не стал отказываться.

— Вот и славно.

***

— ...Она никогда не видела киборгов. Вообще никогда. Даже не слышала о них. О нас, то есть. Совсем. Она из какой-то дикой глуши, у них там даже нормальных скачковых кораблей нет, только туннели с четко фиксированными точками входа-выхода. Вот они и вынуждены жаться к этим туннелям и селиться только рядом с ними. Крохотные, чисто человеческие мирки. Они не делают ни андроидов, ни киборгов, они изменяют себя. Ну не совсем себя, своих детей. Следующее поколение. И не только удаление поврежденных генов или их замена, но и полное реконструирование. Причем каждый мирок по-своему, кто во что горазд. Им доступно не так уж много планет, и большинство из них не приспособлены для людей. А людей под планету изменить проще, чем провести глобальную терраформацию. Звучит дико, да, но они там все, похоже, такие. И не только под планету, кстати, — представляете, Вениамин Игнатьевич, у них есть такая раса, четверняшки, люди с руками вместо ног, специально выведенные для жизни в невесомости. Есть двуполые, есть двоякодышащие, настоящие люди-амфибии, есть такие, что и на людей-то непохожи, у нее сохранились кое-какие голо, мне было... интересно. Но это я просто к тому, чтобы вы поняли — до вчерашнего дня она вообще не знала о существовании киборгов. И она считает меня человеком. В этом и проблема.

— Пока особой проблемы не вижу, — с благодушной улыбкой пожал плечами довольный доктор: приятно, когда твои догадки подтверждаются. — Мы тоже считаем тебя человеком, и что это меняет?

— Это другое. Вы знаете, кто я такой. Она — нет. А я не хотел бы ей... врать.

— Ну так скажи ей, кто ты такой. Объясни про сорванных и разумных.

— Она знает про сорванных. Уже. Мы вчера посмотрели ролики. Я ей специально показал. Когда понял, что она не знает.

— Ну вот. Тогда в чем проблема?

Вот тут Дэн как раз и помялся. Сказал не очень уверенно:

— Люди меняют свое отношение ко мне, когда узнают. Пугаются, разочаровываются, жалеют, начинают чувствовать себя виноватыми у всех по-разному. Но меняют. Всегда. Сейчас она меня не боится. И не жалеет. Но если я скажу — есть ненулевая вероятность. Проблема в том, что этого я тоже не хочу. Не только чтобы боялась, но и вообще. Но и врать не хочу тоже. Очень неприятное ощущение. Какое бы решение я ни принял, оно будет неприятным. Как так получается?

— Дилемма. А чего ты не хочешь больше?

Дэн ответил мгновенно, что при его скорости обработки информации ничего не значило:

— Чтобы боялась... ну и другое.

— Тогда придется врать.

— Похоже...

— Не переживай, это же ненадолго! — постарался утешить доктор. — Через два дня будет Лямбда, высадим ко всем чертям эту бедную неродственницу, и врать тебе больше не придется.

— В том-то и проблема... — Дэн продемонстрировал, что умеет иронично заламывать не только левую бровь, но светлые глаза его показались Вениамину не просто серьезными, а чуть ли не испуганными. — Казино на Новой Юрюзани играют честно и честно перечисляют выигрыш даже тем клиентам, которые сбежали, его не забрав. Так что она теперь вовсе не бедная, она вчера уже оплатила проезд, как Станислав Федотович ни отказывался. А потом она попросила меня проложить трассу. Сложную. Мне интересно было. Множество переменных. Когда я показал готовую трассу. Она сказала: «Не может быть!» Что, мол, так быстро. А все сказали: «Ну это же Дэн!» Ну, и так получилось... Она предложила капитану нанять «Космический Мозгоед» для доставки ее и ее людей на Афон. И Станислав Федотович согласился...

***

Вместо эпилога

— Не надо делать мине нервы своим молчанием, Хаим, их и так есть кому попортить, а оно надо твоему старому дяде еще и от почти единственного родного племянника? Что это была за импровизация, Хаим, над которой теперь лопается от смеха каждая пузырчатая лягушка в нашей галактике — если, конечно, у этой лягушки есть доступ к информационным сетям, и орган обоняния она использует не только для того, чтобы иногда прикладывать к нему хрен? Тебя таки поимела хуманская самочка, Хаим! И, что самое печальное, в твоей морде она поимела и твоего бедного старого дядюшку. Ой-вей, куда катится этот мир, и куда, интересно узнать, в это время смотрели твои со всех сторон драгоценные цепкие лапки, на которые старый бедный дядюшка возлагал такие надежды? Я уж не спрашиваю, Хаим, когда же наконец мои вконец выплаканные глаза смогут увидеть таки рядом с тобой нашего будущего почти что родственника с его драгоценными крыльями не будем упоминать какого цвета? А знаешь, почему? Потому что я знаю, что ты мне ответишь, и таки да, они улетели на сутки раньше и совсем не туда, куда собирались, а потом еще дважды меняли маршрут, словно лизнувший пива кузнечик, а оно мне надо, Хаим, чтобы ты мне такое отвечал? Ведь мне тогда придется спросить, почему ты не предусмотрел этого заранее и не подготовился, видишь, Хаим? Я не делаю тебе такой неприятности, чтобы мне врать. Но почему, почему, Хаим, я не вижу рядом с тобой хотя бы этой со всех сторон достойной хуманской самки? Почему она до сих пор не работает за ради нашей пользы, а только таки исключительно что во вред, и так продуктивно? Почему ты до сих пор не узнал, Хаим, кто ей платит — и не предложил больше? Эх, Хаим, да будь она не хуманкой, я бы взял ее третьей женой только для того, чтобы этого не сделал старый подлец Иегуда, долгой жизни и цепкой памяти его кредиторам! Да что там, Хаим, будь она авшуркой — я бы прогнал ради нее и первых двух, да будут их дни радостны без лишнего знания о том, чего все равно, увы, не может случиться, ибо не дело плодить наследников от менее достойных, чем имеешь возможность. Впрочем, нет, Хаим, я не буду задавать тебе и этот вопрос, потому что уже вдоволь насладился твоим ответным молчанием. Я спрошу о другом: что ты имеешь до мине рассказать за мои убытки по поводу этих клоунов, Хаим? Сколько ты им заплатил, чтобы предоставить своему дяде возможность повеселить всю галактику?

— Я рад, что имею возможность хотя бы немножко утешить своего уважаемого старшего родственника: нисколько. Это были не мои хумансы.

Молчание по межпланетной связи — роскошь невиданная и предосудительная для любого уважающего себя авшура. Но на этот раз старый Ицхак молчал почти полминуты. А когда продолжил, голос его был задумчивым:

— Это несколько меняет расклад... Не случайно я вспомнил об этом старом мерзавце Иегуде, ох, не случайно, чтоб он так жил, как мине сейчас нервы расчесывает. И ладно бы что еще безо всякой на то причины, а то ведь еще и с таким мерзким намеком... И чтоб ты понимал, Хаим, таки правы были древние с их вечной мудростью: если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо — сделай это сам, так что придется старому Ицхаку таки прогуляться и до этой горы, раз уж все равно ни о какой секретности более не может быть и речи. — А потом и вовсе добавил совершенно не в тему и совсем другим тоном, чем перепугал Хаима до полного безъязычия: — Эх, Хаим, а все-таки жаль, что эта самочка не авшурка.


End file.
